


Pleasure Is Now My Business

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 12 Step Programs, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Drinking, Escort!Hotch, Explicit Sex, Het, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Male Slash, Multi, Physical hurt, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of cases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 88,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his guilt over Georgia, his wife leaving and his lover ending things Aaron Hotchner needed a change. Leaving the Bureau he finds his life heading in a whole new direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Never Easy to Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [P is for Proposition and Parking Garage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254879) by [Tifer14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14). 



> This fic was inspired by Tifer14's P is for Proposition and Parking Garage. I've never read a Hotch as an Escort story and I started writing this. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> The soundtrack for this story is:
> 
> https://youtu.be/uco-2V4ytYQ?list=PLMUKY3niHB8H6njGiXJT1Yah5hb9uDqFj

Aaron Hotchner was sitting in Section Chief Erin Strauss office waiting for the woman to come in for their meeting. He pretty much knew what it was about and he wasn’t quite sure how he wanted to play this. When she finally came in he was already irritated.

“Agent Hotchner, thank you for coming in to see me so early,” She sat down behind her desk and Aaron could see that she had his personnel file out already.

“Let’s cut to the chase Erin. I know why I’m here.” He gave her the famous Hotchner glare.

Strauss sat back, took her glasses off and threw them on the desk, “Okay, if that’s how you want to play this agent then that’s what we’ll do.” She leaned forward on her desk, clasped her hands together and stared at the younger man, “If you don’t get your drinking under control, and you don’t clean up your attitude the bureau has no recourse but to let you go.”

“Well, since I have a contract I would expect my severance package.” Hotch looked at her with that same glare that he often turned on unsubs.

“Agent Hotchner, what are you doing? You are a valuable asset to the bureau,” Erin was genuinely worried for the agent. “But I have noticed you slipping. Look at you now, clothes disheveled, and you are obviously hung-over. Agent you need to get it together.” Strauss glared back at him.

“No, I don’t think so. Look if you want to fire me, just do it.” Hotch sat forward, “You don’t want me here, my team is getting tired of me and to be honest I don’t want to be here anymore either, so let’s just get this over with so it’s less painful for everyone, okay?” His voice was calm and measured but there was a tinge of anger behind it.

“Aaron, what is going on with you, what makes a great agent like you turn into the person sitting across from me?” Strauss was trying to understand what was going on with her agent, or more specifically with Aaron Hotchner.

“I don’t know Erin, it could be that I walked in my house to find another man fucking my wife? Or how about the fact that the man I was fucking decided to break things off with me. Of course it’s probably what I deserve. Is that what you wanted to hear?” The deadly anger came back in his voice and Strauss was taken aback.

“Aaron, you need to get help,” Strauss could almost feel the self-destructiveness coming off the agent.

“What I need is to leave.” He stared at his boss who just shook her head and grabbed the papers that had been drawn up to release the agent from the bureau. With a heavy heart she signed the papers then passed them over to Aaron to sign as well.

“Your severance package will be delivered to your house within the week.” 

Aaron didn’t say anything more as he got up and left the office making his way to his own. On the way there he grabbed some boxes and headed upstairs to start packing.

Gideon had been watching his lead profiler turned Unit Chief slowly start to self-destruct and when he saw Aaron with the boxes he knew something had gone terribly wrong. He slowly approached the office and saw Aaron packing up.

“Hotch,” Gideon tried to get his attention. When the man in question turned around Gideon just studied him.

“What is it Jason?” Aaron kept packing up without looking at the man.

“Why are you doing this? You’re the best agent that Dave and I ever took on. You love this job, you’re good at this job,” Gideon came in the office and sat down.

“Just let it go Jason. I just need to leave, okay?” Aaron’s voice was hard, he wanted to protect what little dignity he had left.

“Hotch, come on this isn’t you-“

“Jason,” Aaron cut him off and stared hard at the older man, “I said leave it alone.”

“Okay Hotch, but I hope you know what you’re doing.” Gideon left the man’s office and went back to his own with a very heavy heart. 

Morgan had made his way up after he saw Gideon leave the Unit Chiefs office. “Hotch?” The question hung in the air between them. Aaron looked at the man he had been having an affair with over the last two years. He didn’t mean for it to happen at first but as his marriage started to deteriorate he turned to the handsome darker man more and more. When Morgan wanted to break things off he became distant, angry and started to drink more.

“Morgan,” His voice didn’t betray his emotions.

“What’s goin’ on?” Morgan moved further into the office and saw the boxes and Aaron filling them with his personal items.

“A mutual understanding between myself and the bureau.” He turned to look at the man who, if he really wanted to be honest with himself, broke his heart. He had found himself falling in love with Derek Morgan, though he never said it to him, he never got the chance.

“And, what the hell does that mean?” Morgan became angry as he watched Aaron continue packing. 

“It means, Agent Morgan that I’m leaving.” Aaron tried not to let his jaw work back and forth in anger.

“What the hell?” Morgan moved around the desk and grabbed Aaron by the shoulder, “This isn’t because of us, is it?” Morgan looked up at the man he had been having an affair with, though Aaron had been completely honest with him about his marriage and how it was slowly falling apart. He had been torn, he hadn’t wanted to become between Aaron and his wife and he made the hard decision to break it off. He didn’t want to admit to the feelings he had started to have for his Unit Chief that would just complicate everything. However, he didn’t think it would come to this.

Aaron looked at Derek and that familiar surge of lust filled him as he roughly pulled the man into his arms and kissed him with hard bruising kisses. His hands had wandered down to the other agent’s tight, firm ass and pulled him hard against him grinding his groin into him. Derek moaned involuntarily as Hotch was doing these wicked things to him.

Just as suddenly as he was grabbed and kissed he was let go. His cock was hard and aching as he stood there a moment trying to get himself under control.

Aaron bent towards Morgan’s ear, “I miss your hard cock filling me, I miss you fucking me Morgan, don’t you miss it to?” He pulled back and looked into the lust blown eyes of his subordinate for a minute then went back to packing.

It took Morgan a moment to calm down and notice that Aaron was now actively ignoring him, “What the fuck was that?” He practically yelled.

“Something you obviously never want again. I was just reminding you, that’s all. Don’t worry Derek, I’ll be gone soon and this office will probably be yours.” Aaron practically snarled at him.

“You know what? Screw you man,” Morgan growled back as he stormed out of the office and headed towards the bathroom to get himself under control.

When JJ came in, he knew they had a case but when he looked into her wide bright blue eyes his whole demeanor softened just a bit.

“JJ, if you have a case give it to Gideon. I am no longer your Unit Chief.” He smiled sadly at her as he kept pulling things out of his desk, sorting through everything.

“Hotch, what’s going on?’ The pretty blond always had a soft spot for Aaron, she always thought of him as the big brother she never had, and now he was leaving?

“I’m sorry JJ, too much has happened recently and I am a liability. I will miss you Jayje,” His voice softened as he hugged her tight. “Listen, take care of Reid, I have a feeling he’s going to be very upset over my leaving. Don’t let Morgan get to him too much and please, don’t let Gideon manipulate him. He’s a good kid and has quite the bright future ahead of him.” 

“Hotch, don’t leave-“ She started to say more but he cut her off.

“I have to JJ. Please don’t ask me for explanations, just know that you being on my team has always been a bright spot.” He placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead. “Now go tell Gideon what you’ve got.” He gave her a rare smile as she reluctantly turned to leave.

Emily was walking by on her way to ask Gideon his advice on some consults she was working on with him when she saw Hotch packing up. She knocked softly on the door hoping to get his attention.

He looked up to see the newest agent to the team standing there. “Come in Prentiss,” He said softly.

“What’s going on Hotch?” She walked with confidence in the room and sat down in one of the office chairs. 

“Emily, I never saw you as anything other than an equal on this team and if I’ve given you the impression that I thought you were less than anyone else I want to apologize.” He had stopped in his packing and watched as a mixture of emotions played out over her face.

“Hotch, I,” She didn’t know what to say. Those things had been said months prior when she’d only been with the team for a short-time, “Is this about Georgia?” Confusion was the emotion that stood out the most.

Aaron let out a small chuckle, “No Emily it’s not. I just wanted you to know that you are a good agent, and now you don’t have to spy on me anymore,” He wasn’t surprised by the shocked expression on her face. “I figured it out pretty quickly. I know that Strauss put you on my team to get dirt on Gideon and myself.”

“Hotch, you have to know that I haven’t given Strauss-“ Aaron held up a hand to stop her.

“I know Emily. You’ve been nothing but professional.” Aaron sat down a moment and let out a long sigh, “I have enjoyed working with you very much and I will miss you.” He smiled softly as he got up to move next to her as she stood. He gave her a quick hug before she left his office. She was sad to see the Unit Chief leaving and she hoped he found what he was looking for.

He knew the moment Reid was watching him. He took a deep breath because he knew this was going to be the hardest one of them all. He may have been falling for Derek, but there was always this underlying attraction to the young genius and late at night, curled in his own bed he often wondered what it would be like to hold the younger man to him. He pushed those thoughts aside as he stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Spencer.

He swallowed hard before he spoke, “Reid,” Was all he could bring himself to say.

“What’s going on Hotch?” He stood there with his messenger bag around his neck, nervously playing with the strap.

“I’m sorry Spencer,” Reid perked up at that and knew right away something was terribly wrong. Aaron never used his first name. “The bureau and I have mutually agreed to part ways.” He took a deep breath as the younger man moved farther into the office.

“What? Hotch you can’t leave, you’re too good at this.” Aaron heard the anger in the younger man’s voice and knew he was going to hurt the one person on the team he hadn’t wanted to hurt. He knew some of Reid’s abandonment issues and he felt terrible about this but he had to go. 

He moved around his desk to the younger man so he was standing in front, “Reid, I’m just a phone call away if you ever need anything, I mean it. I’m sorry, too much has happened recently and I can’t stay.” He didn’t know what compelled him to close his office door, but he did. He came back to stand in front of Spencer again and he felt a sense of anticipation from the younger man. Aaron slowly wrapped his arms around the young genius and pulled him in close. “I care about you Spencer. I want you to promise me that you are going to stand up for yourself. You’ve come a long way, you’ve battled demons that no one should have had to deal with. And, I’m glad I didn’t listen to Jason. You’re strong Spencer, stronger than you give yourself credit for. Don’t let them take advantage of you. Okay?”

“Aaron, don’t leave, please don’t do this.” Spencer was practically begging for the older man not to go as he held him in his arms. He was more than grateful for Aaron’s help with his recent past. He knew that the older man had gone behind everyone’s back to help him out when he needed it the most. 

Aaron pulled away after a moment and had the sudden urge to kiss the beautiful genius in front of him, but he held himself back by sheer will alone.

“Here, this is my new cell phone. Call me if you ever need to talk.” He reached up and held Spencer’s chin in his hand and just looked at the younger man for the longest time. Finally he allowed himself to touch his lips to Spencer’s forehead and saw the genius close his eyes and softly sigh. He involuntarily leaned into that soft kiss. “Goodbye Spencer.” Aaron pulled away reluctantly and he started to continue packing his stuff away.

“Aaron,” Spencer didn’t know what he wanted to say to the older man. Something had passed between them in those few moments but Spencer was already pulling back, closing himself off. He didn’t want to speculate on those feelings that Aaron had stirred up in him in these last few moments. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, “Good luck Aaron,” He said sadly as he left the office and made his way to the conference room.

Aaron sat down heavily in his chair and looked around him as he placed his badge and bureau issued firearm on his desk he stood and sighed sadly. He had one last thing to do before he left this part of his life behind him. He got up and made his way to Garcia’s office. He owed her this much, she had always been a bright ray of sunshine and though it was unprofessional most of the time, he allowed her the quick, sharp witty comments. It helped them all in the field and he appreciated the fact that she always tried to ease what it was they did for a living.

He knocked on her door and waited till she turned around.

“Bossman,” She said brightly but then saw the sad look on his face, “Oh, oh no what’s wrong?” 

He walked into the room and leaned up against the table behind her desk. “Garcia,” Aaron smiled a small smile as he thought of what he wanted to say. “I wanted to come tell you personally Penelope.” He looked at the brightly dressed blonde and let himself smile fully. “You are a bright spot to our day Garcia. Don’t ever lose that. You have the heart of this team and they are going to need you.” He grabbed her hand in his, a show of affection that was quite rare and Garcia knew, somehow she knew that the handsome, smart, stoic Aaron Hotchner was leaving. “I’m leaving Garcia, don’t ask why, just know its nothing that you or the team has done, but there are some personal issues I keep letting get in the way. I can’t do this job safely right now. Take care of them Garcia, and know that whatever happens I never once regretted offering you this job.” 

“Was it my beautiful chocolate thunder?” She asked softly.

“Garcia?” Aaron furrowed his brow at her.

“I may not be a profiler Hotch, but I’m not blind either. I figured it out a while ago. If he hurt you I may just have to go out of my way to knock some sense into the stupid idiot.” She said indignantly.

Aaron just shook his head, “It is over, but please don’t Garcia, just let it go, okay?” He pulled her up onto her feet and gave her a tight hug. “I will miss you Penelope.” He kissed the top of her head, smiled down at her then pulled away and walked out. He didn’t dare look back, but if he had he would have seen tears streaking down her face as she saw a man she cared for walking away from a job she knew he once loved.

It didn’t take much longer for him to finish up, and when he had a box of his personal items ready he began to walk out of the office. When he ran into Jason one last time all he said was, “I will have someone come by for the boxes of my law books. Other than that my consults have been reassigned and all interviews given over to you to do with as you see fit. All my paperwork and pending files have been cleared.” He started to walk away when he heard Gideon call his name.

“What is it Jason? Everything has already been decided. Nothing you can say will fix this.” 

“I just don’t want you to regret you’re decision.” Jason watched a man he cared about stand there and he didn’t recognize him. This was not the Aaron Hotchner he had known for the last eight years.

“Take care of Reid Jason. Don’t take advantage of him. He’s just finding his footing again, don’t use him up before he even has a chance to truly shine.” That was all Aaron would give him as he turned and walked out of the FBI building for the last time.


	2. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is at a loss on what to do next. He meets a woman who just may have given him a clue on how to change his life.

Aaron found an apartment that he liked and quickly moved into it, Haley had already moved her things out of their house months prior. The house was too big for just him, it was made for a family and he no longer had one. When the house sold he sent Haley her half, though he was the one who had put all of the money into it. He was just tired of fighting with her, so it was just easier to finish cutting all ties. 

Later that night he went out to a favorite bar and worked to get himself very, very drunk.

“You must be trying to forget something, or someone,” A very pretty brunette sat next to him at the bar and smiled a bright flirty smile.

He took a moment to look her up and down, studying her before he spoke, “Sorry, can’t afford you,” He smirked.

“And what makes you think that I am someone for hire?” She grinned at him.

Aaron laughed darkly, “I am, or was a profiler. You’re not a street prostitute, I’ve seen enough of them to know, but I would guess either a high-class call girl or escort.” He quirked-up a brow as he waited for her response.

“Well, you are good.” She sipped her wine as she continued watching him. “Why did you leave if you’re that good?” 

“That is a very complicated answer. Short version, wife got tired of my hours with the bureau, had an affair and we divorced. Of course I didn’t tell her I was having an affair myself, that would have just caused a fight I wasn’t ready to have.” He downed the scotch he was drinking and motioned for the bartender to fill his glass.

“She must have been one lucky woman.” The brunette smiled and sipped at her wine some more.

“Well, he certainly didn’t think so.” Aaron quipped as he sipped at his third glass of scotch.

“I see. So, are you homosexual and the bureau found out?” 

“Bi, and no the bureau didn’t find out. Though I did out myself to my Section Chief when I practically told her off, and why am I telling you all of this?” Aaron took another long drink of the scotch.

The woman smiled wide, “People tend to tell me things and I’ve been told I’m a good listener.” She reached out to stroke Aaron’s arm, “You know, I like you. You’re very frank and that is so rare. If you wanted to get out of here I am willing to show you a very good time.” She took a long drink of her wine, “for free.” Her eyes sparkled with lust as she watched the dark-haired man.

“I don’t even know your name,” Aaron quirked the side of his mouth into a smirk.

The woman held out a hand to him, “Beth, Beth Clemmons. And you?” Her smile got to him as he took her hand and held it.

“Aaron Hotchner, but my friends call me Hotch.” He smiled one of his genuine dimple-showing smiles.

“Hotch, that’s cute,” She softly chuckled and Aaron hadn’t been this turned on by a woman in a long time. “So, Hotch, offer still stands if you’re interested.” 

He leaned in close to her and slid a hand up the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. He slid his lips across hers seductively, then darted his tongue out to lick softly, seeking entrance. She conceded and opened for him and their tongues tangled together as a moan escaped the back of his throat. She pulled back after a minute and smiled as she slid off the stool and held out her hand to him.

“Come on, I promise you that I’ll make this good for you, help you forget for the night,” Aaron didn’t know what compelled him but he stood up and took her hand. He let himself be led back out into the hotel and up to a room that Beth obviously had reserved already in hopes of finding someone for the night. When they entered the elevator he gently pushed her up against the wall and kissed her harder this time, his hand wandered over her soft, pliant body, and rested on her breast. She let out a moan against his lips as he kept up the assault on her mouth. They broke apart when they got to her floor and she pulled him along to her room.

As soon as they entered they tore at each other’s clothes trying to get at the flesh underneath, Aaron was frantic with need as he pushed her up against the wall, lifting her up she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her hard, grinding into her. He desperately wanted to bury his cock inside her now very wet heat but he knew also that he should be safe.

“Damn, no condom,” He growled. She leered at him and pointed towards the bedroom. He reluctantly let her down as they both made their way into the other room. She grabbed a condom from the nightstand and crawling on the bed she took his hard cock in her hand and stroked him till he moaned deep in his throat. Tearing open the package she pulled the condom out and slowly rolled it down his hard erection. His eye rolled in the back of his head as he felt her hand slide down his cock.

“Come on handsome, fuck me already,” The lust quite evident in her voice. He grabbed her hips swiftly burying himself deep into her now dripping wet heat. 

“God yes, ride me hard,” She cried out as he thrust in deep then pulled back and thrust in again. He did this a few more times before he dug his fingers into her hips as he started to increase the rhythm of his thrusts. Using his hands he pushed at her hips then pulled her back onto his cock, increasing the pace each time. He was riding her hard and fast, getting lost in the feel of her tight muscles surrounding him.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” She cried out as the orgasm started to build low in her abdomen. It took only a few more thrusts then the orgasm broke hard over her and she was screaming his name. Her muscle clamped down hard on him and he wasn’t far behind with his own release. Panting hard, he pulled out, pulled off the condom and threw it away. Walking back on shaky legs he collapsed on the bed pulling her close into him.

“God, I needed that,” He laughed softly near her ear. He couldn’t believe that it was so quick, “I haven’t come that fast since I was a teenager.”

“You looked like you just needed a good quick fuck. Sex is a great way to relieve stress you know.” She teased.

“I don’t know why you were so generous, but thank you.” He kissed her cheek as he ran his fingers through her dark hair.

“You looked like you could use a friend. Like I said I liked you right away.” She smiled up at him as she pulled him to her. He couldn’t believe that he was starting to get hard again, that hadn’t happened to him in a long time.

“I’d like to get to know you better.” He slowly stroked her sides, brushing the outline of her breasts as he lazily ground against her ass.

She smiled inwardly, “I’d like that too Aaron.” She turned in his arms and softly kissed him, “You seem like you could use a friend, someone to talk to.” She ran her fingers through his hair as they just watched each other. 

After another round of hot, sweaty sex Aaron again collapsed next to Beth and wrapped an arm around her waist he fell asleep, content for the first time in weeks.

The next morning he woke up to a very willing mouth sucking his cock. He didn’t think he had it in him for another round, but apparently he did. This time Beth straddled him and rode him hard. After they both came he really knew he was done for. He went back into a languid half-sleep only to be woken a couple of hours later to a fully dressed Beth.

“I enjoyed last night,” She reached in her purse and pulled out a card with her name and a phone number on it. “Call me, I’d like to get to know you more too Aaron.” She bent down and kissed him, “Feel free to use the room. It’s already paid for.” She straightened up and left.

Aaron hadn’t felt this good, this used in a long time. He liked the feeling and he hoped to get to know Beth a little better. He got up and took a fast shower putting his clothes back on he quickly left the room. When he got home he sat in his office trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. He didn’t want to go back into law. He didn’t want to accept one of the teaching positions he had been offered and he couldn’t go back to the bureau. Slowly over the course of the day the depression that he had been fighting over the last couple of months settled around him and he was slowly pulled down into that darkness.

Over the next few weeks his drinking became worse and only the times he got together with Beth did that darkness ease. It wasn’t really a relationship and they hadn’t had sex again since that first night together, but they did have an easy friendship. Aaron was grateful for it, especially when that darkness got to be too much.

Beth saw Aaron’s slow decline and wondered just how she could help. She also noticed that he hadn’t settled on a new job or career. She had figured out that he was sliding deeper into his depression. 

“Aaron, I know you’re having a hard time and I care about you so I am going to say this as a friend. Aaron,” She looked him steadily in the eye before she continued, “I think you need help. You’re drinking too much and this depression you’re in is just getting worse.” 

Aaron wanted to be mad at her but he had fallen so far into this destructive cycle he wasn’t, he was almost resigned. “Yeah well I think I burned too many bridges Beth.” He smiled crookedly at her as he threw back more scotch.

“No you didn’t. You need to get yourself together, don’t let this ruin you. You are a good man Aaron Hotchner you’ve just lost you’re footing.” She laid a hand on his arm and smiled softly at him.

“I just don’t know what to do. I don’t want to look into that darkness anymore. I could go back to law but it would be the same as before. Long hours, frustrating cases and I’d feel like I was just spinning my wheels. Can’t go back to the bureau, definitely burnt my bridges there, and I do not want to teach.” He signed as he lifted the glass of scotch and took a long drink finishing off the glass.

“Aaron, I’m going to suggest something crazy to you, but be open-minded and think on it.” She slid a card across to him, “This gentlemen needs a date. He’s gorgeous, intelligent and does not want a relationship at the moment. I have a feeling the two of you would be quite compatible.” She smiled as he picked-up the card.

“Beth, are you suggesting that I become an escort?” His voice carried a note of shock to it as he looked at her.

“I’m saying, go on a date with Mr. Grimes, he’ll pay you well. You set the terms on what you will and won’t allow and just see what comes of it. But first you need to stop drinking so much.” She covered his glass with her hand before the bartender could come back and refill it.

Aaron took the card and held it in his hand for a moment contemplating. What did he have to lose? An evening? And he couldn’t even believe that he was considering this. Though he didn’t agree that prostitution, in any form, should be illegal, the fact was it was still illegal. Sure he bent the rules when it came to fieldwork but he always stayed within the legal limits. But, maybe for once he needed to break the rules, so he pocketed the card and decided to ruminate on it later. He said goodnight to Beth, called a cab and headed home. He again, sat in his office in the darkness and poured another drink. He slowly worked his way through the bottle that was sitting on his desk getting very, very drunk.


	3. A Helping Hand and Forging a New Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron knew he was in trouble and there was only one person he knew he could turn to and with that person's help he makes a bold decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I was writing my OC of Jackson Grimes I had the image of Joe Flanigan from Stargate: Atlantis in my head.
> 
> http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=joe+flanigan&view=detailv2&&&id=6DE1AC7999E9F048F9EB203E29E1BDEDBCE916B7&selectedIndex=8&ccid=tzLeQgzN&simid=608055876693985737&thid=JN.kflz%2fmBd%2bmI0UqvM67Qaow&ajaxhist=0

Aaron woke-up passed out on the floor of his office. He knew he was in trouble, he knew he had hit rock bottom emotionally. When he spent yet another morning throwing-up, with a massive hangover and that cloud of dark depression over him he knew he needed help. He could call Beth, but he didn’t really know her well enough for this. No, he needed someone else and he hoped, no he prayed that person was available. It was the hardest phone call that he ever made in his life. He grabbed the phone that had fallen out of his pocket when he had passed out.

“Reid,” The voice on the other end of the line was almost a relief that Aaron wanted to weep with joy.

“Spencer,” He barely got out when he collapsed back on the floor from sheer exhaustion. A few hours later he woke naked in his bed and wondered what the hell happened to him. He stiffened when he heard someone moving around in his kitchen. He quickly dressed in what he could grab from the floor and slowly got up off the bed, grabbed the gun he had in his gun safe and quietly walked through the apartment. His senses on high alert. When he got to the kitchen he saw a familiar figure standing there.

“Spencer? What are you doing here? What happened?” Aaron asked as he lowered his gun.

“Hotch,” The young man turned around to see his ex-boss standing there in boxers and a t-shirt. “What are you doing out of bed?” 

“How did you get in here?” Aaron asked as he put his gun on the counter.

“I told you’re manager that I got a phone call from you and I thought you were hurt and he let me in. You might want to talk to him about that. Did you know that 18 percent of our cases the unsub lied to the manager’s to gain entrance to their victims apartments?” Spencer turned to him and handed him a cup of coffee, “Here,” He gave the older man a knowing look.

Aaron softly chuckled as he took the cup from the younger man, “I’ve missed you Spencer,” Aaron took a long drink of the hot coffee, while he watched the blush creep up on the genius’s face. He cleared his throat and asked, “What time is it?” His eyes were itchy and bleary which made it difficult to focus on anything.

“It’s 9:00 a.m. Sunday morning.” 

“You didn’t answer my earlier question Spencer,” Aaron sat heavily at his table and continued to sip at his coffee.

“You were passed out in your office,” Spencer brought his own cup of overly sweetened coffee and sat across from his ex-boss. “You had thrown up, then passed out. I got you cleaned-up and into your bed.” He sipped his cup of coffee and watched as Aaron winched at what Spencer was telling him. “What are you doing Aaron?” Spencer asked.

Aaron didn’t answer right away as he drank his coffee, “I don’t honestly know Spencer,” His voice was quiet as he looked down at his shaking hands.

“Let me help you,” Spencer reached across the table and grabbed the older man’s hands in his own. “You were there for me, let me help you. This isn’t you Aaron, I don’t recognize the person sitting across from me. Aaron Hotchner is a strong, independent, motivated, intelligent man. The person I see sitting across from me is not that Aaron Hotchner.” Aaron looked up into the face of the younger man and saw anger on his face.

“I’m lost Spence, I’m lost and I don’t know what to do.” His hands shook as he tried to keep that tight lid on his emotions that he always had.

“Then do something different, do something crazy. Let go for once Aaron and flip the lid on that tight control you have. I’ve always wanted to see what Aaron Hotchner would look like if he let himself loose.” Spencer studied the man for a minute, “I want to see the man that let me shoot film canisters in the middle of the bullpen. The one who would chuckle at the prank wars between Morgan and I. The soft spoken, quiet, patient man who taught me more about looking at a crime scene than Gideon ever did. Along the way you lost something Aaron, you lost yourself.” 

Aaron shook his head as he carefully watched the younger man, “Where did you learn to lecture so thoroughly Spencer?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. I had a Unit Chief that cared too much about the rest of us and didn’t take the time to care for himself. I was on the receiving end of a few lectures from him.” A tiny cheeky smile ghosted across his face.

“Spencer,” Aaron was moved more than he wanted to admit.

“Let me help you Aaron.” Spencer’s tone was serious while he studied the older man for a while as he sipped at his coffee.

“Does Morgan know you’re here?”

“Morgan isn’t Unit Chief yet. They put Gideon back in charge till they felt that Morgan was ready. He has been given Gideon’s position as lead profiler though.”

“So, does Gideon know you’re here?” 

“No, no one knows I’m here and I don’t think it’s any of their business. They weren’t there for me when I needed it the most, I don’t see why I should tell them where I am right now.” There was no heat in his words, more like resignation. He knew they cared but for all the clues and cries for help the only one that finally reached out was Aaron.

“Thank you Spencer,” Aaron looked down at his table as his emotions churned inside of him. He knew “I was sleeping with Morgan,” He confessed to the young agent.

“I know.” Spencer just watched the older man slowly raise his head. “Before you ask, no one else, not even Gideon figured it out. It wasn’t any one thing and you two were very discreet but you forget how well I can read body language.” 

“He broke it off, I never told him what my feelings were.” He pushed his cup back and forth between his hands and closed his eyes, “I guess I deserved Haley leaving.” 

“Aaron, you didn’t deserve anything that happened. Morgan was an idiot. Aaron, stop thinking about what happened in the past, it’s what you told me quite a number of times when you helped me. Let it go Aaron.” He reached across the table and grabbed the older man’s hand once again.

Aaron sat back in his chair and finished his coffee while contemplating on the conversation he’d just had with Spencer. Especially about the letting go and doing something different with his life. He hurriedly moved from the table and went in search of the clothes he was wearing from the night before. When he found the shirt he pulled the card out of the pocket and stared at it for a long time.

Spencer watched the older man with a furrowed brow wondering just what he was doing. But he knew Aaron well enough that he wouldn’t talk until he was ready to.

Aaron grabbed the phone and on impulse called the number of the card.

“Jackson Grimes,” The man on the other end on the line answered.

“Hello, Mr. Grimes, my ah my name is Aaron Hotchner. I ah, I was referred to you by a woman named Beth Clemmons.” He was nervous, he had to admit that Spencer was right in that he needed to do something different with his life, change direction and maybe, as crazy as it seemed, this was the start of that new life.

“Well hello Aaron.” The man smiled into the phone. He already liked the deep husky voice on the other end of the line which he could tell was nervous. “I was wondering if Beth was going to find someone. I need someone to accompany me to a charity dinner on Saturday. It’s a black tie formal and I hate going to these things alone. I promise no strings.”

Aaron took a while to answer as he contemplated if he really wanted to do this, “What time?” 

“I would like to have my driver pick you up around 4:00. The dinner doesn’t start till 7:00 with drinks and a meet and greet first. But I would like to spend some time getting got know you beforehand.” 

“I can be ready. I ah, I look forward to it.” Aaron was sincere, he really was looking forward this.

“Aaron, I’d like you to also pack an overnight bag. Like I said there are no strings whatsoever, you will still get full payment. I would never ask for something you aren’t willing to give. We’ll play it by ear.” 

Aaron gave him the address he could be picked-up at. He wasn’t naïve enough to let the man pick him up at the apartment. After saying their goodbye’s Aaron put the phone down and felt positive for the first time in months.

“What was that all about,” Spencer walked into the living room and sat on one of the comfortable reading chairs.

“I think I just agreed to be an escort for the evening this Saturday.” Aaron stared down at the phone in his hand.

Spencer almost spit out the drink of coffee he had taken, “What?!” 

“I said I think I just agreed to be an escort to a very wealthy man for the evening this coming Saturday.” Aaron had a quizzical look on his face as he realized what he just did.

“That is not something I’d ever thought I’d hear you say,” Spencer frowned as he took a few moments to process what Aaron had just told him. “Well when I said you needed to take a chance on something I certainly didn’t see that coming.” 

Aaron just stood there for a few moments before he looked back at the genius and the burst of laughter that came from the both of them put Aaron at ease. 

After that Aaron knew he needed to get his drinking under control. He knew it was fueling the depression that he was in and that it was a cycle which he easily recognized. It wasn’t just from his previous job, but his Father had been an alcoholic and he didn’t want to go down that road as well. He asked Spencer to stay and the young man, in anticipation of Aaron’s request, had already requested time off.

It wasn’t easy, it was rough on Aaron. That first night he sweated, threw-up, couldn’t keep food down and that was just the beginning. Spencer stayed, helped the older man through the worst of it. He held him while he begged for a drink, screamed through his nightmares and hallucinations, itched, fidgeted and sweated. Spencer had gone out and stocked up on Gatorade, crackers and broth because it seemed to be the only things Aaron could keep down.

By Thursday Aaron started to feel human again and most of the alcohol was purged from his system. He was finally able to take a shower on his own, the first time in almost four days. Aaron was standing under the scalding hot water as he thought of the man moving around his apartment. He had been so grateful for Spencer being there, for helping him purge his demons and when he broke down in the younger man’s arms he was just held. 

Aaron didn’t know what to do with these feelings that were churning inside of him. He knew that it was probably just some kind of transference. He laid his forehead on the shower stall and closed his eyes. He let the water pound down on him as silent tears fell. He knew he couldn’t keep Spencer, the man needed a life of his own and Aaron needed to stand-up without any crutches to fall back on, to forge a new life for himself and he couldn’t do that if Spencer was around all the time. He gathered up all those feelings and put them in a box and locked that box away in the back of his heart. He fought to calm the storm of emotions within him as he finished his shower. After getting dressed he stood in front of his bedroom door and took a deep breath while gathering his courage to do what he needed to do.

“Spencer, I ah, I want to thank you for the last few days.” Aaron said in a steadier voice than what he felt.

“You don’t have to thank me Aaron. I wanted to do it,” Spencer handed him a cup of coffee and Aaron ignored that little hitch in his heart.

“Well, thank you anyway. I’m going to be okay so,” He wanted to tell the genius to leave but he was faltering in his courage.

“Oh, oh yeah I need to get going anyway.” Spencer got the hint right away. He was glad Aaron was doing better. He didn’t know what he expected. The man before him was someone he had come to care for very deeply but he knew nothing would happen between them. Aaron needed to find his footing again and with him around it was probably difficult.

“Spencer,” Aaron gathered the genius in his arms and hugged him close. “Thank you,” He kissed his cheek before letting him go.

A few minutes later Spencer had his things all gathered up and he was walking out the door. However, Aaron couldn’t help but think he was letting the best thing in his life get away.


	4. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's first date as an escort.

Saturday came and Aaron was nervous. Not nervous about going on a date, but this was different than anything he’d ever done. He exhaled sharply at his own nervousness. He took one last long look at himself in the mirror. He had had his tux dry cleaned, or well Spencer had done it for him, but still he was pleased with the results. The suit was perfectly tailored and contoured his fit, toned body well. He had to go out and buy some new shoes and he was glad for it. He had to admit that he looked good and for the first time in months he felt good. 

Aaron grabbed his go bag, which was just now an overnight bag, and headed out to his living room to gather his keys and wallet. He had no idea what to expect so he was just going to let himself do something he hadn’t done in a long-time, be spontaneous. He would take Jackson’s lead and see where what this night held for him. He made his way to his car and drove to the designated meet site. It was an upscale bar and he knew the owner well. He had often left his car here as it was safe.   
Looking at his watch Aaron knew he was a few minutes early so he spent some time reading on his phone. When a car finally arrived Aaron was not expecting the 1956 Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud that pulled up into the parking lot. He raised a brow and tamped down just how impressed he was. The driver got out and introduced himself then opened the door for Aaron. He climbed into the back seat and slid into absolute luxury. He could see that the whole vehicle had been lovingly restored.

“Mr. Hotchner, Mr. Grimes left some refreshments for you in the small refrigerator in the door. Please feel free.” Aaron opened the fridge and noticed beer, wine and sodas. He opted for a water as he sat back and let himself enjoy the ride. They arrived at the hotel where the charity dinner was taking place and Aaron was again impressed. He and Haley had gone to dinner at The Georgetown once or twice but they never stayed there. Rodger’s, the driver, held the door open for Aaron to let him out of the car and handed him a key card to the suite that Mr. Grimes had already reserved. Rodger’s gave Aaron the suite number and the ex-FBI agent made his way inside.

He arrived at the suite and stood there nervously. He couldn’t believe that he was actually doing this. He knew he could back out now but what would be the point? He’d go back to that stale lonely life with prospects that he didn’t really want. So, with renewed resolve he slid the card into the door and walked in.

The first thing Aaron saw was a tall well-built man standing with his back to him fixing himself a drink at the bar. 

“Mr. Grimes?” Aaron asked as he walked towards the bar and stood waiting for the man to turn around. When he had Aaron couldn’t help the catch in his throat. The man was gorgeous, he looked into very green eyes, and a ruggedly handsome face. Then the man smiled and Aaron swallowed back a lump that had formed in his throat. It had been a long-time since Aaron was instantly attracted to anyone but Jackson Grimes hit all of his buttons at once.

“Please, call me Jackson,” The man held out his hand for Aaron who took it in a firm grip. “Mm, nice firm handshake Aaron,” His voice was dark with just an edge of rough, “I like a good firm handshake.” The innuendo was not lost on Aaron who actually blushed a little.

“Now why don’t you take off your coat and I’ll fix you a drink and we go make ourselves comfortable in the sitting room and you tell me all about yourself.” The smile he gave Aaron was deadly and it made his stomach flutter in a way that hadn’t happened in a long-time.

“Um, no alcohol for me,” Aaron hoped that this wouldn’t be a deal breaker, he wasn’t sure if Jackson wanted his companions to drink.

“Ginger ale?” The other man smiled as he held up a bottle.

“Perfect, thank you,” Aaron slid out of his jacket and laid it over the back of a chair then moved to sit on the couch and waited. He didn’t have to wait long Jackson was putting a drink in his hand and sitting next to him.

“So, Aaron, how long have you been an Escort?” Jackson took a sip of the drink in his hand.

“To be honest?” Aaron smiled shyly, “This ah, this is my first date, so to speak.” He gave the attractive wealthy man a smile as he sat back against the sofa.

“Really?” Jackson’s eyes widened as he smiled, his dimples popping out and Aaron’s eyes filled with lust, is this how people feel when I smile like that? He thought to himself, and all those times women and sometimes men complemented his smile. Of course most of those were unsubs trying to get on his good side, but still. 

Jackson was a confident man who knew exactly the affect he had on people. “Aaron, is it okay if I kiss you?” The man had been aching to kiss the devastatingly handsome Aaron Hotchner. He had to admit that Beth always had good taste and never steered him wrong.

Aaron was breathing heavy as anticipation hung in the air, “Yes,” A rush of air left his chest when Jackson leaned in and laid his lips on Aaron’s. Gently probing those soft lips he darted his tongue out and explored Aaron’s mouth. Snaking a hand up the back of the escorts neck Jackson deepened the kiss as he leaned in to feel more of Aaron. He pulled back and smiled at how much more the man had settled.

“I didn’t get a chance to tell you this yet, but Aaron Hotchner, you are gorgeous,” His face hovered just a few centimeters from Aaron’s. He pulled back and sat back down.

“Um, thank you,” Aaron wasn’t used to compliments like this and it made his pulse race.

“You are very much welcome,” Jackson watched Aaron for a minute before he continued asking questions so he could get to know the man better.

“So, Aaron, by your tux you slip into wealth and privilege quite easily. Did you grow up that way or earn it?” Jackson sipped at his drink while he studied Aaron once again.

“My mother’s family is from Manassas, my father’s are from Falls Church. Let’s just say I’m familiar with the lifestyle.” There was a bitter tone to his voice that he hadn’t meant to let slip. “Sorry, just not a lot of fond memories there.” He took a sip of his drink.

“I wasn’t so lucky.” Aaron let out a bitter laugh because he didn’t think he was lucky. “I built my company from the ground up and while I play in the playground I remember where I came from. I do enjoy the toys and the perks though.” He gave Aaron a dark smoldering look, he was most definitely turned on by Aaron Hotchner. “So, Aaron what did you do in your former life?”

Aaron swirled the glass in his hands wondering just how much to tell this virtual stranger. When he looked back-up at the man’s face, all he saw was wide open honesty. He hoped that his profiling skills hadn’t gone rusty because he felt like he could trust this man.

“Believe it or not I was a Federal Agent,” His dimple showing smile came through and Jackson just raised a brow.

“What happened?” Jackson reached out and stroked a hand along Aaron’s thigh sending light shivers through the man.

“A case in Georgia,” Aaron let out a deep breath, “A young agent was taken and I was the one who sent him out there. He was tortured, turned into a drug addict by the unsub and I, we were forced to watch,” He closed his eyes against the pain of those long four days in Georgia, “He was filmed, we saw him die and it,” Aaron frowned into his hands, “It broke something in me. I couldn’t do the job anymore. Oh, I hung in for a while longer and when he reached out for help with his addiction I ignored everyone around me and went to him. I stayed with him while he battled his demons and when I got back home to my wife she was in our bed having sex with another man.” 

Jackson felt for Aaron as he moved to straddle the escorts lap, “Tell me no and I’ll back off. Tonight isn’t about sex, it’s about getting to know one another, to see if we are compatible.” He gripped Aaron’s chin lightly as he bent down to kiss him again he hovered a moment till he got the other man’s consent. When Aaron just nodded Jackson leaned in and with a soft, slightly open mouth he kissed the man beneath him. Aaron moaned in the back of his throat as his arms came around Jackson and pulled him closer. Tongues tangled together as they intimately learned about the taste and feel of each other’s mouths. Panting and slightly out of breath Jackson pulled back and just cupped Aaron’s face.

“Wow, you have a wicked mouth Aaron Hotchner. It puts very pretty images in my head of what else you can do with it.” He leaned back in and licked a line along Aaron’s jaw and only stopping at the pulse point in his neck. He nipped at the soft flesh just above it as he felt Aaron’s pulse quicken. He knew he was undoing the man he straddled and It was just what he had wanted to do.

Aaron couldn’t help the moans and sighs that escaped his lips. His mind emptied as he gave himself over to the pleasure that was coursing through him. He never knew it could be quite like this and it was a heady feeling.

When Jackson finally pulled back he looked down at the swollen lips and thoroughly debauched look on the FBI agent turned escorts face. 

“If I didn’t know any better Aaron, I’d say that you have been completely undone,” Jackson teased as he slid off the other man’s lap. “Come on, let’s get you back to rights, we have a charity dinner to attend.” 

A few hours later the two men came back to the suite laughing. They had a greater sense of ease with each other and Aaron found he enjoyed Jackson’s company immensely.

“Jackson,” Aaron smiled softly as he took off his jacket and tie, “I have to admit that I enjoyed the evening, or is that not protocol?” He teased.

Jackson wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist and smiled, “I want my companion to have as much of a good time as I do. I don’t want this to be a one-way street. Okay?” He leaned in and grabbed the back of Aaron’s neck and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. “Still no strings, no pressure.”

“Jackson,” Aaron leaned in again and wrapping one arm around the man’s waist and another up around his back and held him close returning the kisses. “You can, if you want.” Aaron swallowed hard as he looked into the lust blown eyes of his partner.

“Aaron, I told you-“ The man in question stopped him from saying anything more by crushing his mouth against his companions. This time Aaron started to slowly undress Jackson, pulling off his jacket, then leisurely pulled the shirt out of Jackson’s trousers and unbuttoned it. Aaron moaned in the back of his throat as he felt the heated flesh underneath. He was rewarded with deep moans coming from his lover.   
It didn’t take them long before they were both naked and wanting. Jackson walked Aaron back towards the bedroom and laid him out on the bed. Reaching into the nightstand he grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom throwing them on the bed, hopeful but he wouldn’t push. Leaning down he hovered over Aaron for a minute before he slowly lowered his head and licked at Aaron’s lips seeking entrance. Aaron complied and opened for the millionaire. The slide of bodies was making Aaron hard and when Jackson’s cock made contact with his own he threw back his head and hissed at the spike of pleasure that surged through him.

“Aaron,” Jackson put his lips next to Aaron’s ear, “I want to fuck you, I want to fuck you so bad right now,” He breathed into the escort’s ear. 

“God yes,” Aaron didn’t even hesitate in his answer as he pulled the man back to him and started to grind himself against Jackson.   
Jackson started biting and licking his way down Aaron’s body making the man arch into his ministrations. He grabbed a pillow and tapping Aaron’s hip to have him lift up he placed it under the other man’s hips. Grabbing the lube he slicked up his fingers and leaning over Aaron he slowly inserted one as he bent down and nipped at one of the hard nipples. 

“God, Jackson, so good,” Aaron moved his hips to feel more friction as his companion inserted a second finger. Jackson curled his fingers as he scissored them opening Aaron up, preparing him. As he inserted a third finger he took Aaron’s hard cock in his mouth. Swirling his tongue Jackson tasted the leaking fluids and Aaron’s breath hitched as he was slowly being undone yet again by his companion. 

When he felt the man was relaxed enough Jackson sat up and quickly rolled on the condom and hovering above Aaron he slowly pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of Aaron’s ass. He pushed in a little more and stopped to let Aaron get used to him.

“Jackson please,” Aaron moaned as he lifted his hips wanting to feel more, “Please, move,” He cried out.

“God Aaron, you’re perfect,” He cried out as he pushed in all the way making his lover cry out. He originally wanted to take this slow, stretch out the pleasure for both of them but feeling Aaron’s tight heat wrapping around him made him lose control. He started a fast, hard pace as Aaron wrapped his legs around Jackson’s waist. 

“Fuck, Aaron,” He cried out as that familiar pull started all too soon low in his abdomen. He grabbed Aaron’s cock in his hand and it didn’t take much before he felt his lover’s release. 

Aaron cried out as the orgasm crashed through him, his back arching and his hips pistoning up to meet his lover’s thrusts. When his muscles clamped down on Jackson’s cock still inside him the man finally came hard as he stilled above the ex-FBI agent. Panting and out of breath Jackson crashed his lips against a now very spent, very pliant Aaron Hotchner.  
Jackson pulled out and quickly took care of the condom before slipping back into bed with a warm wash cloth to clean Aaron up.

When he could finally speak Aaron ran a hand down Jackson’s body, “Wow,” He smiled wide at the man next to him. He stilled his hand, “Shouldn’t I be taking care of you?” Aaron remembered just why he was there. He had been having such a good time that for a while he forgot what this evening was about.

Jackson sat up and watched the play of emotions that suddenly came over Aaron’s face, “Aaron, just because I am paying you doesn’t me I don’t want to take care. I don’t want you to feel like some kind of servant. That’s not what I want. I want a companion and I thoroughly enjoyed this evening.” He pulled the man to him and held him close, “I want to see you again.” 

Aaron closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Did he really want to do this? Yes, this evening was fun but could he handle the knowledge that he was being paid to be a companion? He knew he was taking too long to answer but he needed to weigh all of this in his head. He stroked a hand over Jackson’s cheek and let a small smile grace his lips.

“Okay,” He had come to a decision in those few minutes. It may be unorthodox but Aaron had enjoyed not having to make the decisions, not having to be in control all the time, and it didn’t hurt that the sex was amazing.

Jackson smiled back, “Okay.” 

The two men spent the night together, bringing each other to orgasm a couple of more times before they finally collapsed into a deep sleep. When Aaron woke in the morning he had never felt so content before which cemented his decision from the previous evening. This was going to be his new life and he was going to embrace it with all he had.


	5. A Client, An Art Gallery and Elle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has a new client and runs into someone he never thought he'd see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor Franks I picture as Reeve Carney
> 
> http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/File:DorianGray.jpg

He had been given the name Wanda Eames by Beth. It was six-weeks into his new life when he and Beth had gotten together for drinks and he mentioned how much he was enjoying his dates with Jackson. Beth asked if he wanted more clients and Aaron thought about it for a while.

“Yes, I think I do,” He sipped at his ginger ale while they sat at the bar in their favorite hotel.

“Here, go talk to her, she’s very good at getting people together.” Beth slid a business card over to Aaron and he pocketed it. “You look good Aaron,” Beth gave him a genuine smile as they sat and talked.

“I actually feel good. I don’t know why this makes me happy but it has,” He frowned slightly as he looked into his drink.

“Is it breaking your idea that all sex workers are indentured servants to a pimp that beats them, gets them hooked on drugs and uses them up?” Her tone was playful as she teased the man next to her.

“Maybe so. Maybe I just got lucky with Jackson,” Aaron would still be cautious and if he took on more clients he would be slow and careful in the process.

“Just have fun with it Aaron. You know that most escorts actually do enjoy what they do. Not just for the money, though it is substantial, but the sex is usually quite the bonus,” She took a sip of her wine while giving him a knowing look.

“Is that why you do it?” He asked because he genuinely wanted to know.

“I love sex and I really like money so yes it’s why I do it. But I also like showing people a good time, and if I can do it this way, then who am I hurting? I thoroughly check out my clients to make sure they aren’t cheating on their wives, which is my one rule. I know most don’t care but I do.”

Aaron thought about it a moment and knew that he wouldn’t want that either. He knew firsthand about cheating being on both sides of the issue. He stayed a while longer talking with her then said his goodbyes to Beth when he decided it was time to go home.

It was a couple of days of contemplating before he picked up the phone and called Ms. Eames. They agreed to meet later that day for dinner. He dressed impeccably, he could do no less, and walked into the restaurant right on time. He easily spotted the woman and smiled as he walked-up to the table introducing himself.

“Well Mr. Hotchner, Beth did not exaggerate when she told me what a handsome man you are.” 

“Thank you,” He held her chair out for her before taking his own.

“And a gentlemen,” A waitress was at their table immediately to take their drink orders. Ms. Eames raised a brow at his choice.

“I don’t drink anymore. I am in a program, I hope this won’t be a problem.” He waited while she processed this information.

“Not at all. I do know several people who do like their companions to be careful on their alcohol consumption.” She sipped at her wine before moving their discussion along. “Beth told me that you are new to this and are contemplating adding to your client list. Would that be the right assumption?” 

“I am thinking about it. Jackson Grimes has been good for me. I find I like the company and the benefits of the ‘relationship’ so to speak. I am willing to give this a chance, see where it takes me.” He took a sip of his ginger ale but had to halt the conversation as their appetizers were served.

“I can help refer clients to you and it’s your responsibility on whether or not you want to follow through. I can say right away that you are most definitely the type of man many of my contacts ask about. Do you prefer men, women or both?” Ms. Eames was blunt and to the point which Aaron appreciated.

“My preference is men but I wouldn’t be opposed to women,” He stated honestly.

“I see you once wore a wedding ring. Divorced or separated?” 

“Divorced. Almost six months now.”

“What did you do before this Mr. Hotchner?”

“Believe it or not I was a federal agent. I quit just a few weeks after my divorce.” He tells her honestly.

“I see. How do I know this isn’t some kind of undercover operation to get to my contacts?” She sat back and folded her hands together on the table betraying a bit of nerves.

“I can give you Jackson Grimes information and he can tell you himself. I can assure you Ms. Eames, I am no longer in the FBI. We mutually parted ways in such a fashion that they are not going to be asking me back.” Aaron was blunt with her as well.

“Okay, I’ll trust you, for now.” 

“Besides the department I was in would have no interest in you unless one of your contacts was a murderer,” He chuckled softly at the sharp intake of breath. “I was a profiler for the Behavioral Analysis Unit.”

“I see,” She breathed a sigh of relief and started to ask more questions, trying to get a good feel for him. When they were done with their dinner she took a card out of her purse and slid it over to Aaron. “This gentleman has asked me to find someone for him for a series of art gallery openings he’s been asked to attend around the DC area. I believe Mr. Hotchner you are just what he’s looking for.”

He took the card and saw the name Victor Franks, then slid it into his pocket. “I will call, see if anything comes of it,” He stood and thanked the woman for a pleasant evening as he gave her a card with his home and cell numbers on it. He promised to keep in touch and to let her know how his first meeting with Mr. Franks went. 

Aaron decided to call the next day before he had a chance to change his mind. He was surprised by the pleasant conversation with the man. He found out that he was an art critic and was invited to several openings over the next two weeks. He wanted to have the same companion to stave off the young men and women who inevitably hit on him. Especially the more needy artists fishing for good reviews in his column. Aaron smiled and found he was looking forward to it. Their first date was that evening but Victor wanted to meet for drinks and a light meal before they had to go to the first gallery. He wanted to get to know Aaron to make sure they really were compatible. 

Aaron arrived at the restaurant and was directed to Victor’s table immediately. Aaron smiled crookedly at the attractive dark blond whose spikey hair just brushed his shoulders. He reminded Aaron of the punk rock scene of the mid-80’s when had been in Seattle, though Victor had a different, slightly more effeminate look to him. Aaron’s smile widened as he approached the table.

“Victor Franks?” Aaron asked as the man stood to shake Aaron’s hand.

“Yes, and very nice to meet you Aaron,” The man had a cultured British accent that Aaron immediately liked. “May I say that Ms. Eames has most excellent taste,” He complemented Aaron as they both sat down at the table. “Let me start by saying again that all I am truly looking for is someone I can show up to these things with who will keep the needy and greedy artists away from me. I know it sounds callous, but when you do this job long enough a buffer is most appreciated.” 

Aaron smiled, “Then that is where we start Victor,” The dimples came out and it made Victor’s breath catch in his throat and swallow very hard.

“Do you know just how dangerous that smile is Aaron? It makes me think things that I am not quite prepared to follow through on yet,” The flirting went on back and forth between the two as they ordered a light meal.

“I don’t mean to pry, and if you don’t want to tell me that is perfectly within your rights, but I notice you didn’t order any alcohol,” He left the question unasked hoping to see if Aaron would elaborate.

“No, I don’t drink, will that be a problem?” Aaron was wary, this was one of the things he had been worried about.

“No it doesn’t bother me in the least. In fact I appreciate it, someone needs to stay sober at these things and I am glad it won’t be me,” He teased and was rewarded with a low throaty laugh from Aaron.

They talked while they ate and found they got along rather well. Aaron didn’t feel quite as open with Victor as he did with Jackson, but he knew every client relationship was going to be different. He found himself looking forward to the next couple of weeks with the enigmatic art critic.

They made it to their first gallery and Victor grabbed Aaron’s arm wrapping his own with the darker haired man. He was quite unashamed in his sexuality and he let it show. Aaron found himself smiling a lot at his companion’s antics and oft scathing remarks to some of the artists that indeed came up fishing for compliments. 

“I swear Aaron these young kids get worse and worse every year I do this,” He whispered.

“Then why do you keep doing it?” Aaron couldn’t help it, he had profiled the eccentric blond man right away but he kept it to himself.

“Because, for every Simon whatever-his-name-is that painted this,” He tried to reign in his feelings over the piece they were looking at, “Monstrosity,” He finished in a low voice. “There is something like this,” He walked them still arm-in-arm over to a beautiful landscape done in acrylic with found objects artfully laid out across the canvas, “This is absolutely gorgeous. The use of the found objects with the build-up of the acrylic paint in just the right places evokes not only a strong emotion like longing, loss and just sheer beauty, but the softer parts evoke hope, joy and even more elusive emotions,” He looks at the signature, “Elle Greenaway,” Aaron stiffened beside his companion at hearing that name.

“Aaron? Do you know this person?” Victor looked over at Aaron whose eyes started to scan the crowd, and there, there she was and Aaron’s pulse quickened as he swallowed hard.

“Yes, yes I know, or rather knew her in another life,” He watched as the woman in question looked up and her eyes latched onto Aaron’s. He stood rooted to the ground as she started to walk over to where he was standing.

“Hotch?” She couldn’t quite believe her eyes. Not only was her old boss standing there, but he was standing there with another man wrapped around his arm.

“Elle,” He breathed out her name, “How, how are you?” They just stared at each other for a moment.

“I’m good actually,” She smiled softly at him, “I took your advice, well after I finally hit rock bottom that is. I kinda had an MDE and ended up checking myself in. Through therapy I discovered, this,” She pointed to her works and smiled at them. “How are you Hotch?” 

“I’m good,” He put his hand over Victor’s to steady himself, “I ah, I’m no longer with the FBI.”

“Seriously? Because you looked like you were on the fact track there Hotch. Only something really drastic could ever tear Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner away from the FBI,” Her teasing tone held a bit of sarcasm and he didn’t hide the fact he heard it.

“It was. Something happened with Reid,” He closed his eyes and swallowed back the lump in his throat, “It was bad, really bad Elle,” He unconsciously let the feelings of sadness and guilt in his voice as he thought back to those days in Georgia.

She saw something flash behind his eyes and figured it was something really horrible, “I’m sorry Hotch,” She frowned, this wasn’t how she wanted to meet her ex-boss again,  
“So, what about your wife and what are you doing now?” She tried to lighten her tone.

“We divorced. And you would never guess in a million years what I am doing now,” He tried to match her lighter tone hoping to stay out of dangerous territory for them both. “Elle Greenaway, meet Victor Franks, art critic.” Aaron introduced his client.

“So nice to meet you Ms. Greenaway. I must say you are rather talented. I have seen too many of these found objets d’art, but you have done it quite splendidly. I will most definitely say in my column that, in my opinion, you have won this night.” He was charming the young woman as she smiled and held out a hand for him to shake. Victor, however, took the hand and kissed the back of it, giving her a saucy look.

“Thank you so much Mr. Franks, I do appreciate it.” She smiled softly at the two men. “Well, I need to get back to making my rounds through the crowd.” She turned to Aaron, “Hotch,” She took a moment before saying what she needed to, “I want to say I’m sorry. My actions were my own and through therapy I’ve taken full responsibility. I found out that it was you that cleaned my wall. You didn’t have to and I should have listened to you and realized that I wasn’t ready to go back when I did. But, I find I like this much better, it’s……… cleaner,” They shared a moment in understanding then she shook his hand and kissed the side of his cheek before saying her goodbye’s once more.

“Well, I think there is quite the story there Aaron and I’m sure it’s one you don’t want to talk about, so I won’t ask,” Victor just pulled Aaron away from Elle’s paintings to go back to mingling with the crowd and getting a good look at the rest of the artists being shown. At the end of the night both men were tired and talked out. Victor was rather pleased with how the evening went and asked Aaron whether he wanted to continue or not. Aaron found he had enjoyed the man’s company and the gallery showing was interesting. He agreed to the rest of the two weeks and hoped they would be just as interesting and entertaining as this first one.


	6. Aaron, Spencer and a Surprise Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron runs into Spencer after not seeing him for almost three months and he asks him out on a surprise date.

Aaron was walking out of the meeting when he did a double take. He looked over and saw Spencer walking out of the building as well. It had been three months since they last saw each other when Spencer had helped him through his detox.

“Spencer,” Aaron called out to the younger man. Spencer lifted his head and looked around a moment.

“Hotch?” Spencer smiled as he walked over to the older man and hugged him. “What are you doing here?” 

“I have a meeting here, similar to yours,” Aaron looked down at his hands, not knowing what to do with them at the moment.

“Oh, that’s good,” Spencer was a little nervous standing next to his old boss. “So, ah, how did that ‘date’ go,” Spencer used air quotes, which made Aaron laugh.

“It went really well, and we’ve had a few more of them.”

“Oh, um okay,” Spencer nervously looked to the side. 

“Does it make you nervous Spencer?” Aaron smiled wickedly at Spencer.

“I don’t know to be honest.”

Aaron watched the younger man for a moment, he didn’t want to let him go just yet so he turned to him, “How about dinner?’ Aaron asked as they walked together towards their cars.

“You, you want to go to dinner with me?” Spencer was surprised and he didn’t know quite know what to think, “Um, sure that ah, that sounds good.” 

“You sound surprised Spence,” Aaron wrapped a hand loosely around Spencer’s elbow and held him still for a moment.

“Unexpected is all,” Spencer was altogether shy and nervous around his ex-boss.

“Well, where would you like to go?” Aaron was going to let Spencer choose hoping it would put the younger man at ease. 

“I know of a late night Thai restaurant that’s not too far from here.” 

“Sounds good, how about I drive. It won’t be too much trouble to bring you back here,” Aaron hoped that Spencer would say yes.

“Sure, that sounds good.” Spencer smiled shyly as he slid into Aaron’s new Bentley Continental. “Wow, Aaron,” The younger man wasn’t necessarily a car enthusiast, but even   
had to admit the car was gorgeous.

Aaron almost laughed at the look on Spencer’s face, “It’s not a standard black government SUV is it.” The teasing tone put Spencer more at ease.

“It suits you, or at least this new you,” Spencer took in the relaxed look of Aaron’s. “Do I even want to know how you afforded this?” He raised his brows and let a cheeky, teasing tone slip into his voice.

“You can ask, doesn’t mean I’ll tell,” Aaron teased back letting his voice go low and husky.

Spencer swallowed back a retort as a sudden swell of lust filled him. He swallowed hard as Aaron drove, the epitome of Alpha male coming off him in waves. But it was more than that, it was like Aaron had his confidence back. It wasn’t just in the way he drove, but it shined through in the way he moved, the way he spoke and even the way he was dressed. That confidence Spencer knew he had started to lose after the incidents in Georgia. Spencer was still sensitive to those events but he knew that Aaron would be the one person he could actually talk to about it if he ever needed to. He continued giving Aaron directions to the restaurant and they pulled up to it in no time.

Aaron pulled up to the valet, quickly got out and opened and held the door for Spencer. The young man was a little shocked but he let Aaron have this small gesture. If he got out of hand with it Spencer knew he could say something to put a stop to it. They walked into the restaurant and were seated right away in a nice booth towards the middle of the room.

“This is nicer than I expected,” Aaron smiled again that dazzling dimple popping smile that always made Spencer’s pulse race.

“I ah, I figured you’d appreciate it,” Spencer played with his napkin, picking it up and putting it down several times in his nervousness.

“Spencer, are you nervous?” Aaron reached across the table and took the younger man’s hand in his, “You don’t have to be. This isn’t anything other than dinner. Though I do admit I’ve wanted to take you out for a long time.” Aaron let a bit of what he felt for the genius come through.

“Aaron, what,” His heart sped up because he didn’t ever think the handsome, older man felt anything other than friendship for him, “What are you talking about?” Spencer tried not to look hopeful but he didn’t think he was successful.

“Spencer, sometimes for a genius you can be entirely oblivious,” Aaron lightly teased his dining companion. “I’ve been attracted to you for quite a while.” Aaron grabbed Spencer’s hand and held it for a moment. “I’m glad I ran into you tonight.” 

Spencer didn’t know what to say, he had always had a bit of a crush on Aaron, but he kept it tamped down. He had known about his boss’s relationship with Morgan and didn’t think he’d ever have a chance like this. 

They ate at talked almost like old times, almost like those late dinners during a case and it made Spencer realize how much he had missed his former Unit Chief.

“So, you want to do this again? I mean we don’t have to right away, I was just thinking how nice this was,” Spencer trailed off as he looked hopeful at the man across from him.

“Well, why don’t we make this a weekly thing since we both seem to be at the same place for our appointments,” Aaron smiles crookedly.

“I’d love that.” 

Aaron sat back a moment studying the younger man for a while, “Spencer, it doesn’t bother you?”

“What?” The genius looks at him a little confused.

“What I’m doing for a living,” Aaron folded his hands together on the table, looked down at them with an air of uncertainty suddenly surrounding him.

“Aaron, I grew up in Vegas. I never thought anything of it. In fact most escorts report a rise in their self-esteem and have written articles regarding their positive experiences with this type of sex work. In fact several escorts have talked about how many of their clients only want conversation and companionship and sex is only about 20% of their work. Violence is much lower among escorts than it is for street prostitutes. Many of them keep their bodies in shape, stay away from drugs and have a higher sense of self.” Spencer smiled at the look on Aaron’s face.

“Only you Reid,” Aaron chuckled softly. “Can I tell you that I have missed you’re ramblings.”

“Really? Because I remember many times when you would cut me off in the middle of me rambling useless facts and statistics.” Spencer took a drink of his water to hide the cheeky smile on his face.

“Well, sometimes it was because we needed to be quiet to infiltrate an unsubs home,” Aaron shot back, his own smile gracing his lips.

“Touché,” Spencer chuckled as he sat back in his chair. “Seriously Aaron, whatever makes you happy is a good thing. You haven’t been happy for a while, I’ve missed the old Aaron but I see him coming back.” Spencer kept a keen eye on Aaron as the man took a long drink of his coffee.

“I feel more in control, and I enjoy the company. I know it sounds crazy but I like not always being in control.” He swirled his coffee a moment before taking another drink.

“That is not something I thought I’d ever hear from you. But, isn’t that also a type of control? It’s passive-aggressive certainly, but you know exactly what is going on at all times, that part of you never will go away. Just because you let the clients set the ‘dates’ doesn’t mean you aren’t in control Aaron.” Spencer quirked up a brow as he watched Aaron contemplate his words.

Aaron gave a little shake of his head and marveled at the genius for how well he knew him. “You are a dangerous man Spencer Reid,” The saucy smile he sent his companion made Spencer blush deeply.

“Well, Gideon did tell me that an accurate profile in the right hands could be deadly,” 

Aaron’s face fell a little at hearing that, “He should never have told you that. Profiles are to help catch the unsubs, and yes, with Dowd I used it to get us out of there, but you should never have been in that position in the first place,” Aaron frowned down at his coffee cup as guilt crept into his heart.

“Aaron,” Spencer closed his eyes and sighed, “Don’t, okay? We got out of there alive and none of the hostages were hurt. And I’m not naïve Aaron. I know what Gideon said but I think he’s wrong. An accurate profile can only help us to predict the behavior of the unsub and what he most likely will do next, and to possibly help us get out of dangerous situations unharmed. It can’t actually kill a person that is the decision of the person wielding the weapon.” 

“I know you see him as a mentor-“

“He is, but to be honest you and Morgan have shown me more about how to read a crime scene than Gideon ever has. I know who he is Aaron, it doesn’t mean I don’t care about him.”

“And you shouldn’t stop. Gideon, at his heart, is a good man. I sometimes regret that I signed his okay to return. A part of me thinks he should have retired after Boston. It damaged him in ways he may never recover from Spencer.” Aaron tapped the table before looking back-up at the younger man.

“I’m sorry you don’t need my opinions on Jason Gideon,” Aaron smiled a half smile before he got up, “Come on, it’s getting late.” The check had already been paid but Aaron left a tip on the table before leading Spencer out of the restaurant.

They got back in Aaron’s car and he drove the young man back to his own vehicle. He parked and walked Spencer over as he kept a hand on the small of Spencer’s back. The genius smiled to himself, liking the feel of that hand there. After they said their goodnights Spencer grabbed Aaron’s hand and pulled him back over and wrapped his arms around his ex-bosses waist, pulling him in close he grabbed the back of Aaron’s head and kissed him passionately. His tongue softly licked at the older man’s lips and he heard a moan in the back of his companion’s throat. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and let their bodies meld together as he deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes they broke apart, panting, their arousal quite evident. “Um, well I think it’s late and we should go home,” Aaron wanted nothing more than to bring Spencer back to his apartment and lay him out on his bed to take his pleasure but he didn’t. 

“Aaron,” He was about to say more when his companion cut him off.

“Spencer,” Aaron swallowed hard because his voice was rough with a need he hadn’t ever realized was there, “I find that I do want you Spencer,” His breath shallow as he held the young man in his arms, “But, I’m still sorting out my life. Please, just give me some time?” 

“You’re worth waiting for Aaron,” Spencer whispered against Aaron’s ear making him shudder. Before Aaron let Spencer go he kissed him one more time.

“So, next week? Dinner after?” Aaron stroked a hand down Spencer’s cheek.

“Yes,” Spencer closed his eyes and bit his lip as he leaned into the touch,” Most definitely yes.” The two men finally broke apart and reluctantly each drove back to their own homes.

Aaron took a very cold shower before crawling into bed but it didn’t quite help the images that were going through his head. He pictured Spencer spread out on his bed waiting just for him. He thought of all the things that he wanted to do to the genius and how he wanted to make him come completely undone. Aaron swallowed hard as his cock swelled with the erotic images he just couldn’t get out of his head. Reaching into his nightstand he pulled out the bottle of lube he had there and slicked up his hand. With his eyes closed and his mind focused on the younger man he took his erection in hand and started to slowly stroke up and down. He was slow and gentle at first then as the images became more erotic he fisted himself harder, his other had reached down and played with his balls. His breath hitched as he imagined what Spencer’s sinful mouth would feel like sucking him. Stopping for a moment he slicked up his fingers on his free hand and slid one inside himself. He moaned as he pictured Spencer sliding his cock inside, slowly fucking him. He was so far gone that he shoved three fingers inside him while pulling hard on his cock. Feeling around he found his prostate and started to finger himself while stimulating the bundle of nerves. All too soon he was crying out Spencer’s name as his vision whited out with the force of his orgasm. He pulled his fingers from his ass while milking his cock, riding out the remnants of the powerful release.

Panting hard he let himself calm down before getting up and padding to the bathroom to clean-up. “I’m screwed,” He laughed at himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror for a few minutes. “Well and truly screwed.” Going back to bed he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of what It would be like to have the beautiful genius in his life, permanently.


	7. Shattered Then Made Whole Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is brutally attacked but with a certain genius he finds his balance again.

Spencer was sitting in the hospital room waiting for Aaron to wake-up. He had gotten the call a few hours earlier asking him to come to the hospital right away. Fear had immediately gripped him as he drove too fast down the streets of DC to get there. He didn’t know what happened, but his heart was in his throat when he had first entered the room and saw Aaron’s face. He had to swallow back the tears that sprang to his eyes as he lowered himself into the chair next to the bed. For a long time he just watched the man on the bed, holding his hand, hoping for him to wake-up soon. 

About an hour later Spencer saw that Aaron was waking up and he breathed a deep sigh of relief.

“Spence?” Aaron had a questioning look in his eyes.

“The hospital called me when you were brought in. Apparently I am first on your emergency contact list.” Spencer wanted to ask what happened but he was patient he knew Aaron wouldn’t talk before he was ready.

Aaron tried to sit-up but groaned at the pain in his sides. Spencer found the controls for the bed that allowed Aaron to sit-up in a more comfortable position.

“Aaron, what happened?” Spencer wanted to reach out and touch his friend but held back, he didn’t quite know just how badly he was hurt.

Shame clouded his eyes and at first he wasn’t going to talk about it but he knew that he should because right now more than anything he wanted a drink. He wanted to forget everything but he knew he was safe with Spencer that he wouldn’t judge him for what happened and more than anything he just needed a friend right at this moment.

“It ah it was a client,” Aaron looked away from Spencer as tears formed in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He wasn’t going to give in to his vulnerability, not now, not in front of this man who saw him so perfectly.

“Aaron,” Spencer sat on the bed next to Aaron, still holding his hand, “Tell me what happened,” He kept his voice calm as Aaron looked over at him trying to gauge his feelings. He knew that tone, it was that tone of voice Spencer gets when he talks to victims and it should have pissed him off, but it didn’t, it helped set him at ease. 

Aaron held his breath for a moment before he told Spencer what happened, “It was our third meeting. Everything seemed fine, he wanted me to go with him to opening night of a new play, then a late dinner afterwards. When we got back to his hotel, he ah, he made the first move. After we had sex he,” Aaron’s breath hitched as he closed his eyes trying to calm himself down, “I don’t know what happened, it was like a switch went off and he attacked me,” Aaron frowned as he fought to control the emotions being churned up, “I fought back and before I knew it I was down on the ground. I blacked out and don’t remember what happened from there.” He kept his eyes on his hands he didn’t want to meet Spencer’s gaze.

“If you’re going to ask how I feel I’ll just tell you. I feel stupid, I’m a damn trained profiler and I didn’t see it, I-“ His breath hitched as he silently let the tears fall.

“Aaron if you say this was your fault I will be so mad at you,” Spencer took his friends hands in his and held them tight. “You should know that this is not your fault. What happened was all the other man. The fact that your senses didn’t alert you was because you became comfortable with him. How many times have we seen this with victims? Don’t you dare blame yourself,” Spencer had to keep an outward appearance of calm, when inside he was raging with fury and anger, “Aaron, I am so sorry this happened. Do you want to report him?”

Aaron’s head shot up and there was fear in his eyes and it made Spencer’s heart lurch in his chest.

“I, I don’t know, I don’t know Spencer,” His hands shook as fear settled around him. 

Spencer was unsettled. He had never in his life seen Aaron so afraid which pissed him off even more. Part of him was tempted to go find this man and draw his gun on him, to scare the crap out of him to make him just as afraid as Aaron was.

The doctor chose that moment to come into the room to check on his patient. 

“Good evening Mr. Hotchner, I’m glad to see you awake,” The doctor set about checking his vitals and fluids before pulling up a chair. “Mr. Hotchner, I’m going to be blunt. You have several cracked ribs, contusions on your torso, abdomen and thighs. Bruising around your arms and lower legs, as well as swelling to you face and you’re going to have one hell of a black eye. Luckily there is no internal bleeding but you are going to be in pain for a few days. I’m prescribing a pain medication and you will need to put ice packs on your face and your upper chest several times throughout the day to help with the swelling.”

The doctor took a deep breath before continuing, “Mr. Hotchner, I have to ask if you want to report this. This was obviously a brutal attack.”

“I don’t know doctor. Please when can I go home?” His shields flew up and that old stoic mask slipped into place and Spencer knew he was guarding himself. It was painful to watch it happen. Aaron had made such strides in the last six months. He was happier, more open and more settled than Spencer ever saw him before. Now, he didn’t know how this was going to affect his friend.

“I’d like to keep you overnight just for observation, there is no concussion and I feel confident in letting you go home in the morning. But, you will need to take it easy.” Aaron nodded his head in understanding. After the doctor left Aaron was trying to move to get to his discarded clothes.

“Aaron, stop let me get whatever it is you’re looking for.” Spencer stood and grabbed the bag of Aaron’s personal effects.

“My phone I need to call Jackson. We had an appointment for tonight, he must be worried-“ Aaron slumped back down on the bed as Spencer reached for the phone. 

“Why don’t I go make the call, you just lie here and rest.” Aaron frowned for a moment before he nodded his head yes.

Spencer walked out of the room, and out of the hospital itself. He wanted to yell and scream. He also wanted to find the bastard that did this and do something very un-FBI like but he knew he needed to keep control of his own emotions so that he could make the phone call and to be there for Aaron.

“Aaron, I was getting worried-“ Spencer cut him off before he said anymore. The two men had started to become friends over the last few months, which Aaron was quite happy about.

“It’s not Aaron Jacks, it’s Spencer,” He took a deep breath, “Aaron needs to cancel his date with you for tonight.”

Jackson heard the fear and anger in the profiler’s voice and was instantly alerted that something was wrong.

“Spencer, what’s wrong?” 

“Jackson, Aaron was attacked last night,” He swallowed back his emotions as he talked to the man on the phone.

“What?!” Jackson practically growled in the phone, “Where is he?”

“I’m not sure he wants to see anyone right now,” Spencer tried to calm the very furious Jackson Grimes down.

“I don’t care, I need to see him. Where is he?” 

Reluctantly Spencer gave out the details to Jackson before he said his goodbyes to go back to check on his best friend. 

“Um, be prepared, Jackson is on his way here,” Spencer sat back down on the bed and took one of Aaron’s hands again, hoping to help calm and soothe the older man.  
“No, I don’t want him to see me like this, you have to call him back and tell him not to come,” Aaron’s anxiety was rising and it took Spencer a good fifteen minutes to get the man to calm down.

“You don’t have a choice Aaron Hotchner because I am already here,” Jackson rushed into the room and ignoring everything he went to his lover’s side and kissed him. “What happened?” Jackson worked to keep his emotions in check as he looked into Aaron’s bruised and swollen face, ghosting his fingers over the bruises.

“It was a client,” He said softly.

Jackson’s face turned to stone at hearing that, “What’s his name,” A protective streak was sparked in him. He cared about Aaron very much and this just pissed him off.

“Please Jacks,” Aaron frowned, he didn’t want a knight-in-shining armor. He just wanted his friends.

“Aaron if that bastard did this to you think of what he’ll do to someone else,” Jackson was angry and indignant for Aaron since he seemed to not be for himself. “You should at least report what happened.”

“And have policemen who I used to work with look at me differently? No, no I’m not going to do it.” His breathing got shallow as he felt a panic attack begin.

“Okay, take a deep breath Aaron, you need to calm down,” Spencer kept a hold of his hand and cursed when tears slid down Aaron’s face.

“What I need is to go home,” Aaron took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. 

“I know, but for now the doctor wants you to stay overnight and I don’t see where it would hurt,” Spencer held his hand as Aaron closed his eyes and huffed out a breath.

“Fine, I’ll try to stay calm,” Aaron squeezed Spencer’s hand, grateful for the younger man being there.

He looked over at Jackson and tried to smile but it fell flat. He was glad that Jackson was there but he felt foolish for trusting the client like he did. 

The next day Spencer drove Aaron home and decided to stay there with him. At first the older man protested but Spencer insisted. He did have to go to work the next day but told Aaron if there were no cases he would be over after work to help him. He had spent some time in the kitchen making some easy to re-heat frozen meals and stocked them in Aaron’s freezer. 

“Spencer you didn’t have to do all this. I can manage on my own,” Aaron sighed as Spencer gently wrapped his arms around him, he wasn’t sure what they were, so he just kept it in his head as friendship for now.

“I wanted to Aaron. You just rest and I’ll let you know if there is a case, okay?” 

“Okay, be careful Spence,” Aaron leaned in and kissed his cheek then broke away too soon for his liking, he would reflect on those feelings later, but not now. He didn’t want to think about now. He pulled his six-month chip out of his pocket and held it in his hand. A reminder to not go to that dark place, though he was feeling rather vulnerable and shaken.

“Okay, I’ve got to go, but I’ll call,” Spencer grabbed his messenger bag and rushed out the door. As he made his way to his car he got a text from JJ that they had a case. “Damn,” he mumbled to himself as he drove in hoping Aaron would be okay if they had to go out of state.  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
Rushing up to the round table room he apologized for being late. Gideon just raised a brow, studying him for a moment before he signaled for JJ to start the briefing.

“This case is local. We have five men in the last three months. All five have been confirmed as working male escorts. From what local police have gathered, each men had three dates with the unsub then after engaging in consensual sex, this happened,” JJ opened the pictures of each of the men and try as he might Reid’s eyes widened. All five men had a similar look to Aaron.

Morgan was the first to catch the look, “Something you want to tell us Reid?” His voice was wary as he looked at the genius.

“No, nothing, It’s just,” He frowned a moment as they all looked towards him, “Well, does anyone think it’s strange they all look like,” He took a deep breath before continuing. Hotch was still a sore subject for some of them but Spencer was genuinely afraid of what was going on, “Well, they all remind me of Hotch.” He swallowed as he looked at his teammates.

“Reid, come on man, each one of us could say that we’ve looked like the victim pool at one time or another,” Morgan’s smooth voice was more controlled than normal and Reid picked-up on the fact that Morgan was actually worried about Hotch.

“Yeah, I know but Morgan, it’s more than just slight coincidence. The build, the strong jawline, the eyes, the hair, it’s just weird is all I’m saying.” Reid looked down at the reports and noticed that all the injuries were just like Aaron’s. 

“Okay, I’ll give you that. It is a little odd, but no one here has heard from Hotch in over six-months and I highly doubt that Aaron Hotchner would become a professional escort.” Morgan shook his head at Reid.

Reid just stayed silent as he looked over the files of each of the dead men. 

“Well, we may want to at least warn him. Spencer you and I will go to Hotch’s place, Morgan and Prentiss I want you to go to the ME’s and get all the information you can. JJ I want you to write-up a press release but don’t do anything with it till I get back. Ashley, I know you’ve been working closely with Reid on doing the geographic profiles, do you think you can get that started?” Gideon looked to the newest member of the team.

“Yes sir, I believe I can handle that.”

“Good. And on the way back Reid and I will go to the latest crime scene.” Gideon studied the genius for a moment and saw the slight fidget. He knew Reid knew more than he was telling him.

Once they got in an SUV Reid knew Gideon was going to start asking questions. He wanted to warn Hotch that they were coming and all he could do was send a quick text. 

_New case, Gideon wants to see you. Victims resemble you Hotch. ___\- Reid fired off to him.

__Does anyone know yet? How long? ___\- Aaron sent back right away._

___No one knows. Be there in fifteen, be prepared._ – Reid shut off his phone and put it away._ _

__“Want to tell me what that was about?” Gideon asked as he drove towards Aaron’s apartment._ _

__“No,” Reid stared ahead as Gideon continued to drive._ _

__“Was that Hotch?” Gideon tried to keep his normal calm demeanor._ _

__“Gideon, popular to contrary belief I do have friends outside of the BAU,” Spencer narrowed his eyes at his mentor, “And stop trying to profile me.” Spencer sat back in his seat and worried over what was going to happen when they got to Hotch’s apartment._ _

__Gideon didn’t say anything, he had his answer. Spencer had seen Hotch outside of the job, he just wasn’t sure how close they were. Gideon wasn’t stupid. He knew Aaron had been having an affair with Morgan. He just didn’t think it was his place to get involved, but Spencer was different and he would get to the bottom of the mystery one way or another._ _

__They arrived at Aaron’s apartment and Spencer started to get slightly nervous when he knocked on the ex-agents door._ _

__Aaron answered and Spencer admitted he looked good. He had showered and changed and Spencer wanted to lean in and kiss him on the cheek but he didn’t, he was going to let Aaron take the lead._ _

__“Jason, Reid, come on in,” Aaron stepped back to let the two men into the apartment. Aaron knew that Jason was going to immediately start to profile him and he would let him, for now._ _

__Unashamed he handed Spencer a cup of coffee, then held up the carafe to Jason who just gave a slight nod._ _

__Holding onto their coffee’s Aaron led them into the living room and sat down on the couch with Spencer next to him. He wanted to reach out like he normally did  
when Spencer was over, but with Jason there he held himself back._ _

__“Okay, Jason, Reid, what is this all about?” Aaron took a sip of his coffee as he relaxed back in the couch and crossed his legs._ _

__Jason had never seen Aaron quite like this, tight form fitting jeans, name brand polo shirt that probably cost more than half his own wardrobe and that tension he always kept on his body was gone. He wondered just what was going on with his former colleague and friend. He also noticed the bruising on his face and the prominent black eye but he wasn’t going to ask, not yet at least._ _

__Keeping that inscrutable look on his face he started to talk about the case they were handed by the DC police. Spencer handed the file he brought over for Aaron to look at. He knew he was breaking protocol but he didn’t give a damn. He hoped this would make Aaron talk, if not to the team then at least to Gideon and himself._ _

__Aaron lifted a brow as he looked over at Spencer, “So you think I’m part of the victim pool?” He kept his gaze on Spencer, not turning to look at Jason as the man leaned forward and put his arms on his legs and just stared at Aaron._ _

__“It’s not a damn coincidence Hotch,” Spencer surged off the couch as he shoved the pictures at him, “You were targeted. You match his preference dammit.”_ _

__“Spencer,” Aaron looked at him and gave a bit of a shake to his head._ _

__“Dammit why are you being so stubborn?” Spencer’s breathing sped up as he stood with his hands in his pockets._ _

__Aaron stood and started pacing. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his new career, it was that he let an unsub in, he let his guard down and he paid the price. He leaned against the wall and took a few deep ragged breaths. Aaron looked over at Jason then at Spencer._ _

__“You didn’t say anything did you Spencer?” Aaron gently crossed his arms over his chest so as not to aggravate his broken ribs._ _

__“No, I respect your privacy, but this is bigger than your privacy,” Spencer stepped up to him and put his hands on Aaron’s arms, lending support, “He may come after you again. You are the one he kept alive,” Spencer said low enough that Gideon probably couldn’t hear but loud enough for Aaron to hear._ _

__Aaron pondered Spencer’s words for a moment then carefully moved back to the couch and winced when he sat back down. He took the file and started to look through it more thoroughly. His jaw worked back and forth as he considered what to do._ _

__“This stays between us Jason, I mean it,” Aaron glared at his former colleague and mentor._ _

__“If that is what you want. But I think I figured some things out already. Stop me if I’m wrong,” Jason sat back and put a toothpick in his mouth to chew on, he slightly slouched and studied Aaron and Spencer through slitted eyes. “You’re working as an escort and you were attacked by the unsub. He left you alive Aaron, why?” Jason watched the tight expression on Aaron’s face._ _

__“I don’t know. I don’t remember much,” He inwardly cursed himself and let out a small smile because he knew where the profilers were going to go. “Fine, let’s get it over with.” He sat back and Jason couldn’t help the quiet chuckle as he shook his head._ _

__Spencer was the one to lead him through the cognitive recall, for some reason the genius didn’t want Jason to do it. He was feeling rather protective of Aaron right at the moment.  
“Okay, tell me what happened earlier in the day, you were getting ready-“ _ _

__Aaron closed his eyes and brought the evening prior into his mind, “I was getting dressed. Formal attire, but not black tie. I met him at the bar at the theatre. We went to the opening of a new play, then a late dinner after. We went back to his hotel. That’s when we…” He stumbled on his words. Reid wasn’t naïve he knew what Aaron did for a living._ _

__“Hotch, you had sex?” Gideon was blunt because he wanted to understand the whole picture._ _

__“Yes Jason,” Aaron opened his eyes as she stared at the agent, “We had sex,” He let the sarcastic tone enter his voice._ _

__“Aaron,” Spencer got his friends attention, “Close your eyes. Think like a profiler and not a date, think back to dinner was there anything off?”_ _

__Aaron took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “Looking back, yeah at dinner he was fidgety. I just chalked it up to what might happen later that night. His eyes, damn,” Aaron opened his eyes and shook his head, “I missed it.” He shook his head._ _

__“Missed what Hotch?” Gideon narrowed one eye while he lifted the other._ _

__“You know that look Gideon, we’ve seen it how many times? That little bit of madness just behind the eyes.” Aaron frowned and cursed himself for not seeing it at first._ _

__Aaron then told them about the attack but again frowned deep as he remembered more._ _

__“He kept calling me Robert, I didn’t remember that.”_ _

__“That’s good Aaron,” Spencer grabbed his hand, “Would you sit with an artist? We need a description.”_ _

__“Not a bureau one. I know someone but she won’t come if you guys are here.”_ _

__“Is she another escort?”_ _

__“No Jason she isn’t. And I won’t tell you who she is, but I’ll get you something later today. I won’t give you a formal statement, but I’ll give you what I can. You can’t compel me to talk, even if I am part of the victim pool.” Aaron’s tone told Gideon that there was no changing his mind._ _

__“Damn lawyers,” Gideon bowed his head thinking. “If we take you back to the hotel will you walk us through what happened?”_ _

__“Only if it’s you and Reid and no recording devices.”_ _

__“Whatever you want Hotch, but I want to put a detail-“ Aaron held up his hand and motioned for the two men to follow him. Opening the curtain he pointed to the two unmarked cars. He turned back and smirked at Jason._ _

__Spencer shook his head, “Jackson?” He asked with a bit of amusement in his voice._ _

__“Jackson,” That was all Aaron would say and when Gideon went to ask more Aaron clammed up._ _

__A few minutes later the three men had piled into the SUV and made their way to the hotel. Aaron knew the desk clerk and when he asked to see the room from the night before he was given a key._ _

__When they were in the elevator Aaron couldn’t quite take it anymore and turned to Gideon, “You haven’t said anything about this Jason.”_ _

__“What’s there to say?” Gideon was being purposefully evasive and Aaron knew it._ _

__“Trying interrogation tactics Jason? Really?” Aaron huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “Stop being a damn profiler for once.”_ _

__“Okay,” Jason took a moment then he turned fully on the man who had been more than a friend, “What the hell are you doing Aaron Hotchner? This isn’t you,” His eyes swept him up and down. “Look what happened to you last night. How can you be sure that this won’t happen again?” Aaron was taken aback by the pain he saw in Gideon’s eyes._ _

__“Jason,” They arrived at the floor and quickly made their way to the room Aaron’s attacker had reserved the evening before. He put a hand on Gideon’s arm to stop him before they entered. “I thought after the attack that I was going to quit. But I had a lot of time to think about this and as hard as it might be for you to understand, I am enjoying this. I can be more myself or play a role and have fun with it. What I don’t have to be is in charge, in control. The only decisions I have to make is whether I take a new client and how do I fit them into my schedule. It’s freeing.”_ _

__He took a deep cleansing breath before he continued, “From now on I’ll use more of my profiler skills and do more background checks before I accept a new client. I’ve kept up my registration to carry a concealed weapon and being a former FBI agent they realize that there may be risks to my person so I’ve been granted an exception to carry. From now on I’ll have my ankle holster on me till I’m certain of my clients. Is that good enough for you?” Aaron pursed his lips and raised his brows waiting for Gideon to protest even more._ _

__“Just,” Gideon didn’t normally show a lot of emotion but the two men with him were very important to him and he mentally kicked himself for ignoring Aaron all these months, “Be careful.”_ _

__Aaron turned to the door and let a small smile grace his lips. He felt slightly honored that Gideon was so worried about him. He may have narcissistic tendencies, but he knew still waters ran deep and Gideon often felt too much which caused most of his disconnect. Shaking himself out of his reverie he opened the door and walked in._ _

__The police and CSU must have swept through the room because there was a fine dust of fingerprint powder everywhere. He knew his name was going to be on their reports, and he knew they would have figured out that sexual activity took place. He would expect the officers when they came to question him._ _

__He went over in detail the evening, the sexual encounter and then the fight. He remembered more while there. After about an hour he was getting tired and the pain in his ribs was getting to him. Spencer noticed and suggested they head back and drop Aaron off at his apartment._ _

__He was right in that a detective came to his apartment to speak with him. He went over the evening with the detective but told him he wasn’t willing to come in and because he was the victim they couldn’t compel him to go in. He also asked for anonymity. The detective had to acquiesce, the couldn’t legally force Aaron to make an official statement and since the FBI had taken over the rest of the cases all the detective could do was thank the man for his cooperation thus far and promised not to bother him again._ _

__Aaron called Elle after the detective left and she immediately came over. Working together Aaron was able to give her a good description of the unsub. When they had a good approximation Aaron faxed the sketch to Spencer’s personal e-mail. He thank Elle for helping him. After she left he had a quick lunch and found he was mentally and physically exhausted._ _

__Aaron took some pain killers then crawled back into bed. He didn’t wake till he felt strong thin arms come around him as they held him gently but close. Aaron smiled into the pillow and allowed himself the luxury of Spencer being curled around him, comforting him. He would think about what this meant later, but for now he fell asleep content with his decision not to give-up his new life. The peace he had found was precious and he would hold onto that for as long as he could. Emptying his mind he again fell back into a dreamless sleep._ _


	8. Aaron Gives Spencer Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case ends and Aaron gives come comfort to Spencer and a confession is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta: Cait Seventeen

Aaron woke to find Spencer still there. Sometime during the night the genius had changed position and now Aaron was on his back with Spencer wrapped around him. He knew he should have the younger man leave, but he didn’t want to. The comfort felt good and he would cherish every bit of it.

When Spencer stirred and looked up he saw Aaron watching him and smiling.   
“Good morning.” Aaron knew his voice was rough, but he didn’t care as he carded his fingers through the long curly hair.

“Good morning.” Spencer couldn’t help the goofy smile that graced his lips. He leaned in, taking a chance and kissed Aaron softly but not quite chastely.

“Well, I didn’t expect that.” Aaron breathed deeply enjoying the lazy morning. “Thank you for coming back, you didn’t have to...” Aaron started to say when Spencer put a finger on his lips stopping him from saying anymore.

“I wanted to Aaron.” He leaned down and gave the older man a searing, heart stopping kiss. Aaron had to swallow to get his voice back.   
“You have to stop doing that.” Aaron teased. “I am in no shape for anything more.” He cupped Spencer’s cheek and stroked it softly.

“So, you do want more?” Spencer was suddenly shy. He knew he was being the aggressor, but the reward of a Hotch smile was more than worth it.

“Yes, Spencer I do, but I think we need to really talk about it.”

“Aaron, you’re a profiler dammit, profile this,” Spencer sat up and looked down at him with a heated expression.

“Spencer.” Aaron sat up with some difficulty and Spencer grabbed the pillows and put them behind Aaron so he’d be comfortable. “I know you’re worried about me and I know you’re worried about what I am doing but I like what I am doing.”

“I know and I would never ask you to give something up that makes you happy. Like I said before at dinner, I don’t care. I know you’re safe: you would never risk yourself or anyone else for that matter.” Spencer moved to where he was straddling Aaron’s legs, being mindful of his bruises. He leaned in and rested his head on Aaron’s forehead, “I love   
you Aaron. I have for a long time and if this is what you want I’ll be here for you.” 

“Spence,” Aaron couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he pulled the genius down to kiss him. “I love you too Spencer. If I had even an inkling that you wanted anything more I wouldn’t have started anything with Morgan.”

Spencer laughed and shook his head, “I wasn’t ready Aaron. If you had approached me before Georgia, I would have run. But I’ve learned a lot about myself since then. I’ve learned to be stronger for myself and to start asking for those things that I want and Aaron, I want you.” He leaned in again and gave Aaron another kiss.

“Don’t you have work?”

“Yes, and I got the sketch. Wish you would tell me who did it, it was really good,” Spencer reluctantly slid off Aaron’s lap, then the bed.

“Maybe one day but she’s a bit gun shy right now,” Aaron carefully got up from the bed, threw on some clothes and went into the kitchen to get some coffee started.

When there was a knock on his door he carefully walked over, looked through the peephole and shook his head in amusement. Opening his door he let Jackson inside.

“Jackson, what are you doing here?” Aaron kissed his cheek then stepped aside to let the man in.

“I was worried about you Aaron. Wanted to make sure you were okay,” He smiled as he walked into the apartment. 

“I just put some coffee on, it’ll be ready in a minute.”

“How are you feeling?” 

“I feel like I’ve been run over by a two-ton truck,” Aaron was leaning up against the counter in his kitchen. When the water in the shower went on he smiled at the look on Jackson’s face.

“Did I interrupt something Aaron?” Jackson said with an amused smile.

“No, believe me I am in no shape for anything right now. Doctor said my ribs are going to take at least five weeks to heal. I hope you’re okay with that,” Aaron frowned a moment, hoping that he wasn’t going to lose clients over the attack.

“Aaron, I don’t want anyone else. I will wait till you are yourself again. Like I said at our first meeting, when I choose a partner I keep them till something truly drastic changes, okay?” Aaron’s relief was quite evident. 

As the coffee finished and he was pouring a cup for himself and Jackson, Spencer walked out of the bedroom freshly dressed.

“Oh, I ah, I didn’t know you came by,” Spencer smiled at the millionaire.

“I surprised Aaron too. It’s good to see you again Spencer. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him for you,” Jackson smirked a little at the younger man.

“Thank you, I ah, I have to get going Aaron,” He walked up to the older man and gave him a toe curling kiss. Aaron moaned in the back of his throat as he pulled Spencer close to him but after a minute Aaron finally let go.

“Go on, get out of here before I do something really stupid,” Aaron smiled as the profiler picked-up his satchel and his go bag and started to head out. 

“Do you want me to come back tonight?” Spencer couldn’t help looking quite hopeful.

“I would love for you to come back. I’m in no shape to cook, but I’ll order us something. Just give me a heads-up when you’re leaving.” 

“Okay, and I’ll let you know how the case is going as well,” Spencer started to walk out the door.

“Oh, one thing, how are you going to explain my DNA?” Aaron had thought of this when he was waking up but hadn’t had a chance to bring it up. “My blood type and other information is still stored at the FBI.” It was policy for all agents to have a DNA sample at the bureau just in case of problems with evidence gathering, if the agent was involved somehow or any number of issues that might need a DNA match.

“You’re talking to a genius, remember?” Spencer gave him a cheeky smile as he waved goodbye then left.

Jackson was standing back watching the byplay between the two men. What he noticed was an old affection, camaraderie and the unmistakable look of two men trying to hide their true feelings from him.

“You, Aaron Michael Hotchner, have it bad for that young man,” Jackson smirked as he took a sip of his coffee, “And it is utterly adorable.”

“Shut up Jackson,” Aaron couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Spencer walked into the bullpen with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. Getting to his desk he put his things down then grabbed the picture of Aaron’s attacker he had printed out the evening before and went up to Gideon’s office. 

Stepping inside he shut the door behind him, “Gideon, here’s a picture of the man that attacked Aaron. Also, I know the crime scene techs would have collected DNA and you know Aaron’s DNA will be in that room. The LEO’s have already been informed by Aaron that he isn’t going to file a report. However I know that isn’t usually the case when it comes to us. How do we keep him out of this?”

Gideon sat back in his chair and studied Spencer closely. He looked freshly showered yet he had a feeling that the young man had gone to Aaron’s the night before. It didn’t take a profiler to figure out Spencer’s feelings for the former Unit Chief. 

“You were over there last night weren’t you Spencer?” Jason asked in that dry tone he normally reserved for unsubs.

“What does it matter? He’s no longer my boss and it really isn’t any of your business whether I was there or not. Now, how are we going to keep Aaron’s involvement quiet?” Gideon knew his protégé wasn’t going to talk and he knew he should leave it alone.

“I still say we should tell the rest of the team but I will respect his privacy. Come on, let’s get started.” He rose and started towards the conference room not actually answering Spencer, which was not unusual as Gideon often did that, only talking later on when they were alone and playing chess.

In the end it didn’t matter. The sketch was released to the police and after a couple of days and a little magic from Garcia they were able to locate their unsub. 

Spencer was happy that it was over and they had enough evidence from the suspect’s house to make a strong case against him. Plus he wasn’t as careful as he thought because his DNA was all over the previous two crime scenes. They had their suspect down cold, even without Aaron’s statement.

During the interrogation the team was able to finally get his story and it was a painfully difficult one to hear. When Spencer walked into Aaron’s apartment that night he was obviously quite shaken.

“Want to talk about it?” Aaron pulled the younger man onto the couch, holding him close and gently stroking his hair.

“We caught him Aaron. We caught the guy who did this to you,” Aaron let Spencer lean against him and the younger man’s relief was quite evident. He knew the genius wanted to talk so he would wait for him to open up. He knew not to push Spencer as it only made him retreat further. He also knew these silences well. It was one of the things that Haley just couldn’t understand. How sometimes a case was too much, too emotional and to stay sane he had to compartmentalize, push it aside but his wife was always pushing at him to talk about these things. What she didn’t understand was that often he just couldn’t. 

“His name is Taylor Williams. The name he gave you was false. His brother Robert Williams was his abuser, Aaron. Physical, mental and sexual. We found several journals,” Spencer lowered his head so he was lying on Aaron’s lap and the older man gently stroked Spencer’s hair. “They detailed years of abuse. The parents were either blind or clueless because they left a vulnerable child in the hands of a sociopath. Robert took all his anger and hate for his parents out on his brother. We found family photos and Robert bore a striking resemblance to the victims, you the most. Taylor said he kept you alive because ‘I want Robert to suffer’. He is so far gone in his delusion that he thinks he crippled you. He thinks you are Robert.”

“Did you find the brother?” Aaron’s voice was sad as he listened to Spencer recount the horrors of Taylor Williams’ life. How brother could hurt brother like that he would never understand. His goal as a big brother was always to protect Sean, keep him safe, to never let their father get his hands on him. To that end Aaron took the brunt of their father’s abuse just so Sean would stay unmarked and safe. He would never have even thought of turning his anger at his father on Sean.

“Yes, buried in Taylor’s basement. Seems Robert found his younger brother’s breaking point. Killing him was Taylor’s trigger.” Spencer turned and buried his head against Aaron seeking comfort after the hard day of hearing the suspect’s confession. 

“Hey, Spencer, it’s okay.” The older man ran his hand down Spencer’s arm then pulled him closer and rubbed circles on his back, helping Spencer to relax and forget the day. Soon the young genius was asleep as the exhaustion from the last couple of days caught up to him.

After a couple of hours Aaron gently prodded him awake and they made their way into the bedroom. Aaron was still bandaged but he could at least hold Spencer close knowing the younger man needed that comfort.

When they woke in the morning Spencer was again wrapped around Aaron, who was rubbing his back soothing him. Spencer was startled by his phone going off.

“It’s JJ, we have a case.” Spencer turned in Aaron’s arms and kissed him fiercely. “I’ll call if we’re going out of town.”

“Okay, good luck.” Aaron laid back down and went back to sleep. It was a fitful sleep, he had started to get used to Spencer being there but he knew and understood the job which made the time apart easier to bear.


	9. Recovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has a new date with Victor and things get a little heated.

Aaron looked around his apartment and noticed how much of a presence Spencer was having. There on the kitchen counter was his favorite coffee maker. A drawer in Aaron’s dresser, room in the closet, his favorite shampoo and body products in the bathroom, and even snacks and other favorite foods in the kitchen. On one level it should have freaked Aaron out but it didn’t. He smiled when he looked around and saw books and papers scattered here and there, a forgotten pen, and sometimes even a file he forgot to put away before going to bed. All of these little things had been happening over the last few weeks and it settled something in Aaron to know that Spencer was there, that he felt comfortable bringing in part of his life to mesh with Aaron’s. It also didn’t hurt that the younger man was entirely comfortable with his chosen profession. Aaron sat back on his sofa with a cup of coffee and contemplated for a moment how very different Spencer was from his ex-wife Haley. 

Haley tried to manipulate him into doing what it was she wanted for him. He found out after the divorce that she never wanted him to leave the prosecutor’s office because it was the fast track to public office. Aaron had never had designs on public office. He never wanted to go into politics because he hated politics with a passion. It was the one part of being Unit Chief that he always had a problem with. Although he was good at the job and easily maneuvered around the many political agendas, he hated it. His goal was always to help put the criminals behind bars and to help save a life. When he entered the BAU he knew this was going to be it for him. Haley was supportive of his choice of careers, at first. When he didn’t move up the ladder fast enough for her she started to have the affairs. 

It didn’t take a profiler to figure it out, Haley wasn’t as discreet as she thought she was and Aaron got wind of the whispers and rumors rather quickly. Whenever he was home he had noticed a change and that was the point that he started to pursue Morgan. It was almost a year before Spencer had started and Aaron had a, for lack of a better word, crush on the handsome Chicago cop. When his subtle advances weren’t rebuffed but returned he pursued the relationship in earnest. He had loved fucking and getting fucked by one Derek Morgan. When his feelings grew deeper and he realized that he started to fall for the younger man Derek broke it off. He never knew why, Morgan never gave him a satisfactory answer and it hurt Aaron more than he had been willing to admit. It took them a while to get back on an even keel but by then Georgia happened and his life slowly fell apart.

Somehow Haley had figured out something was going on and she served him with the divorce papers. She tried to use Aaron’s infidelity, which backfired in her face when he produced proof of hers. The judge was fair and split everything except the house down the middle. He awarded a sixty/forty split of the house, seeing as how all the money to purchase and maintain the residence came from Aaron. 

Thankfully the couple didn’t have any children so their divorce was quick and simple. Then, there was Doctor Spencer Reid, boy genius, handpicked by Jason Gideon. When Aaron first laid eyes on the younger man his heart caught in his throat. The kid was socially awkward and dressed like a college TA. Aaron didn’t care, he liked the look and the intelligence of the young Doctor. Aaron didn’t pursue anything with the younger man, he had just assumed that the genius wouldn’t want him. He kept his infatuation to himself, then, again the horrific events in Georgia. Aaron was devastated by those events and it was where his self-doubt had started. His downward spiral had started and he knew he needed a change. When he left the bureau it was devastating but he knew he couldn’t go back, not now, maybe not ever. He was a long way from those events and Aaron could honestly say for the first-time in a long time he was happy. It was a little scary that some of that happiness hinged on his feelings for Spencer but the evidence was all around him that the younger man had deep feelings for him too. Their confessions of their feelings weeks earlier put another smile on Aaron’s face. He continued to contemplate while enjoying his morning coffee. As he was about to take another sip his work phone rang.

“Hotchner,” The greeting was a habit that he had yet to break. Most of his clients knew his past profession and didn’t mind. Aaron wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to truly break the habit.

“Aaron,” The light British accent purred into the phone, “I was wondering if you are free this evening. I know it is last minute but I just got the last minute invite myself. There is a new temporary installation at the National Gallery and I’ve been asked to try to secure an interview with the artist.”

“Victor,” Aaron smiled softly thinking of the very sexy Victor Franks, “I have no plans and I would love to go with you. Do you want to meet somewhere first?”

“Dinner and drinks at Oyamel, then we’ll head over to the museum. I’ve already made reservations for 6:30 hoping you’d say yes,” Aaron could hear the hope in Victor’s voice.

“Then I will meet you at 6:30. I’m glad you called Victor, I look forward to this evening,” Aaron smiled into the phone happy that the man had called. He had been a little nervous after his attack that he would lose his clients, and Victor had become one of his favorites. When not one of them had dropped him he had breathed a sigh of relief. 

“As do I, see you tonight,” The two men hung-up and Aaron immediately put the appointment into his phone. He then sent a text to Spencer letting him know that he was going to be out late. He let Spencer make the decision of whether he wanted to stay at his own apartment or Aaron’s. Getting up he went over to his computer and checked on his e-mails. He had two separate accounts. One that was personal for friends and family and one for his business. He saw three new ones from Wanda Eames about the possibility of some new clients. Aaron flagged those to look at later. He has been interested in expanding his client list especially now that he has been healed up and is back in the game.

At 6:15 Aaron was pulling up to the valet just down the street from the restaurant. He smiled to himself because he was excited to be meeting up with one of his favorite clients. He straightened his jacket as he walked in and looked around to see Victor sitting at the bar. Smiling he wrapped that air of confidence he had cultivated for most of his adult life around him and strode up to the bar. Coming up behind Victor he laid a hand on the man’s shoulder and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Victor turned and smiled at Aaron, giving him an appreciated look from head to toe.

“It’s good to see that handsome face again Aaron,” Victor stroked his cheek and let his fingers trail along his jaw and the eye that had been deeply bruised just a couple of weeks before.

“Thank you. It’s good to see you again too Victor,” Aaron sat next to his companion and ordered a ginger ale. The two men traded small talk and light touches till they were shown to their table. After settling down then ordering they both started to relax even more. Aaron stared into his glass lost in his thoughts for a few moments.

“Did I lose you Aaron?” Victor took a sip of his wine as he watched the other man carefully.

“You’ve never asked me for sex, why?” Victor almost choked on his drink at the very frank question Aaron just asked him.

“Um, well like I said in our first meeting I want a companion who can go to these openings and I don’t have to worry,” Victor narrowed his eyes at Aaron as he noticed that Aaron was carefully scrutinizing him.

“No, it’s more than that. You flirt and you are quite comfortable in your skin. You ooze overt sexuality Victor, yet I have never seen you with a lover and you’ve never mentioned one,” Aaron took a long drink of his ginger ale as he watched his companion carefully.

“You really haven’t figured it out?” Victor smiled as he picked up the bottle of wine and refilled his glass.

“No. You are, as my friend Garcia would say, a conundrum. I see what you want everyone else to see, a confident, intelligent and strong individual. As I already said you exude sexuality without even trying. But, you rebuff any and all advances so that has had me wondering. Do you already have someone and they are uninterested in this part of your life? Or does it have to do with that very confident sexuality?”

Victor raised his glass and smiled, “Well played Aaron Hotchner,” He was going to say more when they were served their dinner. Aaron patiently waited while they had plates set down in front of them and water glasses refilled. They thanked their waiter and smiled when he turned away.

“I’m asexual. I figured it out a long time ago and I’m comfortable in my skin because I’ve had many years to understand my sexuality and myself. While I have had sex, I find that I prefer to give pleasure. I do like to be touched and kissed but the actual act of sex doesn’t really do anything for me. Those rare times when I do get aroused I often take care of it,” Victor smirked at the startled expression on Aaron’s face.

“I do like pretty things though Aaron, and I can be attracted to a person but it’s more on an intellectual level. If you hadn’t been so pretty, we would certainly not be here.” Victor laughed at the raised brow on Aaron’s face.

“Victor, have you been waiting for this conversation? I get the feeling that you’ve been waiting for me to ask,” Aaron’s eyes darken as he leans forward to caress the other man’s face.

“I have. I figured you would eventually bring it up.” Victor leaned into the soft touch and closed his eyes.

“So, you do like to be kissed,” Aaron ran his thumb along the soft full lips as he smiled at his companion.

“Oh very much so,” Victor barely got the words out when Aaron leaned in, gentle fingers still on Victors face Aaron seals his lips over his companions in a soft almost chaste kiss. Victor’s fingers card through Aaron’s hair when he pulls him closer. Deepening the kiss Aaron moans slightly in the back of his throat. After another few kisses Aaron pulls away smiling.

“I could see us doing that again,” Aaron smiled as he sat up in his chair and started on his dinner. The two men exchanged flirtations back and forth as they ate. After a decadent desert of Oaxacan chocolate custard with chocolate sorbet, passion fruit gelatin, chocolate and pumpkin seed crumble and fresh passion fruit seeds Hotch pushes away his plate and reaches over taking Victor’s hand he softly kisses it, testing the waters a little more. 

Victor smiles at their joined hands before returning the favor. He was getting the distinct impression that Aaron was trying to seduce him. After taking care of the bill they walk out arm in arm and head over to the museum.

“Dinner was enlightening,” Victor says softly as they pass through the museum doors, handing the concierge the invitation for the evening’s reveal and party. Victor steers them towards the room where the installation was set-up as excitement thrummed through him. This was going to be the first American showing of Heo Jin Kyu, a Korean ceramic artist that was known for his large scale thrown and coil built pots. The pieces on display are quite breathtaking in their simplicity. The two men tour the installation before Victor breaks away from Aaron to go speak with the artist. Aaron was left to his own devices for a while when a woman comes up to him and smiles.

“It’s nice to see Victor with someone,” She tells him.

“He is different, but I can’t help enjoying watching him praise an artist one minute then horribly criticize the next. It really shouldn’t be as charming and entertaining as it is.” Aron smiled as he watched an animated Victor speak with Mr. Kyu.

“He is strangely charming. How long have you two been dating?” The woman was unashamed at her forthrightness which made Aaron give her a second look. Average height, elegantly dressed, long auburn hair and a beautiful smile. Aaron quirked up a brow as he studied her for a moment before answering.

“We’ve known each other for a few months,” He was careful with his words, he didn’t want to give too much away. He didn’t know how much Victor had told anyone of their arrangement.

“I have to say the two of you do make a very handsome couple,” Aaron had been taking a drink of some water which he almost choked on at her statement.

“Well, thank you…” He was cut off when Victor came over practically glowing with excitement.

“Mr. Kyu is absolutely wonderful. He invited me to his private temporary studio to watch his process. He has even consented to a photographer to be there. I’ll get a full exclusive interview.” He smiled openly as he threaded his arm through Aaron. “Caitlyn, I see you have met my companion for the evening,” Victor turned to the woman.

“I don’t think we’ve formally introduced ourselves. I’m Caitlyn Summers,” She held out her hand for Aaron.

“Aaron Hotchner, it is very nice to meet you Mrs. Summers,” Aaron took her hand and brought it to his lips, lightly kissing the back of her hand.

“And why do you presume Mr. Hotchner that I’m married?” Caitlyn’s expression was playful so Aaron decided to keep it light.

“You can’t quite hide the tan lines of where your wedding ring sits. You have talked too many of the men here, even lightly flirted but it hasn’t gone beyond that, which tells me that you are extremely faithful to your husband. You enjoy your sexuality but you aren’t overt and don’t lead anyone on. You have also been careful with your alcohol and switched to water about an hour ago, which tells me you want to get home sober to whoever it is that is waiting for you. You probably don’t wear the ring because you don’t want people to get the wrong impression of who you are.” Aaron smiles at her when he finishes.

“Well, I would say that you are presumptuous but that was very accurate. Are you some self-proclaimed psychic or something?” Cailyn teased.

“No, I used to be a profiler for law enforcement. It’s a skill that I can seem to ever turn off.”

“Victor, you do know how to find the most interesting people.” Caitlyn smiled at the two men, “So what do you do now Mr. Hotchner?”

Aaron turns to Victor, no knowing how much to reveal. They share a look but Victor just shrugs as if to say to Aaron that it’s fine with him.

Aaron leans in close to the woman, “Well, to be honest Mrs. Summers, I am here as Mr. Franks escort for the evening.” Aaron pulled back and took Victor’s arm in his and walked away leaving a stunned woman behind.

“You are absolutely wicked and stunning at the same time Aaron. I would have hated to be interviewed by you.” Victor found that he was a little turned on by Aaron’s display, 

“Would you like to get out of here? I find I want to take you back to my place and do wicked things to you.” Victor took a long drink of his champagne while he watched his companions eyes dilate with lust.

“Only if you are sure,” He was stopped from saying anything more when he felt warm lips on his.

“I am very sure. I can’t promise that I will maintain for myself, but like I said earlier I find my pleasure in giving other’s pleasure.” Before they knew it Aaron was driving them to Victor’s house. 

Victor had taken the train to the restaurant not wanting to drive. As soon as they entered the house Victor backed Aaron against the wall and proceeded to ravish his mouth. Sliding his lips along Aaron’s he darts his tongue out licking at the closed lips encouraging the other man to open. Aaron obliges and soon their tongues tangle together tasting each other, exploring each other’s mouths as the kisses become more heated. A deep moan is heard and neither man knew quite who it was.  
Pulling away Victor grabs Aaron’s hand, noticing the prominent erection he gets a wicked smile on his face. 

“Let’s take this upstairs,” Aaron let’s himself be pulled up the stairs and into a very lush bedroom. Victor slowly starts to strip Aaron of his clothes starting with his jacket kissing him as he peels each layer off. After the vest, Victor pulls Aaron’s dress shirt from his slacks and starts to undo each button slowly. He lowers his head and trails soft kisses down his lover’s chest licking at a nipple and slowly sucking on it. Aaron hisses out at the jolt of pleasure that runs through his body. Sliding the shirt off Victor licks his way back up to take Aaron’s mouth in a hot, passionate kiss. Lips slide across each other as Aaron pulls Victor close to him their bodies slowly melding together.

Victor places his hands on Aaron’s shoulders and slowly pushes him down on the bed. Climbing on top he continues his assault on his lover’s mouth as his hand snakes down and fumbles on the buttons of the slacks Aaron is wearing.

“Oh god Victor,” Aaron reaches out and pulls Victor’s shirt off him, he wants to touch the soft milky skin of his companion. Victor smiles as he once again trails kisses along Aaron’s chest and stomach. He lifts off the bed for a moment as he slides his hands under the waistband of Aaron’s slacks and pulls them off. Standing he strips the rest of the way, pants shoes and socks all come off. Now fully naked he slides along Aaron’s body taking his mouth in hard bruising kisses this time as he moans deep in his throat. The feel of his lover’s body against his gives him the kind of pleasure he enjoys.

“Aaron, god you feel so good,” He sighs as he touches every part of the man underneath him slowly undoing that stoic exterior that Aaron can’t quite get rid of completely.

“Victor,” Aaron begs as he thrusts his hips up wanting to be touched. His legs drop open in a wanton display encouraging Victor to continue.

Victor smiles as he moves back down and settles between Aaron’s legs. Slipping his thumbs under the waistband of the boxers he pulls them down freeing Aaron’s now throbbing erection. Aaron’s eyes roll back in his head when he feels the wet heat of Victor’s mouth envelop the head of his cock. Victor sucks on the head licking up the pre-come that was already leaking, humming softly in satisfaction.

“Fuck,” Aaron cries out as he thrusts up seeking more of that hot, wet mouth. Victor slides his lips down as he takes more of the hard cock into his mouth. Hallowing his cheeks he starts to suck moving his head up and down while his tongue licks the throbbing vein. 

“God that feels so good. Victor,” Fisting his hands in Victor’s hair Aaron cries out as he feels his orgasm start to pool low in his belly. Victor grabs the base of Aaron’s cock and squeezes just a bit to prevent him from coming right away. Pulling off he grabs the small container of boy butter he had taken from his nightstand and slicked up his fingers. Settling back down between his lover’s legs he once again takes Aaron’s cock in his mouth. At the same time he starts to encircle Aaron’s hole with his finger, slowly he slides it in and begins to finger fuck Aaron while sucking on the hard cock.

The sensations crashing through him are almost too much as he grips the bedsheets with one hand trying not to thrust up and gripping Victor’s hair with the other.

“Victor, please,” Aaron cries out as Victor slides another finger in brushing against his lover’s prostate. He thrusts up at the sudden jolt of pleasure that is almost too much. Aaron’s words become almost incoherent as he throws his head from side to side trying to take everything Victor is giving him.

Pulling off with a pop Victor thrusts a third finger inside Aaron and ardently starts to fuck him with his fingers.

“Come on Aaron, come for me. I want to see you fall apart. I want to see that stoic nature of yours fall away as you get lost in desire,” Victor’s eyes sparkle as he watches the writhing, sweating man under him. When he feels that Aaron is close he once again takes his cock in his mouth. It’s almost too much when Aaron thrusts up crying out as he comes hard filling Victor’s mouth with his release. 

Victor swallows everything Aaron gives him licking him clean he crawls back up and settles in Aaron’s arms. 

“Holy fuck Victor,” Aaron pants out as his arms come around the other man.

“It was worth it to see you come apart Mr. Hotchner,” Victor slowly caresses the chest of the man under him, his fingers sliding through the rough, thick chest hair.

“Do you want me to try?” Aaron lays Victor down and kisses him his tongue flicking into Victor’s mouth and tasting himself he lets out a little moan.  
“Just touch me, that’s all I need,” Victor says as they settle in each other’s arms. Aaron slides his hands over Victor’s body enjoying the feel of the soft silky skin. He kisses the other man’s shoulders as his hand wanders down and cups the soft cock. Slowly stroking Aaron is rewarded with a deep moan from Victor. For several minutes he indulges in touching and caressing Victor who sighs softy enjoying the feel of the hands on him.

Reaching down Victor stills Aaron’s hand on his cock and just keeps it there, holding him.

“Just like that,” Victor sighs in contentment as he lays close falling asleep. Aaron smiles and wonders at Victor’s generosity as he too falls gently asleep.

A few hours later Aaron is woken-up by the ringing of his phone. Getting out of bed he searches for his pants and when he finds them he pulls the phone out and answers it.

“Hotchner,” Aaron says quietly not wanting to wake Victor.

“Aaron,” Spencer says softly, “Something terrible has happened.” 

“Reid, what’s going on?”

“Aaron, it’s Gideon,” Spencer’s voice is full of emotion and Aaron is instantly on alert.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Aaron hangs up, wakes and tells Victor that he has an emergency. Victor kisses him then asks Aaron to call him later. After he’s dressed he makes his way to Spencer’s hoping nothing too terrible has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter as well as for a couple of other stories I consulted asexuality.org and went on their chatrooms asking questions. The many people in those forums were wonderful and answered all my questions. Victor's reactions are very real for what is called the Gray-A spectrum. As in gray area. There are many who identify as asexual that don't like sex for themselves but do enjoy giving their partner sex. Penetration may not come into play at all but there are many ways that gay-a's will show their partner pleasure.


	10. Aftermath and a New Client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron goes to Spencer to find out what happened with Gideon. He also gains a new client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains both het and slash.

Aaron arrived at Spencer’s apartment in less than a half-hour. He knew he broke a few speeding laws but there was something in Spencer’s voice that worried him. He didn’t even knock he just let himself in with the key that Spencer had given him a few weeks ago. After confessing their feelings for each other Spencer was more than comfortable with his lover having the key to his apartment. Just like Aaron had given him a key just after his attack. It was a matter of trust on both of their parts which was a big step for the two of them. Trust didn’t come easy for either Aaron or Spencer and the fact that they put their trust in each other was something that Aaron cherished.

Aaron stepped inside and all his senses were on alert. His eyes swept around the small mostly dark apartment. On instinct Aaron took out his gun, which he had replaced after turning in his bureau gun, and slowly walked towards the couch. 

“Spencer, are you here?” Aaron called out, his gun loosely raised. When he didn’t hear anything he was getting worried. “Spencer,” Aaron called out again more forcefully this time. When he saw movement on the couch Aaron breathed a sigh of relief and put his gun away. He walked around it and crouched down next to the stirring form.

“Spence, what happened?” Aaron brushed a chestnut colored curl out of his lover’s face.

“He’s gone Aaron. He didn’t even say goodbye, he’s just gone.” Aaron immediately started to look around the room because the look in Spencer’s eye had him on instant alert. Spencer thought he should be angry or upset that Aaron would jump to that conclusion but he knew the other man well enough that it was more out of concern than distrust.

“Aaron, I don’t have any okay? I was tempted, god was I tempted but I didn’t buy any. I called you,” Spencer sat up slowly his head was bowed as he tried to stifle the tears that wanted to fall.

“I just worry about you Spencer,” Aaron moved up onto the couch and wrapped an arm around Spencer’s shoulder, pulling the younger man to him.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Aaron carded his fingers in the soft curly hair as Spencer laid his head on his lover’s shoulder. 

“After Sarah was killed by Breitkopf we all knew Gideon just wasn’t the same. Aaron, he was more broken than he was even after Bale.” Spencer took a deep breath then relayed the events that transpired in Flagstaff Az. He talked about the serial killer on the college campus and how they had a suspect but no evidence.

“We should never have gone along with his plan. He wasn’t thinking right and we all knew it. That girl needed help, but she was used as bait. God Aaron, what did we do?” Spencer’s emotions got the better of him and he let himself go in the arms on the man he loved. 

“Spencer I’m sorry. I wish I could say I would have done things different but I don’t know. Gideon had one foot out the door since coming back to the BAU after Bale. He just didn’t realize it. I think after Breitkopf, then Georgia it was only going to be a matter of time.” Aaron tried to keep the disdain out of his voice but Gideon’s arrogance had been his biggest weakness and the Unsubs had gotten smart and started to exploit that weakness. 

“I know, but I just never thought he’d leave and not say goodbye,” Spencer sat up and grabbed the tissue near the couch to dry off his face. Slowly getting up he retrieved the letter from his messenger bag that Gideon had left him. He handed it over to Aaron as he curled up on the other end of the couch waiting for him to read through it.  
Aaron closed his eyes as he finished and felt for Spencer. Gideon had been instrumental in getting Spencer into the unit, he had acted as mentor and friend to the young man and he just up and left with only a letter as explanation. 

“I’m so sorry Spencer,” He folded the letter back-up and put it down on the table. Turning the younger man he grabbed his hand and held it, “What do you need?” His voice was gentle as he caressed the back of Spencer’s hand.

Looking up he locked eyes with Aaron and sighed. Slowly he slid into Aaron’s lap and pressed his mouth against Aaron’s kissing him. Sliding a tongue out he sought entrance to Aaron’s mouth and the other man obliged. Opening for him Aaron moaned in pleasure against that exploring tongue that swiped inside his mouth.

“Touch me, make me forget,” Spencer whispered against Aaron’s mouth as they continued their passionate kissing. Pulling him closer Aaron broke the kiss as he gently nipped along Spencer’s jaw. The younger man offered his neck in submission as his eyes closed, mouth falling open. Aaron’s eyes glazed over in the wanton display before him and happily obliged by sucking on the soft skin of his throat. Slowly he removed Spencer’s sweater because he wanted to get to the skin underneath.

“Yes, God Aaron, please more,” Sliding his hands up and around Spencer’s back the young man arched into the touch as Aaron nipped along his neck. Hands wandered down to his ass and he was pulled forward. Aaron ground up, his erection quite evident.

“What do you want Spencer,” Aaron’s voice was thick with arousal and Spencer saw the lust shining in his eyes.

“Take me to bed. Make me believe that I’m yours,” He bent down and again pressed his lips to Aaron’s kissing him with open mouthed, almost obscene kisses.

After a short while Aaron prodded Spencer towards the bedroom both of them shedding their clothes along the way. Coming up behind Spencer, Aaron pulled him close so that his back was pressed against Aaron’s chest. One arm wrapped around Spencer’s waist as the other was caressing his chest, his mouth was against Spencer’s neck sucking and biting the soft flesh.

Spencer pressed back his ass grinding against Aaron’s groin as his head fell back on Aaron’s shoulder. The older man pressed kisses to his cheek as his hand wandered slowly down and grabbed his erect cock in his hand. He pulled on Spencer’s cock making it harden even more in his grip.

“Fuck, Aaron,” Spencer cried out as he moved his hips grinding into Aaron’s own erection with his ass.

Aaron gripped Spencer’s chin as he kept up the rhythmic movements on his cock, “Look at us Spencer,” Aaron whispered in his lover’s ear. The full length mirror was on Spencer’s closet door and Aaron had positioned them in front of it. “You’re fucking gorgeous Spencer. Watch me as I work your beautiful cock,” Spencer didn’t know when Aaron had slicked up his hand but the glide of that strong hand on him was almost too much and he started to thrust into it snapping his hips as he kept his eyes on their reflection in the mirror. Spencer was taken by surprise by how erotic he found it watching Aaron through the mirror working his cock. The little electric jolts of pleasure that ran through him was almost too much and he began to cry out as he was brought ever closer to release.

“That’s it love, I’m here. I want to see you come Spencer, can you do that, can you come for me?” Aaron started jerking his hand faster as his thumb passed over the head working the slit. Their eyes locked as they watched each other in the mirror. It was almost too much for Spencer and all too soon he was crying out as he came in thick streams over Aaron’s hand. He wanted to slump down from the powerful orgasm but Aaron held him steady.

Aaron helped Spencer to the bed before he went to clean up his hands. Coming back out of the bathroom with a cloth he gently cleaned his lover before sliding in bed beside him. Spencer pushed Aaron down as he straddled his hips. Grabbing the older man’s half-hard cock in his hands he decided to return the favor.

“Spencer, you don’t have to,” Spencer leaned down and cut off whatever Aaron was going to say with a kiss.

“Let me,” Spencer sat back up and fisted Aaron’s cock, rubbing the head before he moved down again. Gripping firmly he begins to rub up and down in earnest. Aaron started to thrust up into Spencer’s hand as the younger man bent down and took one of Aaron’s nipples in his mouth. Sucking on it till it was hard he gently scraped his teeth over it which made Aaron arch up into his mouth. His breathing shallow as he felt himself close to release.

“I love you Aaron,” Spencer murmurs against Aaron’s chest as he gently nipped his way up to his lover’s neck. 

“Spencer,” Aaron cried out as he thrust up into Spencer’s hand one more time coming hard as his hips arch almost violently off the bed. Closing his eyes he pulled Spencer to him and held him close. 

When he felt that Aaron had relaxed into sleep Spencer sat up and grabbed the washcloth and cleaned him up. Discarding the cloth on the floor he laid back down and curled up in his lover’s arms.

Late into the morning Aaron woke and felt a warm wetness on his arm. He had been spooning Spencer and he felt his lover silently crying. Wrapping himself tighter around him Aaron let Spencer purge himself of the emotions he had held onto so tightly from the night before.

“Spencer,” Aaron sighed as he pulled the younger man closer to him, holding him in his arms. “I know it hurts right now but you’ll be okay. I love you Spencer and I’ll be here for you.” 

Spencer took a shuddering breath to help control his confusing emotions. He was sad and angry at the same time but having Aaron there was better than any drug would have been. 

Aaron got up after he felt Spencer falling back asleep the emotional purge wiping him out. There was a loud knock on the door and Aaron quickly got some pants on to open it so it didn’t wake Spencer. Pulling open the door Aaron stared into the face of the last person he thought he would be seeing.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Morgan growled as he glared at a shirtless Aaron.

Aaron raised a brow as he stared down the darker man standing in the doorway. 

“Not that it’s any of your business but he called me early this morning and asked me to come over. He told me what happened in Flagstaff,” Aaron just stared at Morgan another moment before he moved aside to let him in. 

Morgan did a quick scan of the apartment and Aaron knew exactly what he was searching for.

“He didn’t buy any Morgan. He called me and I came over,” Aaron walked back into the bedroom to grab his discarded shirt to put on.

“So, what you fucking pretty boy now?” Morgan growled as he stared down his former lover.

Aaron’s eyes flashed dark and Morgan should have known not to push those buttons as he found himself pinned to the wall by strong arms.

“That is none of your business. What Spencer and I do or don’t do is none of your concern Agent Morgan,” Aaron snarled as he held Morgan against the wall pinning him there. “He is emotionally raw right now so I suggest you cram that attitude back down your throat. If you really are his friend then you will not hurt him anymore than he already has been.” Aaron shoved off Morgan as he strode into the kitchen and started to make coffee to help him calm down.

Taking a deep breath he followed after Aaron into the small kitchen. Trying to calm down himself he looked over to where Aaron was making coffee, closed his eyes and tamped down on his temper.

“So, what are you doing now? Did you go back to being a lawyer?” Aaron could tell the small talk was forced but he would go along with it for the moment.

Aaron smiled to himself then turned to Morgan, “Public relations,” He turned back to pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator to make French toast and sausage.

“Why do I feel like there is joke in that statement,” Morgan’s voice went flat and cold as he stared at Aaron’s back.

“I don’t know do you feel like it was a joke?” Aaron turned to Morgan with a half-smile on his face. 

“Where is he?” Changing the subject Morgan looked around and didn’t see Spencer he assumed he was still in bed.

“I’m here and if you have something to say about my relationship with Aaron then you can say it to me,” Spencer stood in the hallway with just his pants on and holding a t-shirt.  
“Hey kid, I just wanted to see how you were. The last couple of weeks have been a mess,” Morgan walked up to Spencer who ducked around him and went to Aaron taking him in his arms and kissing him soundly not caring that Morgan was there.

“Well, I guess you’re fine,” Morgan didn’t quite keep the anger out of his voice as he stalked towards the door to Spencer’s apartment intent on getting out of there as soon as he could.

“Morgan,” Spencer walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t be angry. I didn’t tell you because this is exactly how I knew you would react.”

Morgan let go of the door handle and turned towards his friend, “I’m sorry it’s just I worry about you. Are you sure this is what you want?” His face betrayed his emotions as he studied Spencer for a long moment.

“Yes, Derek. This is what I want, and I know why you’re pissed but you are the one that walked away from him, not me,” Spencer kept his voice low because he didn’t want Aaron to hear this part of their conversation.

“You know kid, I sometimes forget just how deadly you can be,” Morgan couldn’t quite keep the hurt of Spencer’s words out of his eyes.

“Well, then you should start respecting my decisions and stop treating me like a kid,” Spencer crossed his arms as he glared at Morgan. “He is part of my life and if you can’t handle it then that is on you to figure out, not me. You are always quick to point out what you think is best for me, yet when I’ve really needed you, you turned your back. Aaron has been there through everything Morgan, everything and he’s still here. He respects what I want not what he thinks I should do.” 

“I think I better leave before we both say something that we’ll regret.” Morgan took a deep breath to calm his anger as he stepped out the door not looking back at Spencer and how upset he was that yet again, when it came to the hard stuff Mogan bailed out.

Spencer sighed as arms came around him and held him close. “You okay?”

“I will be,” He leaned into the arms that held him and let out a contented moan. “Thank you for coming over Aaron,” Spencer smiled as Aaron kissed the side of his neck and held him close.

“You don’t ever have to thank me Spencer. I’ll come whenever you call,” He kissed him once more before releasing him to go back to making something to eat for the two of them.  
Aaron was startled when his business phone rang and frowned at the unfamiliar number.

“Aaron Hotchner,” He was cautious as he answered.

“Aaron, this is Caitlyn Summers. I got your number from Victor. I hope you don’t mind me calling,” The smoky voice of the woman he had met the night before had him quirking up a brow.

“No, I don’t mind you calling. Victor did tell you that most of my clients are male, right?” Aaron couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he moved to sit at the breakfast nook in Spencer’s kitchen.

“Yes, but he did say that you were quite open to suggestions. I’d like to speak with you in person about my situation, if that would be okay.”

Aaron took a deep breath and sat up in the chair. He took a moment to consider before he answered.

“Okay, where and what time?”

“Can you meet me tomorrow afternoon; say around 1 at The Citadel?” Aaron raised both brows at that. The high-end restaurant was one that you needed reservations months in advance for. 

“Alright. I’ll be there,” Aaron said into the phone before he spoke his goodbye to Mrs. Summers.

“Who was that?” Spencer was more intrigued because of Aaron’s surprised looks more than anything.

“A possible new client,” He put the date in his phone before pulling Spencer to him wrapping his arms around Spencer’s waist. “But right now I don’t want to talk about clients, or old teammates, I want you,” Aaron pulled Spencer down into a kiss his fingers stroking the back of Spencer’s neck making the younger man shudder in response.

“You already have me Aaron,” Spencer whispered against the soft lips that were pressing against his.

“Come on, let’s eat then I don’t think I’m going to let you out of bed for the rest of the day Dr. Reid,” Spencer’s eyes practically glazed over at those words.

“Promise?” Spencer bit his lip as he held Aaron’s gaze for a moment longer.

“Oh, I promise Spencer,” The two men quickly ate and cleaned up then Aaron Hotchner kept his promise to Spencer keeping him occupied in bed for the rest of the day.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Precisely at 12:55 p.m. Aaron was walking into the Citadel and waited for the hostess to come and take him to Caitlyn Summer’s table. He dressed impeccably in a dark grey Armani suit, charcoal colored button down shirt and light gray and charcoal tie. When he arrived at the table he thanked the hostess and motioned for Mrs. Summers to keep her seat.

“Aaron Hotchner,” Caitlyn studied him for a moment before continuing, “One-time FBI profiler. Writer of several papers on the correlation between abnormal and criminal behavior, the environmental and familial factors that go into creating serial killers and others; Once a very ambitious prosecutor also. Divorced, no children, rising star in the BAU and one day up and quits.”

“So you did your homework,” Aaron sat back and studied the beautiful red head. He didn’t have time to look her up but he did some quick research the day before while Spencer cooked them dinner. “Caitlyn Summers, Married to Joshua Summers. Head of the high-profile law firm Summers and Stevenson. Car accident five years ago rendered your husband unable to litigate in the courtroom, he works mostly corporate law now. And you have a very successful line of high-end clothing and jewelry for women.”

“Hmm, and you did yours,” Caitlyn took a sip of her water as she took her time gathering her thoughts. Their waitress came over with menus and took their drink orders before moving off and leaving them alone.

“Mrs. Summers I’m going to say this before we discuss anything. I don’t take married clients,” He sat back sipping his water.

“My husband is well aware that I am here. Aaron, Joshua is impotent. The accident that caused his paralysis also caused him unable to have sex. In fact he has no sex drive whatsoever. For the first couple of years it didn’t matter. Taking care of him and getting him to a functional place took priority. But,” Caitlyn took a deep breath before continuing, “I started to find it difficult I am still a fully functioning woman and though Joshua tried, we just couldn’t find a compromise. I don’t sleep around Aaron, if that is what you’re thinking. It was decided between the two of us that I would seek out a discreet escort to help fulfill those needs. Well, the gentleman I was seeing has quit and gotten married. I haven’t found the perfect partner yet and I was hoping it would be you.” She smiled a very telling smile that definitely was doing something to Aaron.

“If I agree, I’d like to meet your husband and get his assurances that he is okay with this. I know what its like to be on both sides of the cheating equation,” Their waitress came back to the table, bringing their drinks and taking their respective orders.

“Of course he thought you might say that. In fact he says he remembers you from your days as a prosecutor. He admired your altruism. Joshua was not surprised to hear that you had moved into the FBI.”

“Well now I am very interested in meeting your husband.” Aaron smiled as he tried to think back through his time as a prosecutor and wondered when he had run into Joshua Summers. He was brought out of his revere by a hand touching his and he looked up into the smiling face of Caitlyn.

“I also must tell you that I have very particular tastes Aaron,” The smile was not only smoldering but there was a predatory aspect to it that made Aaron lift his brow as he studied her.

“And what would those tastes be Mrs. Summers?” He didn’t quite mean to rumble out her name like that but the way she was smiling at him had him swallowing hard.

“What if I told you I like to tie my lovers up; Handcuffs, silk ropes etc. I’m not into pain play, and not full bondage just a need to incapacitate and be in charge,” She slid her hand up underneath Aaron’s suit jacket and he felt the heat coming from her hand and just that touch with the look in her eye she was giving him made his cock swell uncomfortably. When the waitress came back with their lunches he almost jumped in his seat. It was sheer will that he stayed perfectly still while their food and condiments were being placed on the table. 

“Well, Caitlyn, after we speak with your husband I find that I am more than willing to try. It’s normally not my type of thing but I have to say that I am intrigued.” He smiled a crooked smile as he took a long drink of his carbonated water.

The rest of the meal was full of small talk and an air of anticipation hung around Aaron and Caitlyn. Aaron couldn’t deny there was chemistry, and that was one of the important factors he took into consideration when vetting a new client. He was also a little more cautious when doing his research. He had to admit that the bondage aspect both thrilled and terrified him. It may have been a couple of months after his attack but it still sometimes weighed heavy on his mind. He knew he would be very careful with Mrs. Caitlyn Summers.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
The meeting with Joshua Summers went well and it put Aaron at ease a little more. He was still nervous about what Caitlyn wanted but he was willing to experiment. If it didn’t go well then he would know she wasn’t a client for him and he would refer her to Ms. Eames. 

Aaron arrived at the hotel exactly on time and Caitlyn pulled him inside, she shoved him against the door and pressed her silk clad body against him practically devouring his mouth in the process. Reaching up she shoved the jacket he was wearing off him and threw it to the side. Aaron moaned deeply in the back of his throat as he wrapped his arms around the soft and very willing woman currently assaulting him.

Pulling back Caitlyn smiled, “Now that we got that out of the way,” Her smoky voice sent tendrils of lust up and down Aaron’s spine. It’s rare that a woman attracted him so completely like Caitlyn Summers had. She walked towards a chair near the bed and watched Aaron through heavy lidded eyes.

“Strip,” She commanded and Aaron was surprised at how quickly his cock responded. Never taking his eyes off of her he slowly started to undress. First pulling off his tie he threw it to the side, then he pulled his shirt out of his trousers and started at the bottom unbuttoning each button while he bit his lip seductively. She knew he was putting on a show for her and her eyes darkened with lust as she watched the slow seductive strip. By the time Aaron was standing naked before her, his erection quite prominent, she was very wet.  
Not quite ready yet and still never taking her eyes off him she licked her lips slowly as she eyed his jutting erection.

“Stroke yourself, slowly,” She slid off the chair and walked towards him handing him a bottle of lube, “Here,” she leaned in and whispered in his ear, “It’s strawberry flavored.” Shuddering at the warm breath against his ear Aaron took the bottle and poured some into his hand then slowly started to stroke his cock.

She moved around him till she was pressed against his back. Silk clad breasts slowly moving against him had Aaron moaning as sparks of desire almost electrified his skin. Caitlyn ran her hands down his chest trying to feel as much skin as she could. Nipping and kissing at his back her hand slowly moved down and wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck,” Aaron cried out as she fisted him and met him stroke for stroke.

“Not yet, but soon,” Her voice low and her own lust quite evident as she arched into his back. After a few more pulls she ordered him to stop and lie down on the bed. Panting hard he stumbled towards the large king sized bed and laid down, his legs fell open obscenely.

“You look thoroughly debauched already Aaron,” Caitlyn said as she practically slid up on the bed and crawled between his legs.

“God you’re fucking gorgeous,” Aaron growled low in his throat as his eyes never left the woman who was currently running her hands over his legs. 

Caitlyn moved closer and she wrapped her hand around his now even harder cock. Slowly stroking he didn’t notice the cock ring in her hand till it was snapped around the base. His eyes rolled back as he arched up at the tightness that suddenly surrounded his cock and balls. Taking him in her mouth she slid her lips down the hard shaft pulling soft moans from him. For a few minutes she licked and sucked at the hard member causing Aaron to thrust up into her mouth. Pulling off she smiled up at him as the sat up and pulled off the short nightgown she was wearing. She was naked underneath and Aaron couldn’t get enough of looking at her.

Caitlyn left the bed for a moment then came back and straddled his waist. Grabbing one hand she raised it above his head and snapped the handcuff that was dangling on the headboard around his wrist. She did the same with the other wrist as well. 

“Are you okay?” She asked as she bent down and kissed his mouth, licking inside wanting to taste him. 

“Yes,” He barely got out before she moved back down his body to put restraints on his legs as well.

“What’s your safeword?” She asked him as she once again straddled his waist. They had talked about this before he came over but she wanted to make sure he was still aware of what was happening.

“Clandestinus,” He was able to finally get out. She smiled at the Latin word for clandestine. 

“Remember to use it if you get uncomfortable at any time,” She reminded him as she started to nip along his jaw, her breasts pressing into his chest. He arched into the feeling of her licking, sucking and biting all along his neck and chest. Then just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore she slid down on his now condom encased cock. He groaned at the feeling of the wet heat that surrounded him and his breath hitched as she began a slow ride on his straining cock.

Throwing her head back at the feel of Aaron’s cock filling her up she placed her hands on his chest for balance and started to ride him harder and faster.

“Fuck, Cait,” He cried out and tried to thrust up into her but the restraints gave very little, all he could do was lie there and let her do what she wanted to his body.

“God, Aaron, you feel so good. Your cock is so hard in me,” She kept up the dirty talk and she leaned down a little and moved faster straining for release. Finally crying out the orgasm slammed into her as she stilled around the still hard cock inside her. 

After getting her breath back she released the man under her and smiled when he moved swiftly taking off the ring and slipping a fresh condom on he flipped her over, pulling her towards him he started to pound inside her fast and hard. Grunting and sweating at the effort he grabbed her waist in a tight grip pushing her forward then pulling her back onto him hard he finally found his own release as a primal scream ripped from his throat. Collapsing on the bed his vision whited out as he laid there a sticky sweaty mess.

A short-time later he was being gently woken up.

“Come on, let’s get you into a bath,” Caitlyn smiled as she helped Aaron up out of the bed and into the large bathroom with a spa tub. Sitting next to the tub was a small bowl of fresh fruit and bottles of slightly chilled water. He noticed the condom was gone and blushed when he realized he fell asleep with it still on.

“It’s okay Aaron, it sometimes happens. Now come on, let me take care of you,” She guided him into the tub and his eyes closed as the warm water wrapped around him. Moving over to him Caitlyn had a soapy washcloth in her hand, he almost started to protest when she took her time cleaning him. “It’s part of the deal,” She smirked at the stoic look he was giving her.

“I have absolutely no words,” He sighed as he let himself being taken care of.

“You don’t have to say anything Aaron. It really was my pleasure,” She grinned as she moved forward and kissed him. Eating some of the fruit and drinking water he relaxed in the tub and smiled at the attention Caitlyn was giving him. They stayed in the tub relaxing till the water turned cool. Climbing out she handed him one of the hotel robes to put on then led him back to bed where they fell asleep under the soft warm sheets.

She let him rest for a few hours before waking him again taking her pleasure in him a couple of more times during the night. By the time they woke in the late morning Aaron knew he had nothing left. His body felt used in ways that it hadn’t before and he found he quite liked it.

“So, Aaron, did you enjoy yourself?”

“Caitlyn, I swear if you come near me one more time,” He teased as he propped himself up in bed as they waited on room service.

“I take that as a yes then?” The wicked grin on her face had his eyes glazing over but he knew he was spent and couldn’t do anything more.

“Yes, I did enjoy myself.”

“So, have I been added to your list?” She crawled onto his lap and straddled his waist.

“Most definitely you have been added to the list,” He grinned as he cupped the back of her neck and pulled her forward kissing her once more. Room service arrived and they ate their breakfast then dressed and said their respective goodbyes. Aaron smiled to himself as he walked out of the hotel happy to have gained another satisfied client.


	11. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is in Texas with Jackson for a conference, but so is someone else, Derek Morgan and the team. When Morgan comes to their hotel room to interview Jackson things get more complicated and more heated than Derek ever expected.

“God, Jackson I love you’re cock inside me,” Aaron had his legs up on the man’s shoulders as he was being pounded into. Jackson had asked Aaron to spend the week with him in Texas for a conference he was attending. He was being paid six figures for it and he thoroughly enjoyed the man’s company even after a little over two years.

“Like that Aaron? You like my cock pounding inside you?” His breath hitched as he felt closer to his release. He bent down and kissed the man under him with his hot tongue exploring his companion’s mouth. It was one of the things he loved when it came to sex with Aaron. The man had a very talented mouth. Aaron snaked a tongue into Jackson’s own mouth pulling loud moans from the man. “God, what you do to me Aaron,” Jackson cried out as he finally crested that wave that had been building inside him. He stilled a moment to let himself calm down. After a few seconds He pulled out and took care of the condom before coming back to his lover. When he did, he took Aaron’s hard cock in his mouth and started to suck him off. It didn’t take long because Aaron was so close to that edge and Jackson loved seeing his lover being undone bit by bit every time they were together. He loved tearing apart that stoic demeanor of the handsome ex-agent reducing him to a begging, needy mess.

“Fuck, Jacks,” Aaron cried out as he came hard in the other man’s quite willing mouth. After swallowing everything Aaron had given him Jackson moved back up Aaron’s body and again kissed him hard. Aaron moaned into the kiss, tasting himself in his lover’s mouth was always a turn on for Aaron.

“You’re going to be the death of me Jackson Grimes,” Aaron laughed as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

Jackson laughed as he relaxed back into Aaron’s arms. “Well, you are an amazing lover, and I just can’t get enough of you Aaron Hotchner.” Aaron smiled wide and pulled Jackson up to give him a deep kiss.

“I’m glad I came, and not just because you’re paying me.” There was no admonishment behind the statement, the two men knew exactly what they were to each other.

“I pay you because you are worth it Aaron.” He sat up and looked down at the other man, and ran a hand down his cheek. “And, as crazy as it is I care about you.” He smiled and again bent down for another kiss. 

They were unfortunately interrupted by a loud knock on the hotel door.

Aaron frowned, “We’re you expecting anyone?” 

“No, let me just get rid of them and maybe we’ll try for round two.” Aaron blew out a breath as he got up to go take a quick shower. A few minutes later he came out and heard voices in the sitting room. He quickly dressed in comfortable clothes and made his way towards the sitting room and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Agent Morgan,” Aaron’s heart sped up as he watched the darker man rise out of the chair he had been sitting in.

“Hotch? What, what are you doing here?” He looked between the two men trying to wrap his mind around what was going on. “You, you’re-“ Morgan left the question unspoken.

“You can say it Morgan. I’m with Jackson as his escort for the week.” Aaron smiled as he moved to the couch and sat down next to Jackson, taking the man’s hand in his own he leaned over and gave him a heated kiss. Jackson knew what Aaron was doing as he went along with him, darting his tongue out and deepening the kiss a little more. He had to admit he had his own issues with the darker man and how he had hurt Aaron, but he would play it the way Aaron wanted to.

Morgan’s jaw set hard while he watched what was going on. “What are you talking about?” Morgan’s eyes widened as he watched his former lover and Unit Chief practically tongue fuck Jackson’s mouth.

Aaron pulled back and turned to look at the agent, “Just what I said Morgan. I am accompanying Mr. Jackson Grimes as his escort for the week while he is in town for a tech conference. Do you have a problem with this?” Aaron kept his gaze on Morgan.

“How long have you been doing this?” Morgan was trying to comprehend what happened with Aaron, how he had gotten here. His eyes narrowed as he recalled a conversation from a couple years prior, “Is this the ‘public relations’ you joked about?” His voice hard as he glared at Aaron.

Aaron tried hard not to smirk. He schooled his expression quickly before looking straight on at Morgan.  
“Am I some kind of suspect here Morgan? What is this all about?” Aaron was trying to figure out what was going on as they eyed each other carefully.

“There is an escort killing their clients. Most of them have been in this hotel. We’ve been authorized to look into the backgrounds of the wealthy business men that are currently registered here. When we found large bi-weekly amounts of cash coming from Mr. Grimes account we needed to speak with him.” Morgan looked directly at Aaron and tried to tamp down the emotions that had been churned up.

“What do you want to know Morgan?” Aaron turned on the Hotchner glare as he eyed Morgan.

“How long have you been Mr. Grimes prostitute, and does Reid know?” Morgan looked hard at Aaron and he knew the words and tone he used were aimed to hurt. He didn’t know why he felt betrayed, but he did. He also felt angry that Aaron would do something like this to his best friend.

Aaron’s brow shot-up at the use of the word and knew what Morgan was trying to do. It was a technique he himself had taught the darker man.

“If you thought using my techniques against me would get me to talk, you are fooling yourself Derek,” Aaron just let an amused smile grace his lips. “But if you want to know how long Jackson has been a client, I will tell you. Two years and eight months. And, even though it really isn’t any of your business, yes Spencer knows and is quite okay with it.” 

“Is Mr. Hotchner your only companion?” Morgan kept calm as he questioned Jackson. He would hash out the rest with Aaron Hotchner at another time.

“Agent Morgan, not that it’s really any of your business, yes Aaron is the only person that I regularly call on.” Jackson kept his face passive, not showing any emotions.

“Any women that you’ve engaged their services?” 

Jackson lifted a brow a smiled a tight smile, “I don’t exactly swing that way Agent Morgan. All my companion’s, which are few, have always been men.” He hoped the Agent would take the hint.

“Okay, you do understand I need to ask these questions,” His gaze bore into Jackson and the industrialist wondered if this really was about the investigation, or if it was about his companion.

“Oh, I know exactly what this is about Agent Morgan. Now, if you aren’t going to arrest me and bring me or Aaron or up on charges then I think this interview is over.” Jackson gave his own steely gaze back to the Agent.

“No, I’m not going to do anything, this is between you two. I’m just here to stop a killer.” Morgan started to get up and head out of the room.

Aaron sighed, “I take it you are going to tell the team?”

“Hotch, come on here you know how this works, we do need to interview you.” Morgan watched Aaron carefully trying to gauge his reactions. The two men eyed each other for quite a while then Aaron started to chuckle softly.

“Aaron, what is really going on here?” Jackson laid a hand on Aaron’s leg, in support, he had knew but he wanted to play it out, let Aaron lead the way on this one.

“It’s okay Jacks, Agent Morgan-“ Morgan cut him off mid-sentence.

“Supervisory Special Agent in Charge,” Morgan eyed Aaron carefully.

“So you got the promotion after all, good for you. Jackson this is one of my former team members, Derek Morgan.” He smiled softly at the man across from him.

“This is that Morgan?” Jackson raised a brow at Aaron in mock surprise. Aaron wanted to laugh at how much Jackson was going along with the charade. 

Aaron laughed quietly, “Yes Jacks, this is that Morgan.” 

“Wow,” Jackson turned to the agent, “What the hell were you thinking letting him go?” 

Morgan looked between the two men and narrowed his eyes, “You told him about us?” The anger in his voice came through loud and clear.

“Yes I did. He,” Aaron smiled affectionately at Jackson, “Helped me through, everything.” 

“He pays you Hotch, you don’t see where that is wrong?” Morgan couldn’t understand what the hell went wrong with his former boss. 

“Yes, he does and he pays me well, but that doesn’t mean we haven’t become friends, or closer than that actually. Now, if you don’t have any more actual questions for me Derek, then I need to ask you to leave.” Aaron eyed Morgan and Jackson could see an unspoken battle of wills going on.

“I need you to come down to the FBI office and answer questions Hotch,” Morgan stood to leave.

“I’ll be there at 8:00 in the morning.” Aaron stood to walk Morgan out. 

“They’ll figure it out, are you ready for that?” Morgan eyed the older man a moment before Aaron spoke again.

“Yes they will but it will be on my terms.” 

“Yeah, whatever man,” Morgan turned to leave when Aaron grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of the man’s head pressing his body close against Morgan.

“I have missed you Derek,” He whispered in the darker man’s ear before he brushed his lips against his cheek. “That day you barged into Reid’s apartment, I wanted to throw you down and fuck you. Somehow, I don’t think Spencer would have been upset over that.” 

“What are you talking about?” He asked breathless. His body betraying him as his erection became almost painful as Aaron moved against him.

“You really don’t know your best friend at all do you Derek?” Aaron moved his mouth against Derek’s kissing him again. He smiled to himself when Derek’s eyes closed and a slight moan slipped past his lips.

“We talk Derek, about everything, about wants, needs and desires,” Aaron leaned in impossibly closer, his lips at Derek’s ear as his hot breath sent tingles of need coursing through him. “He would have gladly had us both at one time Derek,” Aaron pulled back to see if this had registered at all. Aaron was finally rewarded when Derek’s arms came around him and he kissed back. Sliding his hands down Aaron gripped Morgan through his trousers.

“What, what are you doing Aaron?” Morgan breathed out, “Aren’t you on the clock?” The bitter tone came through but it didn’t stop Aaron when he moved his head and crashed his lips hard against Morgan’s, this time in an almost bruising kiss. 

The agent couldn’t understand why he wasn’t pushing the older man away and he surprised himself when he reached up and fisted his hands in Aaron’s hair. Aaron ground himself into the younger man and felt when his cock had swelled even more in response. Aaron pulled back and eyed the agent before sliding down his body and opening his trousers. Why Morgan didn’t stop him he still didn’t know but god it felt so good, it had been so long and he remembered just how good Aaron’s mouth felt. And when Aaron swallowed him down, he threw his head against the wall as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Morgan cried out as he tried not to thrust into Aaron’s mouth. Aaron reached behind and grabbed Derek’s ass and pulled him forward, swallowing even more of him.

Jackson didn’t leave the room, he sat back and watched his lover take the agent’s swollen cock in his mouth. He knew firsthand just what that mouth could do and watching Aaron use that talent on someone else was making his own cock swell as he palmed himself through his trousers. He wasn’t going to do more than that because he wanted to wait till he got his lover back in bed.

Aaron hallowed his cheeks while he deep-throated the agent, using his tongue to press along the length of him at the same time.

“Fuck,” Morgan yelled as Aaron continued his assault and when he finally crested and filled the older man’s mouth with his release he stayed plastered against the wall, panting hard. Aaron pulled every last drop form him then stood and gave him a small smile as he walked over to Jackson who was sitting there waiting for him. He straddled Jackson’s legs and kissed him with almost obscene open mouthed kisses. Morgan just stood there panting as he watched Aaron pass something from his mouth to his lover’s. It dawned on him after a couple of seconds what it was they were doing and Morgan was shocked that this was happening in front of him. He knew he shouldn’t be watching this, but he also couldn’t take his eyes away. He saw this go on for a minute then Aaron finally swallowed as he ground himself against Jackson’s groin.   
Morgan couldn’t believe that he just watched his old boss snowball with another man. He stood there a moment and wondered if Aaron was going to acknowledge him any further but when the two moved off to the bedroom he became angry, he couldn’t believe that just happened, that he let it happen and he wasn’t sure who he was angrier at, Aaron or himself.

Morgan dressed quickly and left with fury in his eyes. 

Back in the bedroom Jackson practically ripped Aaron’s clothes off, “God that was hot watching you suck another man’s cock. We just may have to play with that one day. Maybe invite Spencer, if you’re willing to share that is,” Jackson ground against him a husky whisper slipped past him as he said, “I need you now Aaron,” Aaron pulled the man down on the bed as they started kissing and grinding against each other, “On your knees,” Jackson growled out and Aaron quickly complied.


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the team finds out just what Aaron Hotchner has been up to and he gives them the means to get a break in their case.

Aaron dressed carefully in one of his impeccable fully tailored Armani suits. He didn’t scream FBI agent anymore but he did look every part the elegant wealthy man that he had become. With his price and careful investments Aaron Hotchner was far from hurting for money. Even with his small select client list he still made more in one month as an escort than he did in one year as a bureau agent. He took one last look and started towards the door to the hotel suite.

Jackson grabbed him and kissed him before he could get out the door, “Remember we have that buyer’s luncheon this afternoon, then the tech conference after dinner party tonight. If all goes well I’ll land several lucrative contracts and that goes well for both of us.” 

“I have them on my schedule. This shouldn’t take me long, and don’t worry they won’t get me to divulge my client list. Remember, I trained them in interrogation.” Aaron ran a finger down his lover’s face and smiled before he left.

About half an hour later Jackson’s driver left Aaron out at the Dallas, Texas FBI offices. He got out of the car, thanked Rodgers for the ride, and then headed inside. He was quickly directed to the area that the BAU was given to set-up during their investigation. The agents had their heads down and didn’t see Aaron approaching at first. It was JJ that finally looked up, shock on her face.

“Is that…Hotch?” She couldn’t keep the incredulity out of her voice.

Emily’s head shot-up as she looked where JJ was looking. She raised up a brow because the man looked even more gorgeous than before, “Oh my god,” She said under her breath.

“Yeah, seriously.” JJ’s eyes got huge taking in the look of the man fast approaching.

Reid smiled a small smile to himself and waited to see how Aaron wanted to play this, he had an idea why he was here but he’d let the older man lead.

Aaron saw the two women looking up at him and he smiled wide as he made those final few steps towards where they were.

“JJ, Emily you both look beautiful,” Aaron smiled even wider letting his dimples show.

“Hotch,” JJ quickly got out of her chair and took her old boss in her arms, “You look amazing.” She couldn’t help it, but she hadn’t seen him look that good, that relaxed in a long while.

“Thank you Jayje,” He turned to Emily, who had also gotten out of her chair, “And you look great Emily.” The dark haired woman pulled him into a hug.

“I second JJ, you look amazing Hotch.” She scrutinized him for a minute before she asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Morgan asked me to come in to answer some questions,” He let his answer hang in the air to gauge what it was that Morgan had told them.

“Um, Morgan didn’t say you were coming in, he just said that an escort was coming in to answer…”Emily trailed off and watched as Aaron slowly smiled again, “You? Seriously?” Emily couldn’t believe it.

“Yes Emily me. In fact you guys did a check on the client I am here with. Jackson Grimes.” Aaron looked up to see Reid smiling at him and Aaron gave a slight tip of his head to let him know that it was okay.

“How is Jackson, Hotch?” Reid said as he was looking over one of the financial records of one of the CEO’s they were investigating.

“He’s good. When we found out that you guys were here he wanted to ask you to dinner, but I said it may not be a good idea till the case was resolved.” JJ and Emily looked back and forth between the two men.

“Reid, is there something you haven’t told us?” JJ looked confused.

“Spencer and I have dinner every Thursday together. We have similar appointments in the same building.” Aaron walked over and took Reid in his arms for a hard hug and kissed him almost obscenely. The two women stared at them with mouths open.

“How long Spence?” JJ frowned and was upset that he had kept this from her, and if she knew Morgan at all she knew he was going to be furious.

“Let’s see, how long have we been doing that? Oh two years, eight months and three weeks.” He smiled as he curled next to the older man, enjoying his presence. “But I think it was the moving in together that really did it.” Spencer raised a brow as he slowly smiled as Aaron. The two women in even more shock.

“When did that happen?” JJ frowned as him, clearly upset that he hadn’t said anything about this.

“A little over a year go Jayje,” He hadn’t let go of Aaron and JJ was clearly becoming more upset.

“And you aren’t bothered by this Spence?” JJ was still trying to comprehend what the hell was going on.

“Why should I be? I can tell you that I haven’t seen Hotch this happy in years. And if this is how he wants to earn his living, I have absolutely no problems with it.” He and Aaron had many long conversations about his profession. Reid truly didn’t care and he was just happy that Aaron was happy. The two women quickly got the right idea as they watched the easy affection between the two men.

Morgan and David Rossi walked in to see Aaron standing there with his arm around Reid, talking to JJ and Prentiss and looking more handsome than a man had the right to. Dave quirked up a brow and wondered just what his old protégé was doing there.

“Mr. Hotchner, I see you made it here at the appointed time.” Morgan still had a lot of anger in him over what happened the evening before.

Reid narrowed his eyes at Hotch, “What did you do,” He asked under his breath.

“I acted very, poorly Spencer,” He lowered his voice also. “I didn’t realize I still harbored some anger about the way Morgan left things between us and I,” he bent his head close to Reid’s ear so only he could hear, “I gave him a blowjob against the wall in my hotel room in front of Jackson. Then left to the bedroom.”

“Aaron,” Reid looked at him and just shook his head, “I don’t even know how to respond to that,” He blushed deeply and the women wondered just what was going on.

“Anyway, SSA Morgan has some questions for me, so let’s get started.” Aaron sat down at one of the chairs at the conference table they were using.

“We should do this in an interview room Hotch,” Morgan glared at him darkly.

“Morgan, they’re going to eventually know anyway, so let’s just sit around this table and you can ask your questions all at once.” Dave was the first one to sit down as he studied the younger man.

“What are you doing here Aaron?” Dave thought he knew the younger man. They had been close for a number of years, but he hadn’t seen him since just before his departure from the bureau.

“I am here with a man named Jackson Grimes as his paid escort for the week. He is attending a tech conference and asked me to come with him.” He looked around at the stunned looks he was getting from his former team. “Before we go any further, aren’t you missing a team member?” Aaron knew from Spencer that Ashley Seaver had taken a spot   
on the team and Dave was trying her out, to see how she would mesh with them.

“Yes, Agent Seaver is currently interviewing a former escort about her client list.” Morgan sat down and stared down his old boss.

“Ashley Seaver, good choice. She’s smart, though a bit impulsive but a good agent.” Aaron knew her well as he and Dave had been the ones to encourage her to join the bureau in the first place.

“Okay, so Hotch, we need help. Can you walk us through this?” Emily asked as she also studied the man across from her, “How did you get your clients?”

Aaron knew what she wanted, so he’d be honest with them, to a point, “I met a woman in a bar, I know cliché, but I did, her name is Beth Clemmons. I knew what she was right away and told her I wasn’t interested. A couple of months later I had hit bottom, my drinking and depression worsened. In that time we had become friends. We did sleep together once but no one paid anyone. She was the one that told me of a client that might be good for me. I balked at first but after sobering up I decided to take one date to feel it out. Jackson and I hit it off right away. He helped me, he didn’t have to but he did. He was my first client and we see each other once every couple of weeks, and when he takes me along when he has long business conferences like this one. But you already knew that.” Aaron smiled at the stunned looks they were giving him.

“Anyway, after a while Jackson recommended me to a couple of friends of his, men and women, and I developed my client list. I had a handler at first, she helped me weed out those people she knew to be rather dubious. I now have a small very select list of wealthy clients I see regularly.” Dave leaned forward and had to gather his thoughts together before he spoke.

“What in the hell are you talking about Aaron Michael Hotchner?” Dave looked as if someone had blown a hole in his heart. Aaron was like a son to him and the man he was looking at was not that same man.

“What don’t you understand Dave?” Aaron looked over at him unembarrassed.

“You’re telling us that you have been a male escort for the better part of two and a half years?” Dave didn’t want to believe it.

“Yes Dave that is exactly what I am telling you.” He quirked up a brow and waited.

“Who is on your client list Aaron?” Dave asked the ex-Unit Chief a sadness in his voice that Aaron felt a little guilty for putting there.

“I’m sorry Dave, I can’t tell you. It’s bad enough that you guys know that Jackson is one of my clients I am not going to discuss who the rest of them are, and you can’t compel me to give you that information. None of my other clients are pertinent to this case.” He turned on the Hotchner glare as he watched his old friend trying to wrap his head around this turn in Aaron’s life.

“No, but I do have the authority to throw you in jail till you give us the names on your list.” Morgan stood with his arms crossed.

“But you won’t.” Aaron was pretty matter-of-fact and knew that Morgan wasn’t going to do what he threatened.

“And how do you know this?” Morgan put his hands on the table and leaned forward, practically getting in Aaron’s space.

“Because to do so would be career suicide for you, trust me on this.” Aaron hoped that Morgan would get the hint.

Ignoring the Unit Chief, Aaron looked up at the murder board and studied it for a few moments. Getting up to study the board he started talking without looking back at the agents, “You’re looking for a white female, she will be a chameleon, you will not know her for what she is. She is discreet and can blend into the worlds of wealth, finance and corporations. She may even appear as a business woman herself and can hold her own when talking business and stock markets. She will be exceptionally beautiful. This unsub will have father figure issues and something recently triggered her aggression.” Aaron slowly turned around, crossed his arms, suddenly looking like the old Unit Chief he used to be, “Who have you given the profile too?” 

“We tried to get the CEO’s together but no one showed. We were told in no uncertain terms to not get the local police involved.” JJ said.

“That’s the wrong approach, give the profile to the lawyers. They’ll be the ones who know everything about their clients, down to what escorts they are seeing. If you want I can help you with that.” Aaron turned around to see them all looking at him with dumbfounded expressions.

“What?” He smiled softly. “Didn’t think I still had it in me?” He questioned.

“Well, we didn’t think of trying that approach. We’ve been told we have to handle this quietly.” Dave was walking towards Aaron and it felt almost like old times. Aaron’s phone rang and he looked down at the number and smiled.

“Excuse me I have to take this.” He moved off to the side of the room to answer it, “If you try to trace this call I will have you up on charges. You don’t have any warrants in hand to track my calls.” He looked at Morgan who had his phone out ready to call Garcia.

“Damn lawyers,” Morgan hissed under his breath as he watched Aaron walk a discreet distance away.

“Hotchner,” Aaron said softly, “Jackson? Where are you?” Aaron’s eyes went soft as he talked to the man on the phone. “I should only be about another hour.” Aaron smiled at something the other man said. The team was carefully watching him, gauging him as he held his conversation. He hung up and went back to the team.

“Stop profiling me,” He glared at the team for a minute but there was no heat behind it, “Do you want my help? I can discreetly get ahold of these lawyers and set-up a meeting so you can give the profile. One of them will know who you are looking for.” Aaron waited for a few minutes.

“Yes, Aaron, we need it,” Dave saw the angry look that came across Morgan’s face. He knew Dave was right, and he was upset that he hadn’t thought of it as well as his anger from the night before.

“Give me about a half an hour and I’ll get back to you.” It was no surprise that Aaron still held that air of authority about him and they all reluctantly agreed.

As he was starting to walk out of the room Morgan came up to him, grabbed his arm and led him into an empty room. When he shut the door behind him he whirled on the older man.

“Will you tell me what the fuck that was last night?” Morgan growled out.

Aaron leaned back against the desk behind him and crossed his arms and legs and just studied the other man for a moment, “Morgan, I am sorry,” He let out a breath as he looked down at this feet, “Until I saw you again in the hotel room I thought I was over my anger at you and I acted out.” Aaron kept a steady gaze on the darker man.

“Acted out, that’s what you’re calling it?” 

“You didn’t say no, or push me away, are you saying you want to bring me up on charges?” He kept a steady gaze on Morgan. “You left me Derek, with no reason or explanation. Just said you wanted it to be over and expected me to just move on.” He frowned a moment, “I was falling for you Derek,” Aaron finally confessed, something he knew he should have admitted years prior.

Morgan closed his eyes, “Aaron?” Derek had never heard this from his former boss. Sure they had been having an affair, the sexual attraction was strong but Morgan never knew this. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Would you have listened?” Aaron kept his scowl in place as he watched the play of emotions on Morgan’s face.

“Aaron,” Morgan said softly as he walked towards the other man. Aaron moved out of Morgan’s space, he didn’t think he could be close to him right now. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Aaron. I never meant to hurt you.” Morgan finally understood so many things.

“But you did Derek, and it took me a long time to get over it. I’m sorry for my behavior last night. Now is that all?” Aaron didn’t really want to talk about this anymore. He thought he had purged all of those emotions but seeing Derek again had churned up that anger, he knew he needed to get it back under control.

“Aaron,” Morgan swallowed hard as he tried to get his own emotions under control, “I cared about you I did, I,” He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, “I got scared. I got scared and I let you go when you needed me the most. I’m sorry for that Aaron.”

Aaron took a deep breath and watched the darker man for a moment, “Morgan, I’ve moved on. Last night was, a poor thing for me to do. I’m sorry.” He took a deep breath before he made his final confession to the Unit Chief, “I’m in love with someone else.”

“Jackson Grimes?” Sarcasm dripping from Morgan’s voice.

Aaron raised his brow, “No,” he chuffed out a laugh, “Jackson is a client. Though we have a friendship and I do care about him we know what we are to each other. No, it’s someone I’ve cared about for a very long time.” 

“It’s Reid isn’t it?” Morgan couldn’t keep the sad note out of his voice and closed his eyes when Aaron shook his head yeas in answer to his question. After getting his emotions under control he opened his eyes and looked over at Aaron, “Are we okay?” He had missed Aaron’s friendship more than he realized. 

“I have to make several phone calls.” Aaron held up his phone not answering the other man right away.

“Okay, I’ll go,” Morgan just shook his head, he had thought they had worked passed it, but he knew it may take time.

“Morgan,” Aaron stopped him before he left, “It’s going to take time. I do miss your friendship, but you need to reconcile who I was, with who I am now. I like my life Morgan, I’m not giving it up.” 

“Okay, you’re right. I’ll let you make those phone calls.” Morgan gave him a smile and left him alone.

He had to text Jackson to let him know he was going to be late. An hour later after speaking with a few lawyers that he knew they agreed to set-up a meeting the next day at 9 am.


	13. Cases End and Frienships Re-Kindle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron helps the BAU with the meeting with the Lawyers and later that night gets a very welcome surprise.

“Good morning, thank you all for coming,” Aaron stood at the front of the group, “Some of you know who I am and why I am here in Texas,” He smiled when he heard a few low chuckles, “These are agents from the BAU, they want to talk to you about who it is they are looking for.” Aaron took a deep breath, “They are going to give you a profile. Don’t keep her protected, she is killing your employers. The longer she goes on the more information comes out and it will put all of your clients in danger.” Aaron moved off and let Morgan take the lead.

“We’re looking for a white female late twenties, she’ll appear to blend into the world your clients live in. She’s exceptionally beautiful, can keep up with talk of finance, stock markets and the ins and outs of the corporate world. We believe she is from a wealthy family and has grown up in or around wealth and privilege. Someone will be paying for a high-end apartment or condo for her to live in. Many of her expenses will be written off on your books. If you know anyone that fits this description please let us know.”

“Aaron, how quiet can they keep this information if we help them?” One of the lawyers asked him.

“Morgan?” Aaron looked towards the Unit Chief.

“If your clients are not involved in this they won’t be implicated in any wrongdoings, but if they are then I am not authorized to make any deals, that has to come from higher up. But, if you don’t help us she is going to keep killing and eventually you won’t have a client at all, like Mr. Hotchner said.” 

“Thank you,” JJ ended the meeting with phone numbers that the lawyers could call with any information.

“Excuse me, Mr. Hotchner, Agent Morgan um there is a woman,” A junior lawyer came up to them and went on to describe a young pretty blonde woman that her client kept an apartment for, as well as large amounts of cash and a car.

“Yes, that’s exactly what we need,” Morgan took her off to the side to get more information. A few minutes later he came back to Aaron who was talking to a couple of the lawyers he had known when he was a prosecutor.

“Does the name Megan Kane mean anything to you?” Morgan asked Aaron as he made his way back over to the ex-agent.

“I’ve heard of her father, but that’s just because of Jackson. It’s possible he knows her I can call him and find out.”

“No, we’ll only call if we need him. Garcia’s got an address for her so I’m going over there with Reid and Emily. I’m going to need you to stay close till this is over Hotch.” Morgan watched the older man for a moment before he acquiesced.

“Okay, I’ll be with Jackson, call me if you need me.” Aaron left and made his way back to his hotel.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jackson was there winding down from some of his early business meetings and was glad Aaron was back. 

“I am so sorry about all this Jacks. I know you wanted me at those meetings this morning,” Aaron took off his jacket and sat down next to his lover.

“Its fine Aaron,” He laid Aaron out on the couch as he slid on top of him and kissed him with greedy open mouthed kisses, his tongue sliding along Aaron’s lips. The escort returned those heated kisses as one hand snaked up Jackson’s back to settle at his neck while the other gripped him around his waist holding him impossibly closer.

After a few minutes of the heated kissing session Jackson laid his head down on Aaron’s chest and let himself relax into his lover. “I’m glad you agreed to come with me. Even though all of this happened, I’m still glad you’re here.” 

“Me too. It’s been interesting,” Aaron raised a brow as he smiled down at the handsome man laying on top of him.

“Come on, after the morning I’ve had I want you Aaron,” He leaned down and whispered in his lover’s ear, “I want to suck that beautiful cock of yours Aaron Hotchner. I want to watch as you come undone under me.” The heated tone was not lost on Aaron. They moved into the bedroom where his lover proceeded to do just what he promised.

Several hours and more meetings later there was a knock on their hotel room door. Aaron slipped out of bed and putt on a robe he went to see who it was. When he opened the door he was surprised to see that it was Morgan and Spencer.

“What are you guys doing here?” Aaron pulled the door open letting them inside.

“We wanted to tell you in person. Megan Kane committed suicide about an hour ago. She handed me a sim chip with information about her clients. I’m just here to ask if you think your name is going to be on this. I can’t protect you if it is Hotch.” Morgan moved inside.

Jackson had come out of the room robed as well, “Do you mind if we look at it first? I have a laptop with a universal sim reader. A product my company is currently developing.” 

Morgan took a long-time to consider his options, “As long as I can see what you are doing and that you promise to only look at the information.” He stared the industrialist down a moment, “I’m only doing this for Hotch,” Morgan calmly walked over to the desk where the aforementioned laptop was sitting. 

Jackson just shook his head before he went and loaded the chip up into his laptop. They scanned the information contained within and no mention of Aaron or Jackson Grimes. All the names were confined to the Dallas, Texas area. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief, no more so than Morgan. He didn’t want to have to arrest Aaron, especially since the man really did look happy.

“Well, you’re off the hook Hotch, Mr. Grimes. Just be careful Aaron,” Morgan had a tight smile on his face. He didn’t agree with what Aaron was doing, but it wasn’t any of his business so he let it go for now. 

Aaron gave the chip back to Morgan and started to walk him out, “Thanks Morgan for coming to tell me.” Aaron wanted to say more but he wasn’t sure if Morgan would be open to what he had on his mind.

“Hotch, it’s no problem. I just wish it could have ended differently. She was a troubled woman and your profile was spot on. You still got it man and that pisses me off,” He teased the ex-profiler.

“Morgan,” Aaron took a deep breath, “I don’t want to go two years before was see each other again. This whole thing made me realize that I missed you guys.” He gave Morgan the trademark Hotchner glare as he kept his emotions under tight control.

“I’d like that Hotch, and I think so would the others.” Morgan smiled a genuine smile as he held out a hand for Aaron to take. The two men shook, each hoping that they could get back the friendship they once had with one another. Morgan left, regretting that he had let the man go in the first place. He knew Aaron wanted someone else and he could admit that his lifestyle bothered him and would make any attempts at a re-kindled relationship hard. So he let him go but had hope for something new, something better as he left Aaron’s hotel room heading for his own.

Aaron turned back to the room to see Spencer and Jackson staring at him.

“What?” He furrowed his brow at their expressions.

“Nothing, just never thought I’d see the two of you making up like that,” Spencer studied the man in front of him, openly profiling him.

“We talked a couple of days ago. Things were said that should have been said three years ago but I think we’re working past it. At least I hope we are.” He sat on the couch and Spencer took off his messenger bag and his jacket. Sitting next to the older man he curled up into Aaron’s side and let out a contented sound. Aaron smiled down at the shaggy head leaning against him as he wrapped an arm around the genius’s shoulder. Jackson just smiled at the two as he left the room to give them a little time.

“Aaron,” Spencer looked up into the older man’s face.

“Yes Spencer?” Aaron waited for the man in his arms to continue.

“I’ve wanted to say I love you for the past two days. It’s been hard to be so close and not touch you,” Spencer smiled as he looked up at the man he loved.

Aaron just smiled inwardly because he knew that Spencer’s feelings went deep, as did his own, “Spencer,” Aaron leaned over and kissed the man in his arms, “I love you too,” Aaron’s heart beat fast at the confession. He bent down and took the younger man’s mouth with his, kissing him passionately. Laying him out on the couch underneath him Aaron proceeded to continue kissing Spencer. 

Breaking the kiss, Aaron nipped at the genius’s jaw, licking a stripe down to his neck where he proceeded to suck just below Spencer’s ear.

“Oh god, Aaron,” Spencer thrust his hips up to grind against Aaron’s groin. He didn’t think he could get hard again, Jackson had rode him pretty hard earlier but the rest seemed to have reinvigorated him.

“I could kick Jackson out for a couple of hours,” Aaron whispered in Spencer’s ear.

“Why?” Spencer looked at Aaron with lust blown eyes.

“Spencer,” Aaron gave him a shocked look, “He may want to, you know, join in.” 

“Let him,” Spencer’s voice deepened as he stared up into the eyes of the man he loves.

“Oh god, you have no idea how hot that is,” Aaron crushed his lips against Spencer’s as his cock thickened at the thought of finally getting to have Spencer beneath him and Jackson there as well.

Spencer was frantically pulling at the robe that wrapped around his lover. Aaron smiled as he stood, stripping quickly he pulled the young agent up to him and slowly started to undress him. Kissing him, sucking and licking at that soft milky skin. 

“God your beautiful Spencer,” Aaron’s erection hung heavy between them when Spencer got a wicked gleam in his eye as he dropped to his knees. Taking the already leaking cock in his mouth Aaron groaned low in his throat as he threw his head back. He tried not to thrust as that talented mouth worked him over. Fisting his hands in Spencer’s hair he tried not to pull or push he just let himself indulge in the feel of those silky curls in his hands.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Jackson had come out to see if everything was okay and got a nice surprise. He quickly threw off his clothes and strode over to the two men. Grabbing Aaron’s face, wrapping a hand around his jaw and turning him just slightly he kissed the mouth he knew so well. He reached down and also fisted his free hand in Spencer’s hair as he watched him suck that hard lovely cock of Aaron’s. He slowly moved around to the back of Aaron and ground himself against the ex-agents ass as he wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist.

“Spencer,” Aaron was panting hard as he tried to get Spencer’s attention. When he finally looked up Aaron said to him, “Don’t want to come yet,” He was panting hard as he gripped the base of his cock tight to slow down the on-coming release. Getting up off his knees he pulled Aaron in for a heated kiss. 

Jackson moved around so he could also kiss Aaron but Spencer had other ideas. He grabbed Jackson’s face and thrust his tongue in the millionaire’s mouth. Jackson moaned deep in the back of his throat as he sucked on that very willing tongue. The three men stood there in the sitting room trading heated kisses between them.

Jackson was the first to pull back, “Why don’t we go in the other room,” His voice deepened as he grabbed both men’s hands and pulled them along.

As soon as they entered the bedroom Aaron and Jackson started to slowly undress Spencer. The younger man was sandwiched between them as hands deftly dealt with the buttons on his vest. Throwing it aside Aaron buried his face on the left side of Spencer’s neck, sucking at the skin leaving a mark. Jackson was behind Spencer and he proceeded to kiss and lick the right side of the young man’s neck.

Spencer let his head fall back when he felt the button down shirt being pulled off him and two sets of hands started to caress the skin beneath. Slowly he was being undone and Aaron took pleasure in watching it happen. Aaron slid his hands down and pulled at the buttons on the trousers Spencer was wearing. Letting them go they dropped to the floor with a thud and Spencer inhaled sharply when Aaron followed them down. Taking Reid in his mouth he slowly started to bob his head while Jackson held onto his hips keeping him still. 

Spencer let his head fall back against Jackson’s shoulder as he inhaled sharply at how deep Aaron took him down.

“Fuck Aaron,” Spencer cried out as he tried not to move. Slowly pulling off Aaron grabbed Jackson and pulled so he stood next to Spencer. Taking Jackson in his mouth he swallowed him down while his hand wrapped around Spencer gripping his hard cock in his hand. 

“Aaron,” Jackson smiled down at his lover as he gripped his short hair. “Let us at least sit,” He chuckled softly. Aaron pulled back and swallowed hard as the two men sat down on the edge of the bed then leaned back on their arms for leverage. Aaron stayed on his knees as he first sucked in Spencer and played with Jackson’s hard cock, then after a short time he switched and swallowed Jackson down and played with Spencer. He went back and forth between the two men bringing them both close to release.

“If we don’t stop, this will end way too soon,” Jackson cupped the back of Aaron’s neck and gently pulled him up into a passionate kiss, which Spencer leaned over and smiled as he held both of them, the three men trading heated kisses with each other yet again.

Standing up finally Aaron grabbed the lube and some condoms and threw them on the bed. Laying Spencer out he kissed him letting his lips slide seductively across Spencer’s own soft pink lips. Reaching down he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some into his hand he slide a finger inside Spencer, preparing him never took long anymore but they both enjoyed the foreplay. After he knew Spencer was ready he slipped on a condom and pushing Reid’s legs up he slowly breached his hole with the head of his cock.

“Aaron,” Spencer cried out as Aaron pushed in all the way and bottomed out. Then he felt Jackson behind him, he was still quite loose from their earlier round of sex. Jackson slipped on a condom and lined himself up with Aaron still slick hole and pushed in as he held his hips in a tight grip.  
For a moment Aaron almost lost it. It was almost too much having his lover and his partner both at the same time. Bending over the very flexible Spencer he kissed him and thrust his tongue deep inside. Spencer moaned then his eyes fluttered closed as Aaron started to move. He pushed in deep into Spencer, then as he pulled out he pushed back into Jackson. Two sets of hands gripped his hips and he started a fast hard rocking, fucking into Spencer then being fucked by Jackson.

“God, Aaron,” Jackson cried out as Aaron kept up his rhythm. After a short time Jackson pushed Aaron forward and stilled him while he gripped his lover’s hips even tighter and almost faltered in his strokes as he chased his release. Crying out Jackson stilled a moment throwing back his head he almost lost his balance as he came hard filling the condom. Short of breath he pulled out, took care of the condom and collapsed next the two lovers who started to thrust faster. Aaron grabbed Spencer’s ass and lifted him slightly and the new angle made Spencer cry out as Aaron brushed against his prostate.

Reaching between them Jackson took Spencer’s cock in his hand and started to pull, his thumb swiping up the pre-come and coating his cock with it. It didn’t take long for Jackson to bring Spencer to orgasm which caused him to thrust up bowing his back as he cried out, Jackson swallowing his screams with his kisses. 

Aaron’s eyes glazed as he saw his partner coming apart under their combined attention and he too finally found his release. Closing his eyes and trying to get his breath under control he carefully pulled out and disposed of the condom. 

The three men wrapped around each other, not caring they were a sticky sweaty mess. 

“I love you Spencer,” Aaron whispered in his partner’s ear.

“I love you Aaron,” Spencer smiled as contentment crossed his face as he drifted off to sleep.

Sometime during the night Spencer was woken-up by two mouths sucking on his quickly hardening cock. Smiling down at the two men he let them have their way with him as they were all eventually brought to another orgasm.

In the morning Aaron woke to Spencer curled against his chest and Jackson against his back. They were all spent but it didn’t stop Jackson from slipping inside Aaron, lazily thrusting as he held him close.

“I have nothing left Jackson Grimes,” Aaron chuckled but let his lover continue the lazy pace. He had to keep from crying out as the dry orgasm ripped right through him. His muscles clamping down hard on Jackson cock who came once again.

“If you two don’t stop fucking, I’m leaving you both alone,” Spencer said as he opened one eye to see two faces smiling at him in amusement. “I mean it, I’ll leave, go back to my own room.” 

Aaron laughed as he rolled on top of Spencer, pinning him down kissing him soundly.

“Don’t worry, I really do have nothing left. I just wanted to feel you Spencer,” Jackson couldn’t help the smile that was on his lips as he slid from the bed to go take a shower. After he was done he ordered room service with at least two pots of coffee. When he went in to get his two companions he raised a brow as Spencer was nestled between Aaron’s legs giving him back as good as he had gotten. Chuckling he shut the door, grabbed the paper that had been left outside his door and waited.

A short-time later Spencer and Aaron came out of the bedroom freshly washed and ready for the day.

“Breakfast. And, a lot of coffee,” Jackson pointed out the room service cart. They all ate in companionable silence then Spencer announced that he had to leave, the BAU still had a few things to wrap up before they could leave Texas.

“I’ll see you at home in a couple of days,” Spencer kissed Aaron once again before he left.

“That boy just might be the death of me and not you,” Aaron teased as he poured another cup of coffee. Jackson just laughed as they both finished their breakfast and got ready for their day.


	14. Barbeque, Re-connecting and a Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wants a barbecue to reconnect to the team. Dave wants some one-on-one time to grill Aaron about his life and Morgan and Aaron finally resolve their relationship once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta'd, non-consensual beta is not welcome as I'm still working on this story.

“Spencer, let’s have a barbeque,” Aaron said as he was cleaning up the kitchen from their breakfast. It was Saturday and so far no calls had come in for Spencer so they planned a nice lazy afternoon.

“You want to have a barbeque?” Spencer quirked a brow as he watched Aaron clean.

“Yes, I meant what I said in Texas, Spencer. I want to get to know the team again. They are still a major part of your life and I can’t hide forever from them.” He stopped what he was doing then walked over to Spencer and grabbed him by the belt and pulled him close. Holding his hips Aaron kissed him then just held him in his arms.

“I love you Spencer and this is your house too. I want you to be able to have our friends over without feeling uncomfortable.”

“I know, I want that too,” Spencer leaned in and gave Aaron a kiss, “Okay, we’ll have a barbeque.” Aaron just shook his head at Spencer. Parties were out of Spencer’s comfort zone and Aaron knew it, but he wanted the team to feel comfortable around him and Spencer as a couple. He also was inviting Jackson and Victor for his own personal reasons but he wasn’t telling Spencer quite yet. He knew it was a risk but he wanted the team to see that he was happy and the types of clients he took were good people. The rest of his client list was off limits as he had a couple of very high-profile people on it. These were people whose careers could be ruined if they were caught not only with an escort, but a male escort at that. He knew Jackson didn’t care and it was widely known how flamboyant Victor Marks was so Aaron didn’t have to worry about them. Plus they were his first and he had formed a strong friendship with each of them.

“Thank you Spencer, this means a lot.” Aaron finished up the kitchen, poured coffee into their travel mugs, picked up the basket with their lunch in it and got ready to head out the door. He had planned a nice relaxing day with just the two of them. He even turned down an evening with a Senator to take Spencer out for the day.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The next Saturday Spencer was wringing his hands, nervous about the barbeque. Aaron and Morgan hadn’t seen each other since Texas and he wasn’t sure what would happen when they were in the same room together. When the doorbell rang Spencer jumped.

“Spencer, relax, okay?” Aaron gripped his shoulder to show his support and to try to calm Spencer down.

“Yeah, okay.” Aaron shook his head as he went to open the door. The first to arrive were JJ with Will, Garcia and someone Aaron didn’t recognize and Prentiss.

“JJ,” Aaron smiled wide as he opened the door to let them all in. He reached out and gave her a hug, then held his hand out for Will. “Will, pleasure to see you again.”

“Good to see y’ again Hotch. When Jay told me y’ was leavin’ the Bureau I didn’t know what t’ think.”

“Well, it’s been an interesting few years. I’m glad you two are in the same city.”

“So did everybody know?” JJ’s voice held a note of exasperation as she looked around at the group.

“Yes,” four voices said all at once.

“Can’t keep anything from profilers can I?” JJ laughed as she walked-up to Spencer and hugged him tight.

“Garcia.”Aaron’s face lit-up as he gave the brightly dressed woman a hug. “And who’s your companion?”

“Oh, this is Kevin, he’s another analyst. We’ve ah, we’ve been seeing each other.” 

“Well, welcome Kevin. There is beer, sodas and snacks out back and the grill is heating up.” Aaron looked at Will’s face and saw him practically bouncing on his feet. “You want to  
take over Will?”

“Sorry. Just haven’t had a real barbeque in a while.”

“Well then knock yourself out. I’m going to be taking some brisket and ribs out of the smoker but if you want you can be in charge of the chicken.”

“Alright,” Will smiled gleefully and Aaron just shook his head and chuckled. Lastly he greeted Emily.

“How are you Prentiss?”

“I’m fine. I should be asking you that question. It took me a while but I figured out that you were the mystery victim in the Taylor Williams case.” Aaron raised a brow and narrowed his eyes as he waited for her to continue. “Don’t worry, I haven’t told anyone else. I figured if you and Reid went to the lengths you did to keep it quiet the least I could do is the same.”

“It was Texas wasn’t it?”

“Kind of a giveaway. But really, how are you?”

“I’m good Emily.” 

“Okay. Then I’ll go see what kind of trouble they are getting into.” Hotch watched a moment as Emily walked towards her friends. The doorbell rang again and this time it was Morgan, Ashley and Dave.

“Come on in. Everyone else is outside, we got beer, sodas and snacks out there.” Aaron let them in. He gave Ashley a quick hug. He and Morgan didn’t touch but Aaron just gave him a nod and the darker man smiled at him before moving off to the backyard.

“Now I know there is a story there Aaron. I’ve been patient waiting for you to tell me what happened with you.”

“I know Dave, but not today. I was going to invite you to brunch tomorrow and I’ll answer all your questions.”

“Alright, but I expect there to be scotch involved somehow, so why don't we meet at my club.” Dave gave Aaron a crooked smile as he made his way outside with Aaron following behind. 

About an hour later there was another knock on the door and Spencer frowned at Aaron.

“You’ll see.” Aaron smiled as he got up and answered the door. Jackson, Victor and Thomas were there having arrived at nearly the same time. “Come on in.” Aaron was kissed by each of them as they walked into the house.

Spencer came into the front of the house to see the three men.

“Jackson, Victor,” Spencer said as he walked forward giving each man hug. “Thomas.” He greeted him with a quick handshake.

They all made their way to the backyard where all eyes turned to the newcomers.

“Everyone this is Victor Marks, Thomas Wilkes and I’m sure most of you remember Jackson Grimes.” Aaron introduced them and two of them settled down around the table. 

Jackson, however, turned to Aaron grabbed his chin and kissed him roughly. When he pulled back there was a little smirk on his face as he watched Aaron.

“Scotch and soda if you have it,” Jackson ordered.

Spencer just watched with a bit of amusement in his eyes. He had seen Jackson do similar in other crowded situations. He had been privy to Jackson’s dominance over Aaron but the other’s hadn’t. 

Aaron came back out and handed Jackson the drink. “Sit with me, Aaron.”

Aaron knew exactly what Jackson was doing but he enjoyed the game as well so he let Jackson be the dominant. Jackson stood up from the chair and let Aaron sit first, then he sat, practically draping himself across Aaron.

“So,” JJ wasn’t sure how she felt watching the man she had always seen as dominant and aggressive being dominated by someone else. “Mr. Grimes, what is you do?”

“Technology research and development. I have my hands in a lot of pies Miss Jareau.” He kept a dark gaze on her until he saw her swallow and bite her lip. “Don’t worry Miss Jareau, you are not my type.”

“Forgive Jackson JJ, he seems a bit feisty today.” Aaron turned to look at him with a raised brow. Jackson gripped his chin and leaned in and kissed him hard. He pulled back and was rewarded with that glazed over look in Aaron’s eyes.

“Don’t tell me my own mind Aaron.” Aaron was having quite a hard time keeping his erection down. “So Victor, how are you?” Jackson’s hand was in Aaron’s hair and he wasn’t subtle about how hard he was gripping.

Victor was quite used to Jackson’s antics and just shook his head, “I’m good Jacks but I think you need to let our Aaron go. He does have guests and probably should see to them.” 

“Hmm, maybe you’re right.” Jackson slid elegantly off of Aaron’s lap and kissed him once again. “When everyone is gone, we’ll continue this,” he whispered in Aaron’s ear.

“Of course,” Aaron said as he excused himself for a moment. 

“Aaron.” He turned around at hearing Jackson call his name and just saw the tiny shake of his head. Swallowing hard Aaron went into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face and hopefully tamp down on the erection that was painfully uncomfortable.

While the rest of the group waited for Aaron to come back most of the eyes turned to Spencer.

“What?”

No one knew exactly what to say about what had just happened and it was Morgan who finally spoke-up as he looked between Spencer and Jackson. 

“What the hell was that?”

“What was what Agent Morgan?” Jackson asked as he sat back down in the chair never taking his eyes off the agent.

“That, with Hotch. You just order him around like that?” 

Jackson’s eyes went flat and all expression left him as he glared at Morgan. “I didn’t do anything to Aaron that he isn’t aware of. Don’t you think that at any time he could have told me to go to hell? Why do you think he made a hasty retreat to the bathroom?” When half the people around the table blushed and turned away knowing exactly what Jackson was talking about the man was practically beaming by the time Aaron came back.

When all eyes swung to him he raised his brows and looked around, “What?” 

“Jackson was just explaining to Morgan here some of the more interesting aspects of your relationship.” Dave just watched as Aaron swung his gaze to the millionaire and crossed his arms and gave him the Hotchner glare.

“And just what were you telling him?”

“That you could stop me from our little game at any time Aaron but you didn’t want to.” 

“Jacks,” Aaron huffed out his exasperation but didn’t say anything more as he moved over to the smoker to pull out the brisket and ribs, his cheeks burning the whole time.

“Point proven.” Jackson smirked as he got up to get some water. He wanted to be clear-headed for the rest of the day and knew if he drank too much he wouldn’t be.  
Morgan got up and walked over to Aaron and laid a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

“Aaron, this is really what you want?”

“Morgan, it’s not like I live like that every day. Jackson is,” Aaron slid a look over to the man who was talking to JJ and Prentiss. “Good for me. I know you don’t get it and you don’t have to be honest. It’s my decision, Spencer respects it and he likes Jackson. So, truly it’s none of your business.”

Morgan dropped his hand and looked up into Aaron’s face. For a moment it looked like he was going to say something but he stormed off inside the house. Aaron watched a moment and wondered just what was going on.

“You look perplexed my friend.” Thomas came to stand next to him.

“Just trying to work through some things with Morgan.”

“Ahh. I take it there is some history there?” Aaron tamped down whatever it was he was suddenly feeling.

“Yes. Too much history I’m afraid.” 

“Well, then maybe you should go talk to him.” 

“Tom, I don’t know how to get us past this.”

“That’s why you need to go talk to him.” Thomas stood with his arms crossed and did a good approximation of irritable Aaron.

“You’re as bad as Spencer or Jacks, you know that?”

“Its because we care about you. Now go see what is wrong with your friend already.” Thomas grabbed Aaron by the shoulders and pushed him towards the house.

Sighing Aaron walked in and found Morgan in his office.

“Derek?” Aaron looked toward the man who was leaning over the desk with his head down breathing deep. At hearing his name he shot upright and spun around. Seeing Aaron there he didn’t think as he pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

Aaron laid his hands on Derek’s shoulders and gently pushed him away.

“What are you doing Derek?” 

“Fuck if I know Aaron. Just, after Texas I realized just how much I missed you and how much I messed-up. I’m sorry, I’ll ah, I’ll go.”

“No, Derek wait. Stay, please?”

“Hotch.” Derek wiped a hand down his face as he paced the room. 

Aaron blew out a breath as he walked-up to Derek and cupped his cheek. They stayed like that watching each other for the longest time before Aaron pulled Derek in and kissed him. He wasn’t sure what he was doing but he knew there were still feelings there and possibly always would be. He broke away and swallowed hard as he leaned back against the wall.

“Stay.”

“Okay. I’ll stay.” Derek walked back out to the back with Aaron soon following behind.

Spencer watched his lover and wondered what was going on with him. He would wait to talk to him till everyone left.

After the dramatics settled down Aaron’s two worlds started to come together. Jackson and Victor charmed everyone and Thomas played the quiet aloof gentlemen. The BAU group may not have fully understood Aaron’s life choice but the men they had met really cared for their ex-colleague and they couldn’t fault him for that. Everyone ended-up having a good time and when it got too late they started to filter out thanking Aaron and Spencer for having them over.

Jackson stayed behind and neither Aaron nor Spencer complained. 

“Aaron, what happened with you and Morgan?” Spencer asked as he sat next to him on the couch in their living room.

Aaron took a deep breath and told him what happened. Spencer watched Aaron’s face for a while and moved to straddle his lap. 

“Aaron, I want you to tell me the truth. Do you still love Derek?”

“I don’t know if it’s love Spencer. I think it’s a strange addiction maybe?”

“Or maybe it’s the way you two ended things. Maybe you need some alone time with Derek to get it all out of your system. The both of you because this back and forth is making you both kind of crazy around each other. He keeps asking how you’re doing and pestering me and you keep getting physical with him.”

Aaron quirks up the corner of his mouth as he looks at Spencer. “Are you jealous?”

“No, I’m not jealous. What I am is frustrated by yours and his unresolved UST. Just get in a room with him, talk, fight, fuck I don’t care. But, if you do fuck, it’s the last time you do it. Truly say goodbye and get it over with.”

“Wow, okay. Why didn’t you say anything to me before now?”

“Because I thought it was one-sided but dammit you could cut the tension with a knife between you. And, did you not see how upset he got over Jackson’s little dominance display? That Mr. Hotchner was jealousy.”

“So you’re saying Dr. Reid that if Derek and I, how did you put it? Resolve out UST you’d be okay with that?”

“As long as it actually resolves things between you two? Yes.”

“But you’re okay with me being an Escort?” Aaron had wrapped his arms around Spencer’s waist.

“Yes, because while you care about Jackson, Victor and even Thomas outside of your dates, you each know what you are to each other. I know that even though they care, and you care about them none of them have the potential to take you away from me.” Spencer bit his lip and frowned. He hadn’t meant to say that.

“Spence,” Aaron whispered as his hands slid under the waistband of Spencer’s jeans and he grabbed his lover’s ass pulling him hard against his groin. Leaning forward he kissed Spencer. “No one, and I mean no one will take me away from you. Yes there may be residual tension between Morgan and I, but truthfully there wasn’t a lot in our relationship Spencer. You are the one I will always choose.”

Spencer framed Aaron’s face with his hands and leaned in to kiss him. The two men were grinding on each other as their kisses went from slow and gentle to hot and needy in a mere matter of seconds. When Jackson settled behind Spencer, balancing on Aaron’s legs he bent his head and grazed his lips across Spencer’s neck. 

After a short-time making out on the couch the three men ended up in bed with Jackson dropping all pretense of playing around. He let his dominant side out and Aaron was more than relieved for it when Jackson was buried in his ass slowly fucking him while he had Spencer’s cock in his mouth. 

“Remember.” Jackson thrust in as he gripped Aaron’s hips tight. “Don’t.” He pulled out dragging across Aaron’s prostate which made Aaron scream around Spencer’s cock. “Come.” Aaron grabbed the base of his cock and closed his eyes so he could concentrate on keeping the building orgasm at bay. 

Aaron doubled his efforts with Spencer as he slipped two fingers inside and stimulated his lover’s prostate. He was rewarded for his efforts when Spencer thrust up and finally came in his mouth. 

Jackson inhaled sharply as he watched Spencer in the throes of his orgasm. Grabbing Aaron’s waist he sped up his movement and finally found his own sweet release. Bending over he nipped at Aaron’s back then carefully pulled out and took care of the condom. When he came back he had a warm cloth in his hand and he thoroughly cleaned up Aaron’s ass. Laying down on his back he had Aaron lay on top of him. Kissing him he grabbed Aaron’s bent legs and tucked them up as far as he could and kept up a slow stimulating thrust against Aaron’s still hard cock. 

“Do you want to come Aaron?” Jackson asked as he ghosted his lips over Aaron’s mouth in a teasing kiss.

“Yes, please Jacks.” Jackson practically moaned at the begging tone in Aaron’s voice. The man was practically shaking and a light sheen of sweat covered his whole body his need for release was clear.

“Not quite. Hold it a little longer.” Jackson turned to Spencer and lightly gripped his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. He whispered something in the younger mans’ ear that had him scrambling to kneel behind Aaron.

Spencer grabbed Aaron’s cheeks and pulled them apart. Grabbing the washcloth he cleaned a little more. Next to him was a bottle of flavored lube which almost made him chuckle. 

“Go on Spencer. I want to watch you lick that pretty hole.” Jackson’s eyes gleamed as Spencer made the first swipe of tongue across Aaron’s asshole. Aaron wasn’t quite prepared for it and thrust down hard. Spencer and Jackson both smacked him on his ass and he was told to stay still. 

Spencer swiped his tongue again and this time Aaron stayed as still as he could. He then swirled his tongue around the outside which caused Aaron to start shaking even more. Spencer hummed as he thrust his tongue inside Aaron’s loosed hole. The muscle easily gave way to the intrusion and soon Spencer was tongue fucking Aaron.

“Fuck,” Aaron cried out as he tried not to move. “Please Jacks, I need…..oh god,” Aaron threw his head back as Spencer slipped a finger in alongside his tongue and stimulated Aaron’s prostate.

Jackson reached for the lube and slicked-up his hand then reached between their bodies and grabbed Aaron’s cock in a tight grip. Swiping across the head he gathered the pre-cum and lifted his hand to suck it off his finger. Aaron’s eyed darkened and he moaned as he watched. 

Spencer thrust tongue and finger in just as Jackson was wrapping his hand around the head of Aaron cock.

“Come Aaron,” Jackson commanded and Aaron cried out in relief as the orgasm ripped through him and he screamed out his release. Collapsing on Jackson Aaron tried to catch his breath. A moment later Aaron was rolling off Jackson and standing on shaky legs. He went to the bathroom to clean himself off. Grabbing another washcloth he wet it with warm water and stumbled back in the bedroom where he cleaned Jackson.

Collapsing on the bed Jackson chuckled as he tucked Aaron into this side with Spencer spooning behind Aaron. The three men said nothing more as they fell asleep.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning Aaron lazily stretched and smiled down at his lover’s. Spencer never ceased to amaze him and Jackson, well Aaron had very complicated feelings for Jackson Grimes. He didn’t know if he’d call it love but there was certainly a deep friendship there. With these thoughts in his head he stepped under a hot shower so that he could get ready to meet with Dave for the promised brunch. Lost in thought he almost yelped when he felt hands caressing him.

“Spencer,” Aaron moaned as Spencer took the scrubber from Aaron’s hand and started to wash him. After he was thoroughly washed Spencer leaned in for a kiss.

“You know I’ll never get tired of those lips.” Aaron grabbed the back on Spencer’s neck and pulled him in again and kissed him. “As much as I’d like to come back to bed, I need to get ready to go meet Dave.”

“I know. Just needed to touch you.” Spencer wrapped himself around Aaron for a moment as they stood under the warm spray.

Aaron chuckled and marveled at how much Spencer touched and liked to be touched. Aaron figured out a long-time ago that Spencer’s phobia had nothing to do with germs. That was just the ready excuse he gave everyone. He learned during their late talks in bed that his Mom didn’t touch him much and Spencer had very little physical contact with his parents. There would be the occasional cuddling with his Mom when she would read to him but outside of that Spencer didn’t have too many good experiences with being touched. Bullies and the occasional older boy’s that tried to inappropriately touch him had made Spencer wary. Aaron was glad that his lover could let his walls down so completely with him. Running his fingers through Spencer’s hair Aaron smiled and gave him one last kiss before he needed to get out of the shower.  
Wrapped in a towel he walked into the bedroom and smiled over at Jackson.

“So, what’s on your agenda for the day?”

Jackson slipped out of bed and sauntered over to Aaron. He grabbed the towel and slipped it off and started to dry Aaron. 

“I had hoped to talk you into staying in bed but I guess you have plans.”

“I do. Dave wanted to meet me for brunch. He’s going to ask me a bunch of questions and pry into my life.”

“Then I will get myself home and leave you to it.” Jackson grabbed Aaron’s hair and held him there a moment before kissing him. “Just a reminder of the day we could have had.” He teased before he walked into the bathroom as Spencer came out.

“Well, by the look on your face you seem disappointed about something.” Spencer smiled as he watched Aaron start to get ready.

“Just Jackson. He was going to try to talk us into staying in bed all day.” 

“Well, as fun as that sounds I really need to get the article I’ve been working on finished and e-mailed off to the American Psychological Association. I’m late on it.” 

“I’ll be with Dave for brunch. He’s going to grill me, is there anything you don’t want me to tell him?”

Spencer thought about it a moment then shook his head. “No, I trust you Aaron. I know you won’t tell him anything you or I don’t want him to know.”

“Okay then.” Aaron was dressed in fitted slacks, a tucked in royal blue polo shirt and expensive looking loafers. The look screamed both wealth and comfort. When he put the antique TAG Hauer watch on Spencer quirked up his brow. He knew this was a bit of a power play on Aaron’s part, he hardly wore the watch unless he was going to a black-tie affair with Jackson. The fact the he usually only wore the watch around Jackson gave Spencer pause. 

Aaron looked up at his lover, “You profiling me there Agent Reid?” Spencer felt he should be insulted but the playful tone in Aaron’s voice told him that the man was teasing him.

“Maybe. Just there are some things you are a creature of habit about. Like this watch. You usually only wear it for Jackson and only when he has some black-tie thing he wants you  
to go to.”

“And what would you infer from this small deviation on my part?” Aaron slipped into teaching mode and it made Spencer’s mouth quirk into a small smile. It was a game they sometimes inadvertently played with each other from time-to-time.

“Well, I’d say from the relaxed look that you are meeting Dave at his club. But, the look is also one that speaks of wealth and attitude. You are showing him that you can meet him on open terms. The watch makes a visual statement. You almost want Dave to ask about it so you can tell him where it came from. Not shying away from your relationship with Jackson. He’ll then try to dig deep to see if you are at all cheating on me and infer that what you are doing is somehow hurting me in some way. Then you’ll slip in that the watch was a combined gift and that I know exactly what I’m doing and usually know exactly where you are and who you are with.”

Aaron didn’t even try to keep the pride off his face as he smiled and wrapped his arms around Spencer kissing him.

“Unsubs should never underestimate you. But, I guess that is your biggest strength.”

“I had a good teacher.” 

“For god sake will you two stop flirting with each other?” Jackson chuckled as he came into the room.

“He’s right. I have to go and if I stay here ‘flirting’ I won’t leave.” Aaron kissed Spencer once more then turned to Jackson and kissed him before he headed out the door.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Aaron was walking into Dave’s club about forty minutes later. The traffic had been slow so Aaron was glad that he had left a little early. He parked and walked in just in time to meet Dave for their reservation. He couldn’t help but notice several women’s and a few of the men’s eyes on him. Two of the men seated with their female companion du jour Aaron knew, quite well. In fact one was the Senator he had turned down the week before. Of course it didn’t stop the man from making another appointment. Aaron smiled at him and walked on towards Dave’s table. 

Dave stood and shook Aaron’s hand, then the two men sat down.

“Well, I would ask how you are doing but from the way you sauntered in here and that smirk on your face tells me you’re doing quite well.” 

“Believe it or not Dave, I am.” 

Dave sat back and took in Aaron’s appearance for a moment, his eyes going to Aaron’s watch several times. Aaron tried to keep the self-satisfied grin off his face.

“So, just so I understand, what happened? You seemed happy at the BAU.”

Aaron wanted to word this carefully because he didn’t want to break Spencer’s confidence or privacy. He talked about events leading up to Georgia and how watching what happened had broken something in Aaron. His feelings for Spencer had gotten to him and watching the torture was too much. He told Dave about Haley and his affair with Morgan and how that ended. Then he told Dave how he had become an escort.

“Well, your friend Jackson put on quite the show yesterday. I didn’t want to say anything but I agreed with Morgan. Watching that little display was difficult Aaron.”

“Jackson knows my history with Morgan and since Texas it’s put him a little on edge. Yesterday was more about him than anything.”

“For someone who pays you for your time he seems a little territorial.” 

“Thing is he’s really not Dave. He’s a good man. His Dominance is part of who he is and it’s been there from the beginning. I," Aaron took a moment to gather his thoughts together. “I can let go with him and it’s a release for both of us. We’re friends outside of whatever else happens between us in the bedroom.”

“I just don’t get Reid. That he’s okay with you doing this?”

“He really is. We talk through it and if there is something that bothers him he lets me know. I’ve dropped clients because of something that Spencer doesn’t like.” For a second Aaron’s unknowingly let his eyes dart left and this put Dave on alert.

“So who is it that Spencer doesn’t like that you haven’t dropped?”

“What do you mean Dave?” Aaron glared at his friend because he wasn’t sure what he did to give anything away.

“There is someone then and you are avoiding.”

“Dave I don’t talk about my clients so please don’t ask.” Aaron didn’t concede one bit on this and Dave could tell he wasn’t going to get anything out of him. The man could be as secretive as hell. 

“Okay, okay I won’t ask. Just tell me this, are you safe?”

“Jesus Dave, what are you may Dad?”

“Well someone needs to be the voice of reason here.”

“Yes, Dave,” Aaron said this with all the sarcasm he could muster. “I am safe. Both sexually and physically if you want to know.” He was satisfied by the pained look on Dave’s face.

“Okay, I get it.” Dave threw up his hands as he shook his head knowing he wasn’t going to get the answers he was looking for. Just knowing Aaron was happy was all he really needed to know in the long-run. He may not have understood but he was willing to accept.

The rest of the afternoon slipped by pleasantly as they ate and talked. Aaron kept to non-alcoholic drinks, which Dave noticed. The question was simmering but he wasn’t sure if he should ask.

“I’m an alcoholic Dave. I came to that realization after a rather nasty weekend of binge drinking and calling Spencer. He came over and helped me through it.”

“I wasn’t going to ask you know.”

“I know but I could practically see the wheels spinning in your head.”

Dave chuckled and shook his head, “You got me Aaron.” Dave took a sip of his drink as he gathered his thoughts together. Putting his glass down he tapped the table a moment then looked back-up at Aaron. “I’m glad you’re happy Aaron. And the kid is more than happy with you so here’s to you and hoping this one will last.” 

Aaron let out a hearty laugh as he picked-up his drink and clinked glasses with his friend. They spent another pleasant hour in each other’s company before they decided to call it a day. 

Aaron was happy to reconnect to his mentor and friend. He knew it was a start to re-building trust between them. Dave had played an important part in his life at one time, acting as mentor and a father figure and he had missed that friendship. He thought It was nice to have it re-building once again.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Aaron walked into an unexpectedly quiet house. He knew Spencer wanted to work on his article but he couldn’t hear him in the house at all. Calling out Aaron went room by room and found him gone. When he got back to the kitchen there was a note for him from his lover.

Aaron,

Morgan will be here by 2. Work it out once and for all. I don’t care how, I don’t want to know just get it over with so I don’t have to hear him bitch about it and I don’t have to watch the two of you continuing this dance around each other you have going. Call me when you’re done, or I’ll be back by 8 at the latest.  
Spencer.

Aaron chuckled as he read the note. He didn’t think it would be this fast but knowing Spencer it didn’t surprise him either.

When there was a knock at the door Aaron knew exactly who it was. He opened the door and ushered Morgan inside.

“What am I doing here? Why did Reid make it sound so urgent?”

“Well to put it in his words we need to resolve our UST one way or another.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Morgan looked at Aaron with a confused expression on his face.

“Well he wants us to either fight and get it all out in the open or fuck one last time as a proper goodbye.”

“Wait, what?” Morgan’s confusion deepened.

Aaron narrowed his eyes as a predatory look came over him. He stalked towards Morgan and backed the man up against the wall. Laying a hand on his chest he leaned forward.  
“What don’t you understand Agent? We could fight it out, though I think we said all that needed to be said in Texas, don’t you?”

Morgan shivered slightly as he stayed pressed against the wall. Swallowing hard he lifted a shaky hand and wrapped it around Aaron’s waist.

“Yes. So, does that mean it leaves us with option two?”

“No pressure here Morgan and one-time deal. We get each other out of our systems. Spencer knows it was his suggestion.”

Morgan swallowed hard as his breathing increased and his heart was pounding almost painfully in his chest in anticipation of what was going to happen next. When Aaron leaned in and kissed him slowly, tongue swiping he closed his eyes and gripped the back of Aaron’s neck holding him in place deepening the kiss. He wasn’t going to let this be quick and dirty. If this was going to be a final goodbye to what they had once been to each other they were going to do it right.

Aaron grabbed the edge of Morgan’s shirt and in one swift go lifted it up and off him. He inhaled sharply at the nicely muscled chest and abs. He ran his hands up and down Morgan’s sides learning his former lover’s body once again.

Morgan wanted to rip the polo shirt covering Aaron’s body. When it was finally off him Morgan wrapped his arms around Aaron and pulled him in tight their naked torsos connecting as Morgan again started to plunder Aaron’s mouth. Opening wider he slid his tongue out and slipped inside Aaron’s mouth their tongues stroking each other. Someone groaned as Aaron pressed in even more grinding himself against Morgan. 

Still holding onto the darker man Aaron pulled away from the wall and walked backwards towards the couch. He reached between them and worked Morgan’s pants open and reached in for the half-hard cock. Stroking him Aaron started to nip along Morgan’s jaw and around to his earlobe. Sucking in the soft flesh Morgan bucked into the hand that was stroking him. With shaking fingers he reached down and got Aaron’s pants open as well. Pulling back he dropped to his knees and shoved Aaron’s slacks and boxers off of him. 

Closing his eyes he took Aaron’s hard cock in his mouth and started to suck.

Aaron gripped the back of Morgan’s neck to hold him in place then slowly started to fuck in and out of the hot mouth wrapped around him. Each time he hit the back of Morgan’s throat it brought him closer to release. But he didn’t want that yet. When he found himself too close he pulled all the way out and gripped the base delaying the building orgasm. He pulled Morgan to his feet and kissed him.

“I want to be in you when I come.” Aaron reached into the drawer of the table next to the couch and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom that he kept there. Sitting down he pulled Morgan on top of him. “I want you to ride me, here and now but don’t come yet because I want you to fuck me in my bed.”

“Fuck Aaron.” Morgan’s cock twitched at what Aaron wanted to do. He was so lost in touching and caressing Aaron’s chest he didn’t register the finger that breached him at first. He thrust back on the finger in him as Aaron slid in a second one. Aaron took his time to stretch Morgan and by the time he had three finger buried deep in his ass Aaron knew he was ready. Pulling his fingers free Morgan almost whined at the loss of contact but he didn’t have to wait long till he was sliding down on Aaron’s condom covered erection.  
After wiping his hand on a towel he kept handy next to the couch Aaron slid his hands up Morgan’s back and letting the other man use them for balance. Aaron thrust up trying to be careful to not brush against Morgan’s prostate. Rolling his hips and grinding down against Aaron both men groaned at the feeling.

“Grip my shoulders Derek.” The man complied as Aaron slid his hands down to grip Morgan’s ass. Lifting him slightly he thrust up hard and fast. He felt the familiar burn letting him know he was close. He started to move faster fucking into Morgan hard and fast. He threw his head back as he thrust up once more then stilled as he came. Pulling Morgan back to him and kissing him hard Morgan kept fucking him through his orgasm. When he finally relaxed back he was pleased to see that Morgan hadn’t come yet.

Carefully pulling off Aaron, Morgan walked back to Aaron’s room and the man quickly followed. Aaron quickly took care of the condom then moved to the bed throwing a bottle of lube and a fresh condom on the bed. 

“How do you want me?” Aaron asked with heat in his eyes.

“On your knees,” Morgan said as he slowly stroked himself, keeping himself hard. He grabbed the condom and slid I on while Aaron got into position. Grabbing the lube Morgan slicked-up his fingers and prepared Aaron. It didn’t take long which didn’t surprise Morgan. Gripping his cock he breached Aaron’s hole and stilled for a moment relishing in the feel of the head entering his ex-lover. When he got his breathing under control he slid in with one quick stroke. Gripping Aaron’s hips tightly he started to stroke in and out slowly at first making the feeling last.

“Fuck, Morgan.” Aaron panted out which broke all resolve in Morgan. He started to move more urgently fucking into Aaron almost as fast and hard as Aaron had done to him.  
Morgan laid a hand on Aaron’s lower back, holding him there as his head fell back on his shoulders. Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore he stilled and came hard grunting as he moved in and out a few more times. Slowly he pulled form Aaron’s body then moved into the bathroom to go clean-up. When he got back in the room Aaron was on his back and looked thoroughly debauched. Morgan crawled on top and kissed Aaron then laid his head on his chest. He sighed as strong arms came around him and held him close.

Aaron was stroking Morgan’s cheek when he felt the wetness on his finger. Looking down he saw the tears that leaked.

“Derek,” Aaron murmured softly as he stroked the darker man’s back.

“It really is over isn’t it?”

Aaron took a deep breath and held on. He didn’t answer at first because his own emotions were making it hard to think.

“Yes Derek, it is. I think Spencer was right. We needed this, to say a proper goodbye to what we were to each other. I could have loved you so easily Derek, but we both screwed that up. I love Spencer and he loves me and understands me.”

“I could have loved you so easily too Aaron. I often wondered where we went wrong.”

“We didn’t talk, we used each other and when my marriage fell apart you got scared and I got angry and drunk. I hope what we said in Texas is true. I’d like to be friends again.”

Morgan laid his head back on Aaron’s chest and took a deep breath before he spoke again, “I’d like that too.” Morgan couldn’t help the grief that came and Aaron just held him through it. The death of potential love was just as powerful as the death of acknowledged love and both men came to terms with their part in that death.

Aaron hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep till he woke to other arms coming around him and a shaggy head laying on his chest.

“Are you okay Aaron?” Spencer asked quietly realizing that what he had to do couldn’t have been easy. 

Aaron wrapped his arm around Spencer and finally let his own emotions break. When he was able to finally talk he couldn’t look at his lover.

“No, no Spencer I’m not. But, I will be.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” This was why Aaron loved Spencer so deeply. He understood him like no one else ever had. He couldn’t talk, didn’t trust himself to as he turned and curled into Spencer’s arms and went back to sleep.

It was close to midnight when the call came through. When Aaron heard who it was he knew he needed to leave right away.

“Aaron, what’s going on?”

“It’s urgent that I get to Boston Spencer. I’ll be back and I’ll explain everything then. But, I need you to just trust me for now. Okay?”

“You know I will. Just be careful and tell me when you get back.”

“Thank you Spencer.” He leaned down and kissed his lover, then grabbed his things and headed out the door and towards Boston, MA and a past he thought was behind him for good.


	15. The Reaper and an Unusual Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron talks to the team about The Reaper and later that night he gets an unusual new client.

It was early morning the next day and Aaron was in a meeting with Strauss. He told her what Shaunessy had done. He also brought his own files from the case and told her he needed to speak with the team as soon as possible. That he knew for certain they needed to get ready to go to Boston at a moment’s notice. She reluctantly agreed and a few moments later the team was filing in by the time he had the conference room set-up.

Strauss was on the landing and called for the BAU team to meet her in the conference room. When the team came in and saw Aaron there were quick smiles and hellos from everyone but there was a lot of confusion as well. When Spencer came upstairs he was surprised to see his lover there.

“Aaron, what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to the house first but I only wanted to tell everyone this once.” Spencer nodded but like everyone else had a look of confusion.

“Ten years ago I was the lead on The Boston Reaper case.” Aaron held up his hand for everyone to be quiet when they all exploded with questions. “I know you have a lot of questions but hear me out.” When everyone finally settled he continued. “I gathered a task force together to try to stop him and nothing we did got us any closer to the killer. Then one day the killings just stopped. I was sent away, concentrated on other cases and moving up in the Bureau. But, I always came back to this case for some reason. Something in these files kept nagging at me and I’ve never been able to figure it out.” Pacing back and forth Aaron took a few moments to gather his thoughts.

“The former lead detective on the case Tom Shaunessy called me at midnight last night. He needed to tell me something, he said it was urgent and vitally important. I quickly flew to Boston and went to see him.” Taking a deep breath he stood at the head of the table and crossed his arms. “What he told me cannot leave this room. Not until The Reaper is caught at least.”

“Why not Hotch? What’s going on?” Morgan frowned as he looked through the file in front of him.

“Shaunessy agreed to a deal with The Reaper. He received a message in the paper that said, ‘If you stop hunting me, I’ll stop hunting them’. Shaunessy was backed into a corner. The commissioner wanted answers, the people of Boston were terrified. Now, I can’t say that what he did was right and I admit I’m pretty angry he did it but the problem now is Shaunessy is dying. When he finally passes the deal is null and void, that means The Reaper is going to start killing again. You guys need to be ready. You need to do what I couldn’t and stop this guy before it goes too far. I’m leaving you all my files and research I did in the interim time.”

“Hotch, why don’t you come with us if something happens. I’m sure Strauss will give you consultant status.”

“I already asked him Agent Morgan and he turned me down.”

“Hotch, come on man you know this case backwards and forwards. If the call comes in from Boston come with us.”

“I wish I could Morgan but I can’t. And you know why. What I can do is stay here and help you with the profile. Something in here is the key to who he is. If we can nail it down before you head out then I think you’ll be ahead of the game.” 

“What do you know?” Dave asked as he looked over some of the files. “I remember some of this from when you went out there but that was just before I retired. Go through it again for me Aaron.”

“What we worked out was that he is an Omnivore. But the female victims bared the brunt of his attacks. There was always overkill on the females. The male victims were shot while the females were stabbed several times. Sometimes male victims were shot and stabbed but with quick precise killing blows.”

Spencer was studying the files he hand in front of him. Standing up he went to the case boards that Aaron had set-up and was looking closely at them.

“Hotch, you said the stabbing of the male victims were always fatal wounds, correct?”

“Yes, why?”

“Well I’m looking at the male victims and their wounds and they are all the same except for the one victim you have here as the survivor.”

“Foyet, George Foyet. Why? He was the one person to survive The Reaper.”

“Yes he was, but why was he the only person to survive?”

Aaron went to the board and looked over what it was that Spencer was looking at. “See these three males were both stabbed and shot. All of the stab wounds are the same or close to the same. Foyet’s wounds are completely different. Also, his statement regarding his girlfriend is conflicting. Look,” Spencer shuffled through one of the folders and pulled out the record of statement when Shaunessy interviewed Foyet. “Here he claims to have wanted to ask her to marry him but the statement you took later on he cited that he’d only known her a few weeks.”

“Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me Reid?”

“Hotch, both you and Shaunessy were instinctually suspicious of this guy. You went back to him several times. Something didn’t settle right with you. I imagine you were taken in by his victim status and that was what he was going for. Sympathy is quite powerful.”

“You believe he did this to himself.”

“Yes I do. The angle of the wounds are wrong if someone else stabbed him but we’d have to have a doctor take a look at these photos to determine that.”

Aaron was going to ask more questions when his phone rang. He excused himself and went into Morgan’s office. He took several minutes and hung up. Leaning against the desk he held the phone in his hand and waited. It didn’t take long for it to ring again.

“Agent Hotchner I hope. This is Sargent O’Mara of the Boston PD. We had a strange 911 call come over the line and when we got there, well it looked like The Reaper. The crime scene had the eye of providence. Now, I remember you from the initial investigation. Agent Hotchner I think we are going to need your help.”

“Sargent, I’m actually not employed with the Bureau anymore. The SAIC is now Derek Morgan. I can pass on your request to him and he’ll get in touch with you. I believe there are some new theories that they would like to discuss with you.”

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that you won’t be helping us but the BAU has a strong reputation I look forward to Agent Morgan’s call. Thank you Mr. Hotchner. Thank you very much for any help that you can provide us.”

“It’s no problem Sargent. Now I’m going to let the team know and they’ll be in touch with you soon.”

The Sargent said goodbye and hung up. As Aaron was walking back into the conference room he heard Morgan’s phone going off. He knew who it was going to be so he turned his attention to JJ.

“Jayje. You are going to want to get a hold of Roy Coulson. He was quite fair to the task force in the media and even his book treated the victims and their families fairly. I believe that he’s kept in touch with Foyet and if Spencer is right I think he’s being manipulated into believing in Foyet’s innocence.”

“Okay, I’ll make sure to get him on our side. We’ll need a media ally because I don’t know how long the information about the deal is going to stay quiet. I’ll do the best I can. I’ll also put out a press release that the lead is going to be Morgan and that you are no longer attached to the bureau. I can’t guarantee that someone from the press won’t contact you but I will do my damndest to keep them away.”

“Thank you JJ.”

“That was Boston. Gear up guys they want us there. Box all of this up we’re taking it with us. We’ll need to be wheels up in thirty minutes.” Morgan ended his call as he was giving out orders. “Hotch, again we could use you on this but I get it. Media shit storm is going to come down on Boston and we don’t want them looking where they shouldn’t, correct?” Aaron gave him a small smile glad that Morgan understood why he didn’t want to be involved. Turning back to Spencer he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Morgan’s office and closed the door. Pulling him into his arms he kissed his lover.

“Be careful Spencer. The Reaper is dangerous, more dangerous than some of the other unsubs you’ve dealt with.”

“I’ll be careful. If we have questions can we call you?”

“Of course. I’ll help in any way I can, but you understand why I can’t go, right?”

“Aaron, I completely understand. You don’t want some nosy reporter looking too hard into why you left the Bureau and what you are doing now.”

Aaron smiled and cupped Spencer’s cheek a moment before kissing him once more. “Be careful and come back to me in one piece.”

“I will.” Spencer squeezed his arm before he went back to the conference room.

Aaron left the office and ran right into Strauss.

“Aaron. Is there something I should know about what you are doing now?”

“No, why do you ask Erin?”

“Because of what Agent Morgan said. He doesn’t want you near the media.”

“I just don’t want my personal life splayed out over the inevitable headlines that this case will garner.” Aaron told the lie quite smoothly as he gave his ex-boss a cheeky smile.

“Fine don’t tell me but if whatever you are involved in comes back to bite this case in the ass I will have you up on charges of obstruction. Are we clear?”

“Quite. Now I need to say goodbye to the team and get back to my business.”

“Fine.” Section Chief Strauss strode away in a huff and Aaron just shook his head glad that she was Morgan’s problem and not his.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
When Aaron was walking back to his car his phone rang and when he saw who was calling he smiled as he answered the phone. 

“Jackson, I didn’t think I’d hear from you today.”

“Do you have plans for lunch Aaron?”

“No, I don’t have anything till later tonight. Did you have something in mind?”

“I have a business lunch and if you don’t have anything I’d like you to join me. I want your considerable profiler skills on this one. It’s a delicate negotiation with Tanaka Tech. The meeting is with Ai Tanaka himself.”

“And you want me to see if there is anything duplicitous going on?”

“See, that right there is why I love it when you join me for these meetings.” 

“Mmm hmm. I think you just want me there for my pretty face.” Aaron flirted back as he got to his car.

“Oh and it is a very pretty face. So, I expect to see you at Shosun at 1:00. And wear the Gieves and Hawkes wool and cashmere suit, your dark navy button up and your choice on tie.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I want wealthy investor vibe and that is one of my favorite suits on you.”

“I take it you want the vest as well?” Aaron couldn’t help the sarcasm.

“Don’t take that tone with me Aaron,” Jackson snarked back. “This is important and I want you to look better than just good.”

“Okay, okay. Shosun 1:00.” Aaron raised a brow at the name of the restaurant. Shosun was an exclusive uptown Japanese restaurant and Aaron wondered if Jackson was trying to impress or meet on neutral ground. “I’ll be there.” Aaron said his goodbye’s and hung up. 

All the way home he tried to get The Reaper out of his head. A part of him thought that he should have gone to Boston with the team. He could have been a consultant almost like Max had been several years earlier. It wasn’t just the media he didn’t want to deal with. The case had been not only difficult but horrific. Even though he wanted answers himself he didn’t want to have to relive those memories. 

When he got inside the house he decided to do a little research on Tanaka Tech. He had learned quite a lot from Garcia after he hired her for the team. He knew how to look below the surface to find what people didn’t want you to see. It took a bit but he had a lot of information that he didn’t think Jackson had so he let it ruminate for a bit in his mind. After setting aside the notes he made he carefully dressed in the suit that Jackson specified and he had to admit when he looked in the mirror that the man had impeccable taste. It was a favorite of Aaron’s too but he didn’t get a chance to wear it much. Paired with the vest and the paisley tie he smiled a moment. Being playful he took a quick selfie and sent the picture to Spencer with the message, _See what you’re missing?_ A few minutes later he got a message back. He could almost feel the glare through Spencer’s words. _Not playing fair_. Aaron chuckled before he grabbed his wallet, keys and notes and left to meet Jackson.

Pulling up almost ten minutes early Aaron sat in his car going over his notes. When he had all the information he wanted he set the notes aside and left his car to go meet Jackson and his guest for lunch.

Walking up to the hostess he announced himself and she immediately showed him to Jackson’s table. When he got there the two men stood.

“Jackson,” Aaron said as he kissed him on his cheek. He straightened and held out his hand to the other man.

“Mr. Tanaka, Aaron Hotchner.”

“Mr. Hotchner. Please sit. I ordered tea for the table I hope you don’t mind?”

“No, I don’t mind.”

The three men talked mostly small talk for a while as they waited for their food to arrive.

“Aaron, Mr. Tanaka was telling me about his research into Quantum Computers. Currently there are only two actively running in the world. One at Cern Institue in Switzerland, and Carnegie Mellon in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. D-Wave Systems is currently on the cutting edge of research but Tanaka thinks he may have made a breakthrough of his own. He told me his research is based in Tokyo and he wants me to spend a few days looking things over.”

“Interesting Mr. Tanaka since your actual research is based in Kyoto. You moved it there a few months ago when you received several international threats threatening to steal your research.”

“And how do you know this Mr. Hotchner?” Tanaka leaned forward and didn’t take his eyes off Aaron.

“I did some research into your company before this meeting. I want to make sure that my money goes where it should. Now while I thoroughly trust Jackson I don’t know you or your company.”

“Well played Mr. Hotchner. Yes we did move our research to Kyoto. I’d like to know how you found that out but I’ll let that little mystery go. I like mysteries.”

“We’re you trying to play me Ai? Show me some old tech in the hopes that I would help you fund your Quantum research?”

“Jackson. You have to understand we needed to lock down on the leaks and keep the research in house. I would have told you.”

“Mmm hmm, right. I think we need to do some more negotiations before I come to Japan to see where you’re at. Once I’m comfortable you aren’t going to circumvent me again.” Tanaka took a deep breath and picked-up his tea. Taking a long drink it appeared to Aaron that he was trying to settle, to figure out how to take control back of the conversation. Jackson moved the topic on to other tech ideas that Tanaka had in the works keeping control of the conversation and not letting Tanaka get ahead of him. At the end of their meal the three men said their goodbyes and Jackson turned to Aaron pulling him in his arms he gave him a proper kiss.

“That was well played Aaron. Thank you for keeping me from a rather embarrassing situation.”

“its one reason you called me. I just did some digging to find out more about his company. Garcia had schooled me one day on how to look for things others didn’t want you to find.”

“Yes, about Miss Garcia. I really wish I could woo her away. The woman is fucking brilliant and your FBI I don’t think appreciates just how brilliant she is.”

“Well, she had no problems letting them know, that’s for certain.” Aaron was smiling as he thought about the bubbly analyst.

“Why don’t you come back to my place?” Jackson gave Aaron a heated gaze that made him shiver just slightly.

“Okay.”

“Good.”

It was twenty minutes later when Aaron was pulling up to Jackson’s brownstone in Georgetown. He was let in immediately and shown back to the den. Jackson had coffee waiting which Aaron was immensely grateful for.

“Thank you for this afternoon Jacks. It’s taken my mind off Boston and Spencer.” 

“What’s going on Aaron?” Jackson moved to straddle Aaron’s legs as he put a cup of coffee on the side table for Aaron.

“It’s the Boston Reaper. He’s back. I don’t think Its been announced yet but if there is another murder it will be. I had been on the original investigation team and I can say it wasn’t good. I’m worried Jacks. The Reaper is more dangerous than any unsub the BAU has come up against.”

“You’re worried something will happen to Spencer?”

“I’m always worried something will happen to Spencer. This time I’m terrified. I tried not to let on that I was but I’m not sure how well I hid it.”

Jackson leaned in and cupping his face he kissed Aaron long and slow. He broke the kiss after a moment and laid his head on Aaron’s.

“I can’t lie and say that I’m not grateful that you aren’t there Aaron. You are the closest thing to a relationship that I’m ever going to have. I know this about myself. I love my company, my inventions, and my research too much. I’m a workaholic and spend 14 or more hours a day at my office. There isn’t room for relationships in my world but,” Jackson closed his eyes a moment to settle the swell of emotions that welled up in him. “It would gut me Aaron to lose you.”

“Jacks,” Aaron whispered as he wrapped arms around Jackson’s waist. “What are you saying?”

“I’m not going to say that Aaron. I can’t I don’t know if I ever will be able to. But I care for you in ways I have never anyone else and I’m too selfish to let anyone else in.” Aaron knew deep down what it was that Jackson felt for him, but he also knew the tech guru would never actually say those words to him. It was enough for Aaron in how Jackson showed his feelings, even if he often buried them under work.

“Jackson, I care about you too.” Aaron cupped the back of Jackson’s neck and pulled him forward and kissed him. “I wouldn’t want to lose you either.”

“And Spencer?”

“You should know by now that he’s not jealous. He likes you, a lot and Spencer is surprisingly flexible, if you didn’t realize that already. He’s a gift that I never thought I’d ever have. I just hope he stays safe.”

“Do you have to leave?”

“No, I have a few hours before my appointment tonight.”

“I want you.” Jackson slid off Aaron’s lap and held out his hand. There was a raw vulnerability to his lover that Aaron had never seen and wondered at. He took the man’s hand and let himself be led to the bedroom.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“Jonah, William. I am flattered that you think I’m what you want. But, I don’t do siblings.” Aaron held up his hand to stop the protests already forming on their lips. “You are step-brothers, yes but you became step-siblings at an age when people form familial attachments. Physically no, you are not related but emotionally and mentally you both have referred to each other as brothers in the time we have been sitting here. To pursue a relationship I would suggest seeing a counselor, someone who can walk you through what it is you are feeling for each other. And, bringing in a third is not a good idea until you seek that counseling”

“Mr. Hotchner, we know what we are…”

“No I don’t think you do.” Aaron sat forward in his chair and gathered his counselor persona around him. “I’ve seen the destruction the type of relationship that you are contemplating can have on both yourselves and your families. Now if you do care about each other and want to work through this, an escort, of any gender is not the way. Here.” Aaron pulled out his notebook and wrote down the names of several family counselors that he knew in the area and handed it to the man named Jonah. “All of these counselors are very good and any one of them can help you work out your issues.”

“You really believe we need counseling?”

“William, you’ve been raised as brothers. You think of each other as brothers yet you are contemplating a sexual relationship with each other. You need to talk this out with someone who can understand what you are going through.”

The two men looked at each other and they both sighed. They took the paper and thanked Aaron for meeting with them as they got up and left. Aaron watched them walk away and felt like he dodged an emotional land mine. Picking up his phone he called Mrs. Eames.

“Mrs. Eames. I would suggest you take Jonah Bingham off your list of potentials. He brought his step-brother and I got a very bad feeling off the two of them. I, of course, turned them down and suggested they seek out a counselor.”

“Well, thank you for calling Aaron. That is something that most of my escorts will not be a part of. Incest of any kind on any level is taboo for me. I will take his name off my list. Thank you for telling me.”

“I just thought you should know what’s going on in case they call you back for another recommendation.” He spoke with Mrs. Eames a few more minutes then hung up. Aaron pulled out a book and decided to stay in the bar sipping his ginger ale for a while. Spencer was still in Boston and it worried him but there was nothing he could do at the moment. He tried to set his worry aside and relax for a bit. He considered ordering dinner in the bar and just taking some time for himself. The potential clients had given him the creeps and he wanted to shake himself of that before he had to go home anyway. It surprised him when he heard a light clearing of a throat next to him.

“Yes, can I help you?” He looked up to see a young, he guessed mid-thirties, man standing there looking shy and out of place.

“I ah, I’m so sorry, but I couldn’t help but overhear a little bit of your conversation,” the man said as he shuffled his feet a little. “I, didn’t mean to, it was just when I walked by.” 

“Why don’t you sit down, you’ll be more comfortable.” Aaron gestured to the chair across from him.

The man smiled shyly as he took the chair and noticed when Aaron got the bartender’s attention. She came over with a fresh ginger ale for him and asked what the man wanted. He ordered a scotch and soda, Aaron could tell that he was trying to fortify himself for the conversation ahead.

“Why don’t you tell me your name first.” Aaron smiled at the newcomer hoping to put him at ease.

“Oh, ah Malcolm. Malcolm Stein. I ah, I don’t do things like this, talk to strangers that is.” Malcom rubbed a hand down his face as he tried to quell his nerves.

“Malcolm, I’m Aaron Hotchner. Now why don’t you tell me what it is you are looking for and maybe I can help or recommend someone who can.” Aaron took a sip of his ginger ale while he waited for his companion to open up about what he wanted to talk about.

“Whew, its ah its my wife,” Malcolm sighed as he took a long drink of his scotch. “She says I’m boring in bed.”

“Can I ask if you were here to meet someone else?” Aaron smiled softly as he saw the blush creep up on the other man’s face.

“Yes, but now I’m not so sure. I liked the way you talked to those men and how you turned them away. I feel like you would understand.” Malcolm pushed his glass back and forth between his hands, his nervousness still pretty high.

Aaron reached across to still Malcolm’s hands then made him look up.

“Malcolm, do you mind being with a man or mind taking advice from a man? Because I can’t help you if you are uncomfortable with my gender.” 

“Well, I’ve never really done anything with a guy but you were so patient and kind that I just thought……..god this was a stupid idea.” Malcolm sat back in his chair and sighed deeply.

Aaron studied the man a moment almost as intensely as he used to study suspects. Malcolm looked back up and started to fidget under that stare.

“Why don’t I grab my bag and we go make use of the room I have booked. We can talk more privately.”

“Um, okay, okay that ah that sounds good.” Malcolm swallowed as he finished his drink. Aaron paid and left the bartender a tip then beckoned for Malcolm to follow him.  
Once inside the room Aaron put down his bag and grabbed a couple of drinks form the stocked fridge.

“The girls in reservations know me and will often have the fridge stocked. Would you like one?” He held out a soda for Malcolm who took it just to have something to hold onto. They both took chairs in the small sitting room right outside the bedroom facing each other.

“So, Malcolm, you were telling me that you’re wife finds you boring in bed.” Aaron reiterated what Malcolm was telling him in the bar.

“Yes, she says I’m not creative enough. Its not like there isn’t passion there or that I don’t love her I do and I thought we were fine but, well I guess we’re having issues.” Malcolm took a sip of the drink in his hand just to have something else to focus on.

“I’m going to ask a question and I want you to try to be completely honest with me, okay?” 

“Sure.” Malcolm was hesitant but he wanted to try to fix things between him and his wife.

“How well do you know your own body?”

Malcolm’s head shot up and his eyes widened as he stared at Aaron.

“What, what do you mean?”

“The thing that I’ve learned in this business is that you need to understand your own body to give your partner, and yourself, as much pleasure as possible. It’s the same with relationships. If you don’t understand what you like and don’t like, then it will be hard for your partner to understand. How often do you actually talk to your wife about sex?”

Malcolm couldn’t help the blush that crept up his face, “We don’t really.” 

Aaron shook his head in understanding, “Its often hard to talk about sex when you’ve grown up in a religious household isn’t it?” 

“How, how did you know?” Malcolm started breathing shallowly thinking that he gave something away.

“In a previous life I worked in the FBI as a profiler. And I know from experience what it’s like to grow up in that type of environment.” Aaron leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in and took a moment to frame his question without sounding crude. “Malcolm, how often do you masturbate?” 

“Um, wow well, not really often. It was just drilled into my head that it wasn’t something one should do.”

“Okay, here’s the deal. I can help you. Normally my fees are quite high but we can work something out. However, I would need to get consent from your wife.”

“Oh you really think that’s necessary?”

“Malcolm, I don’t normally take on married clients. Not unless there is explicit consent for all parties involved. Now if you and your wife both agree I can work with you to help you.”

Malcolm took a moment to consider Aaron’s proposal then pulled out his phone and called his wife. After a long slightly uncomfortable conversation with Malcolm then Aaron, she reluctantly agreed but was at the same time glad Malcolm was trying. After hanging up he turned to Aaron once more.

“Okay, now what?” Malcolm was very nervous but he wanted to give this a try. He wanted to save his marriage.

“Why don’t you go take a hot shower and try to relax. Then put the robe on that’s in the bathroom and meet me back out here.” Aaron gave him a small smile as Malcolm stood and went to do as Aaron suggested.

When Malcolm came back out he looked at the bed, which had the covers pulled back and several items on the bed. Slowly and nervously Malcolm walked over to the bed.

“Sit down.” They both sat on opposite sides of the bed and Aaron stares at Malcolm appraising him.

“Do you know what most of these are?” Aaron waived his hand across the items on display.

“Um, I know some.” He picked-up one item that thoroughly confused him. Aaron smiled at the shy man.

“That is called a masturbation sleeve. It can be useful for a number of reasons. If you’re having trouble having an orgasm, or your partner can use it on you to make it more fun. These are condoms with a vibrating ring that can stimulate the both of you. The rest is just a variety of items that you can familiarize yourself with and ask questions about later if you need to.”

“Okay,” Malcolm smiled as he looked over the items on the bed but didn’t touch anything else. “So, what do you want me to do?”

“Are you comfortable being naked in front of me?”

Malcolm frowned a moment as he looked at Aaron, “Not if your fully dressed, it’ll be weird.”

Aaron chuckled as he took off his pants and t-shirt but kept on his boxers. 

“How’s this?”

“Yeah, okay.” Malcolm took off the robe and laid it in one of chairs then laid down in the bed.

“I don’t want you to think about anything else except your own body. I want you to close your eyes and touch yourself.” Malcolm swallowed as he started to do what Aaron asked of him. He reached down and grabbed his soft cock and started to play with himself. Aaron reached across and stopped him. Malcolm looked up at him in confusion. 

“No, not yet, touch your body. Start at your chest and slowly move your hands down to your stomach and back up. Learn what feels good to you. When you’re with your wife tell her what you want, don’t just jump right to it. Touch is very important; it can connect you, arouse you, and soothe you. You just need to know what you like so you can tell her.” Aaron let Malcolm continue till he saw his shoulders relax back on the bed and his face soften. 

“How does that feel to you?”

“Go-good,” Malcolm was breathless as he continued his explorations.

“Malcolm, would you like me to touch you?” Aaron was careful not to push the young man into territory he wasn’t used to.

Malcolm took a few minutes to think about it. Then slowly he opened his eyes to look at Aaron.

“I’ve never had a man touch me.”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I can just talk you through it, guide you if that is all you want these sessions to be.”

Malcolm took another moment then reached out for Aaron’s hand. Letting Malcolm control the session for the moment Aaron was surprised when his hand was put on his chest. Aaron moved to sit next to him and slowly let his hands wander over the younger man. Malcolm’s breath hitched at the feeling of someone else touching him. Aaron got on his knees and touched everywhere from neck to toe. After he had done this for a few minutes he noticed Malcolm getting hard.

“Okay, Malcolm, why don’t you go ahead and stroke yourself. Take it slow at first, really feel what your cock feels like.” Malcolm nervously took his erection in hand and started to slowly stroke up and down. Taking his time to learn the feel of it, learn the different bumps and veins. Aaron leans forward and Malcolm opens his eyes to see what he’s going to do.

“Anytime you’re uncomfortable tell me to stop.” Aaron was rewarded with a quick shake of Malcolm’s head. Slowly lowering himself between Malcolm’s legs Aaron takes the head of the younger man’s cock in his mouth and the sudden thrust up made Aaron smile. Pressing his tongue against the dark throbbing vein Aaron made small head movements in time to Malcolm’s strokes. 

“Oh god, oh fuck.” Malcolm arched up and pushed himself further into Aaron’s mouth. The escort hummed against Malcolm’s cock and before the younger man could say anything he was coming inside Aaron’s mouth.

Pulling back Aaron moved the sex toys off to the side and watched as Malcolm came down from his orgasm.

“Are you okay?” Aaron wanted to make sure the young man didn’t freak out over what happened.

“Holy shit, its’ never been like that for me.” Malcolm looked-up at Aaron with a shy smile, “Thank you.”

“We can schedule a consistent time if you’d like or you could call when you’re ready for another session.”

“Can we,” Malcolm bit his lower lip as he stared up at the man he just had the best orgasm of his life with. “Can we stay here tonight?”

“Of course.” Aaron cleared off the bed but Malcolm grabbed for the sleeve. He had an idea. 

“Can I use this, on you?” Malcolm couldn’t believe he was even asking this but he felt emboldened by their first experience together.

“If you would like to,” Aaron took off his boxers his erection hung heavy as he lay down on the bed. Laying back he bent his knees and planted his feet on the bed. Malcolm grabbed the lube and the sleeve and settled between Aaron’s legs. First he poured out some of the liquid in his hand and took Aaron’s cock and started to stroke getting him even harder. Taking the sleeve Malcolm added a little more lube then pushed one end over Aaron’s cock until it was fully engulfed. Wiping his hand on the cover Malcolm wrapped his hand around the sleeve and started to pull up and down.

Aaron closed his eyes and let Malcolm do as he wished. When his companion started to stroke his stomach, hips and thighs he thought he was going to come undone. After a few minutes Aaron wrapped his hand around Malcolm’s and showed him how to grip tighter on the sleeve. The strokes became faster and Aaron started to buck up to meet Malcolm’s hands stroke for stroke. The texture on the inside of the sleeve dragged across his cock with each stroke and just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore he thrust up once more and came. 

“Oh, okay.” Malcolm was blushing as he watched Aaron settle back from his orgasm.

“It’s quite the toy isn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” Malcolm wasn’t sure what to say as he got up off the bed and took the sleeve in to rinse it off. A few minutes later he came back and lay down. “I guess I just don’t want to leave quite yet.”

“You don’t have to. We have the room all night if you’d like.”

“Alright.” Malcolm climbed in the bed and closed his eyes. Aaron climbed in next to him after he turned off the lights and the two men quickly fell asleep. 

Aaron was the first one awake. He shook his head slightly as he thought about the events of the previous evening. Getting out of bed he softly padded into the bathroom so as not to wake Malcolm. He quickly took his shower, then got out and dried off. After doing his morning routine he walked back into the room to see Malcolm sitting up in bed.

“How are you feeling Malcolm?”

“I thought I’d feel weird about all this but I don’t. What does that say about me? Am I gay?”

Aaron chuckled slightly as he came to sit next to his companion. “No I don’t think you are gay. I think you had a very profound experience. In my experience almost everyone has that one person of the same sex they are attracted to. I don’t believe that sexuality is as firm as most people believe. You found me attractive or you wouldn’t have approached me in the first place.”

Malcolm bit his lip and swallowed before he swung around and settled on Aaron’s lap. Taking the escort’s face in his hands he kissed him long and slow. Darting his tongue inside, emboldened by his budding confidence, he stroked his tongue along Aaron’s. Groaning in the back of his throat Aaron wrapped his hands around Malcolm’s waist and thrust up against his groin.

“God, that feels so good.” Malcolm’s breath caught in his throat at the feeling of his cock rubbing against Aaron’s.

Reaching to the nightstand Aaron grabbed the lube and quirked up a brow waiting to see what Malcolm wanted to do. Taking the bottle Malcolm snapped it open and poured some out in his hand then wrapped his hand around the both of them. Stroking slowly and firmly he leaned forward again and took Aaron’s mouth with his. It didn’t take long for Malcolm to bring both of them to release.

Aaron pulled the young man close and held him a moment through the shuddering of his body.

“I don’t know what to say.” 

“Malcolm you don’t have to say anything. You’re coming to terms with your sexuality. Now it’s not all resolved in one day and if you need or want any more help just call me. But ask for some of what you like from your wife. You’ll be amazed at what could happen when you begin that dialogue.”

“Thank you. Thank you Aaron for last night. For everything.”

“It was my pleasure.” Aaron leaned in and kissed the man once more before Malcolm moved off and went to clean up. He brought a rag back for Aaron who cleaned himself, then got dressed after he ordered up coffee for the two of them. 

After coffee Aaron gave Malcolm his card and the young man parted after many more thanks. Aaron then ordered up some breakfast and wondered if he’d hear from Malcolm again.


	16. Applications, Caitlyn and The Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has the idea that he wants to go back to college. He has a date with Caitlyn later that night and The Reaper strikes

The team had been in Boston for a few days and Spencer called every night that he was there. It helped ease Aaron’s apprehension after the news had broken that the Reaper was back. He was grateful that the information about Shaughnessy hadn’t been leaked yet. Though he knew once Foyet was in custody it would come out. Getting up out of bed Aaron padded into the kitchen and started a pot for coffee. He had an appointment with Caitlyn later that night but She currently wasn’t on his mind, Spencer was.

After getting coffee and some breakfast he sat down with the college admission forms he had asked for. He knew he could bypass many of the lower classes, his JD in Law plus his experience in the field and he knew he’d be able to test out of much of the superfluous classes. He wanted to look into getting his Psychology masters. He was toying with some ideas in his head about his future. Even though he was having a lot of fun being an escort he knew it couldn’t last forever. He wanted to make some plans that involved his new interests and he thought this might be the best way.

Aaron was knee deep in filling out the forms and had already submitted two, he had three more that he was looking into when a call came on his phone. He picked up the cell and smiled as he saw who was calling him. It was Spencer, he smiled as he answered the call.

“Hey, I was just thinking of you.”

“He called Morgan last night. I don’t know if you’ve seen the news yet.” Spencer sounded tired and tense and it immediately put Aaron on alert. He walked into the living room and turned on the TV. The report was running and Aaron sank down on the couch.

“What happened?”

“He tried to make the same deal with Morgan, then he asked where you were. When Morgan said you were no longer with the Bureau he got angry and told him what comes next is on Aaron Hotchner’s head.”

“I’m fine Spencer. I’ll be fine.”

“We’re going to catch him Aaron, I promise. I just wanted you to know what was going on and to make sure you are careful. We haven’t got him in custody yet. Waiting on the warrant to search his residences.”

“Be careful Spencer. Foyet is smart, smarter than we ever realized. Stay safe, okay?”

“I will. Love you.” Spencer hung-up without saying goodbye, which was nothing unusual. He hated saying goodbye and Aaron always understood. He tried to put his worry about Foyet aside and went back to concentrating on the applications in front of him. He finished another one and decided to call it quits for the day. They would still be there and he was still interested but each one took a good chunk of time to do. He wanted to get out of the house and try to put his worry for Spencer out of him mind for a while, so he grabbed a book and his keys then was out the door.

* * *

 

He drove for a bit looking for the perfect spot. He found a little cafe that he’d never been to before and liked the look of so he decided to stop and have coffee and something for lunch.  He walked in and was immediately charmed by the place. The atmosphere was casual and comfortable. He was led to a small booth and ordered coffee, relaxing back he cracked open his book and started to read. It was a few minutes later when he heard someone calling his name.

“Aaron?” He looked up and was surprised to see Thomas there.

“Thomas, what are you doing here?” Aaron stood and shook his hand, then leaned in for a one armed hug.

“I needed time away from writing. This chapter is giving me hell so I decided to do a little shopping. This is one of my favorite spots for lunch. Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Thomas turned away but Aaron smiled up and stopped him.

“Join me. I was just reading, needed to get out of the house for a while.”

“Anything wrong?” Tom asked as he bit into his salad making obscene noises.

Aaron just chuckled at the man as he picked up his sandwich, giving himself some time to think about what he wanted to say.  After a minute he took a sip of the ice tea he was drinking gathering his thoughts.

“I don’t know if you’ve seen the news at all.”

“No. I’ve turned off all distractions and have been fully entrenched in my new book. Its closing in on my deadline and I’m stuck on where to take my characters. So, what’s going on?”

“The Boston Reaper is back and Spencer is there with the team.”

“Oh god Aaron. Is he okay?”

“When he called me this morning he was. I’m just nervous. This unsub is smart, very smart and it worries me.” Aaron put his food down and leaned back in his chair. He looked out at the small cozy cafe and vowed to bring Spencer here when his lover returned.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. He knows how to protect himself Aaron.”

“I know. I just worry more. I think I understand a little of what Haley went through with me. Doesn’t change anything, I wouldn’t have made any different choices at the time but it’s made me understand at least.”

Thomas sat back and Aaron felt like the author was studying him as if under a microscope.

“You love him that much don’t you?”

“Yes I do. And the fact that he’s so understanding about how I live my life is a gift. So, how is the book going?”

Thomas just shook his head as he leaned forward, “Well, Sam and Arthur are on the run and the police have found the evidence to prove their innocence. I just can’t figure how to get them all where they need to be. I have my plot notes, but some things have changed and I need to rethink on the ending.”

Aaron narrowed his eyes and thought a few minutes then gave Thomas a few ideas on what he could do to bring his characters back around based on his own experience in the FBI. Thomas jotted down the ideas that were being bantered back and forth between them and seeing it on paper he got a huge smile on his face. He stood, grabbed the check and paid for both of their meals. Running back to Aaron he kissed him soundly on the mouth.

“Thank you. It just all came together.”

“You just needed to talk it out.”

“And an incentive.”

“Oh, and what incentive is that?” Aaron curled his lip in a sly smile.

“When this book is sent off to my publisher for the first read through, I am making a date with you. That is my incentive. Now, I have to run while this is still fresh in my mind.” Aaron said his goodbye to Thomas and couldn’t help the smile on his face as he turned back to his book. A fresh glass of tea appeared at his table and he turned to thank the waitress. She just smiled at him and went back to serving her customers.

Leaving about an hour later Aaron arrived home and had a few hours before he had to meet Caitlyn at the Carlton Hotel. It gave him plenty of time to finish up the applications and send them off. Now he just had to wait.

He put his worry over Spencer out of his mind as he got ready to meet Caitlyn. He left his apartment, grabbing the bag she was very specific in him packing. He smiled as he shut the door and made his way to the hotel. The moment he entered he had an idea of what the night was going to be like. Caitlyn was dressed in a tight short, royal blue leather dress, blue heels and she had her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Aaron couldn’t help how his body immediately responded.

“Strip and get on the bed,” She ordered, “And no talking.” 

Aaron raised a brow as he peeled out of his clothes and moved to the bed. Laying down he looked up Caitlyn and waited.   
“Hands above your head, knees bent.” She sauntered over to him and smiled when he quickly complied. Pulling straps from the headboard she attached wrist cuffs to his wrists then pulled on the slack so his arms were above his head. She then attached thigh to ankle cuffs to his legs so they stayed in the bent position.

“Perfect, and so gorgeous.” She hiked up the skirt of her dress and exposed her pantiless, almost bald pussy. Aaron’s eyes widened and his heart rate sped up as his cock twitched in anticipation. Caitlyn softly laughed as she straddled herself across his face. “Suck me, make me come all over your face gorgeous.” She fisted her hands in his hair and almost groaned as his tongue slowly licked up the sides of her labia. Grinding down more Aaron got better access to her clit. He moved his tongue over the hard nub, flicking it across making it harder for him. He sucked it in her mouth and smiled at the cries and moans he was pulling from her. He could feel his dick getting harder and he ached to be buried inside her but he knew this was her night, he would follow her direction.

“Oh fuck, oh fucking hell Aaron, your mouth god more,” she cried out as she grabbed onto the headboard and pressed herself more against his mouth, always making sure he could breath. He gently nipped at her clit making her shake. He pushed his tongue inside and started to fuck her with it. It didn’t take long before she was coming hard as she ground down on his face. It took her a moment before she could move but she reached beside the bed and grabbed the warm clothes she had waiting. She cleaned him up  as she moved down his body biting and marking him as she went.

Aaron couldn’t help thrusting up. His cock ached to be touched as his whole body was on fire. He was breaking out in a light sweat as Caitlyn teased him. She sucked him into her mouth and started to give him an expert blow job. Just when he thought he was going to come she pinched the head of his cock and held back his orgasm.

“You come tonight when I say you can. Nod if you understand.” Aaron nodded and closed his eyes, panting hard as he tried to hold off. This would not be the first time during the night that Caitlyn would bring him to the edge and not let him come.

“You want to beg me don’t you gorgeous? You want me to slip my pussy down your cock and ride you till you explode, don’t you?” She purred in his ear as she nipped at his neck. Aaron nodded his head yes. He was so hard and aching that it was just on that edge of painful. He knew he could say his safeword at anytime and the play would stop, but he needed this, needed to get out of his head for a while and not worry about Spencer and what was happening in Boston. When he felt the condom going on him he almost wept with relief. When Caitlyn slid down him his eyes rolled back in his head and his hips jerked involuntarily.

“That’s it, come on gorgeous, don’t hold back, fuck me.” Aaron started to move in rhythm to her thrusts, the cuffs had enough give to let him move. As he thrust up into her harder and harder his mind emptied more and more and all there was for him was the feeling of his cock pounding into her. He wanted to cry out, wanted to tell her he was coming but she wanted silence from him.

“That’s it, come on, come for me.” She leaned forward with hands on his chest as she ground down hard. He went stiff beneath her as his mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide and glassy. She kept up the hard ride as she was close. Grunting she finally came and collapsed on top of Aaron. 

After getting her breath back she moved off him, took care of the condom then released him from the restraints. 

“Aaron?” She asked as she carefully lowered his arms and gently rubbed them, then did the same with his legs.

“Hmmm?” He turned and looked at her, and she saw that faraway look in his eyes.

“Damn Aaron, can you understand me?”

“Perfectly,” he said as he tried to focus on her.

“I think I pushed you into subspace, come on, let me help you up so we can take a bath.” Aaron reluctantly moved and felt like jello. He stood up on shaky legs then leaned on Carilyn as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders leading him into the bathroom. There she did her after care, making sure Aaron had some water and a little of the fruit and cheese she brought in with her. She also made him take some ibuprofen to stave off any possible muscle pain. When she felt satisfied that he was going to be okay, she helped him out of the tub and drying him off they went back to the bedroom. Slipping under cool sheets they drifted off into sleep.

A few hours later had Aaron on his hands and knees in the bed with Caitlyn fucking him in the ass with a strap-on dildo. 

“Cait, fuck,” he fisted the bed sheets as she pounded  in him bringing him closer and closer.  She reached around and fisted his cock, pulling on him a couple of time before he comes. Collapsing off to the side after she pulls out he feels wrecked, in a good way. Standing on shaky legs Aaron throws the dirty blanket off to the side.

Caitlyn falls on the bed next to him laughing.

“Aaron, god you’re amazing, you know that?”

He chuckles as he turns in the bed and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

“I think you are secretly out to kill me.” They laugh as they get comfortable in the bed. Aaron’s thoughts turn to Spencer and he wonders what is happening with the case. 

“I’m sure everything will be fine Aaron.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.” It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep together.

Caitlyn’s alarm went off and the two of them quickly took showers. She ordered breakfast for them then about an hour later she again told Aaron she had a great time. She kissed his cheek and left him to his day.

After cleaning up and grabbing his things he started his way back to his car. As soon as he got into it his phone started to ring.

“Hotchner,” he said in a light tone.

“Hotch, it’s Spencer. He’s been shot.”

“What?!” Aaron held the phone tight against his ear.

“We found Foyet. We split up between three known residences. The one Reid went to had Foyet and that author guy. When he and Prentiss got there Reid tried to negotiate with him but before either of them knew what was happening Foyet got off a shot. I know Prentiss hit Foyet in the shoulder and he ran. We picked him up about an hour ago.”

“How’s Spencer?”

“We don’t anything yet, but I think you should get out here.”

“I’m on my way.

* * *

 

A few hours later Aaron was running through the doors of Boston Medical. 

“How is he?”

“He’s out of surgery. He was shot in the leg, the knee actually and they already have done one surgery to help stabilize the knee. Doctor said that he may have to have one, possibly two more they aren’t sure till they get the results of the MRI back. He’s awake and we all waited for you to get her to see him first.” Morgan laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “He’ll be alright Hotch. Foyet could have hurt him worse, but he left him alive. “

Aaron swallowed hard as he wiped a hand down his face.

“Right, okay, what ah, what room is he in?”

“I’ll show you.” Dave came up to him and led him back to the recovery area. “Doctor said two of us could go in at the same time. And I’m sure wild horses won’t be able to drag you away.” Dave gave him a pat on the shoulder as they walked into the room.

Spencer opened his eyes and saw Aaron standing there, he smiled and reached out his hand. Aaron immediately went to his good side and took it. He swept stray hairs off his face then laid a hand on his cheek.

“God, Spencer when Morgan called, I was so scared.”

“I’ll be fine. Luckily by kneecap wasn’t shattered but they did have to put pins in it to help hold what is left of the muscle together. They want those to set before they go in laparoscopically and repair the torn muscle. I can choose to be awake for it. The Doctor assured me that they will give me enough anesthesia locally to numb it. It’s a fascinating surgery and I think I want to watch it. The way the little camera goes in and how much control the doctor has over the microscopic instruments to facilitate repairs has come a long way since the procedure was introduced in the late 1970’s. And i’m talking faster than normal aren’t I?” 

Aaron couldn’t help the laugh. “Yes, but it’s alright. God I love you Spencer, don’t scare me like that again.”

Spencer gave him a little smile, “I don’t plan on it.” He held Aaron’s hand tight as he let out a slow breath. “I love you too Aaron.” Spencer leaned back and frowned as he closed his eyes.

“Are you in pain Spencer?”

“I’m trying to manage it and use as little of the painkiller as possible. I know they put a non-addictive one in the pump but, you know I don’t like to take too much.” 

“I know. Why don’t you just lay back and try to rest.”

“I will. Hey Rossi. Did you guys find him?”

“No kid, Foyet is in the wind. But don’t worry, we’ll find him I promise.”

“Okay. I’ll just go to sleep for a little bit.” 

Dave didn’t even try to get Aaron to leave, he knew the man wouldn’t. He just patted his friend on the shoulder and left the two men alone. This was one of those times that Aaron wished he stayed on the team. He would have the resources to track down Foyet. Though it pained him, he knew his first priority was to Spencer and getting him better. A knee injury was tricky. If all went well with the surgery then Spencer had a good chance of getting back in the field. If not, there were options they could explore. For now he was going to go with the hope that everything was going to be okay.

A few hours later had him waking-up in one of the chairs and realizing he had a few phone calls to make. He needed to look at his calendar over the next few weeks and cancel several appointments. He wasn’t going to leave Spencer’s side. He was going to take care of him, even if he had to be a bit of a bully. When Spencer was sick or hurt he tended to act like he didn’t need help, in this case, however, he was going to need all the help he could get.


	17. Craving, Caring and Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer comes home and heals from the surgery and makes a confession to Aaron. After Spencer is cleared back for work Aaron notices something suspicious. Foyet, watching from across the street.

Spencer’s surgery went well and he was put into a brace to keep his leg stable. They were able to repair the muscle but they left the pins in to help it heal properly. He would need to follow-up with the Orthopedic surgeon at Potomac Hospital. The team had already flown back, they couldn’t stay as Foyet had escaped. Aaron was able to rent an SUV where the seats could be folded down and Spencer could stretch out. They knew the drive would be a little taxing, but it was better than the train or flying. Aaron knew he could drive straight through but he decided to stop halfway through for food and rest.

“We could just keep going Aaron. I’m fine.”

“Indulge me Spencer. The Doctor told me not to tax you too much, so we are going to stop for the night. I don’t mind and it gives me time to take care of you, okay?”

Spencer smiled and he looked down into his beef stew.

“I know you aren’t used to someone taking care of you, but I want to. I...I need to Spence.” Spencer looked up and saw the love and the caring in Aaron’s eyes.

“Okay, for you we’ll rest here for the night.” 

They finished their meal, Aaron paid for the check then they were making their way to the hotel Aaron had booked. Once they got inside Spencer was rather glad they had decided to stay. He was exhausted and his knee was hurting him.  He laid down and grabbed a pillow and raised his knee a little. Aaron came back and set his pain killers and the antibiotic cream the doctor prescribed for the incision site and the pin sites. 

“Here let me help.” Aaron had been shown how to help Spencer with the brace, undoing it from the pins and and unbuckling the slightly complicated articulated brace. He then had Spencer sit on the side of the bed while he helped him out of his pants. Spencer decided to forgo any of the pajamas that Aaron had thrown into a go bag before he had run out the door the week prior. He helped Spencer put the brace back on then slipped into bed and wrapped himself carefully around his lover.

“Thank you Aaron.” Spencer felt a little embarrassed having someone help him with so much of his aftercare.

“Spence, it’s not less than what you have done for me. We are partners and I want to care for you when you are hurt, or sick. I want to always be there for you. Not just when it’s easy and convenient, but when its difficult and messy too. I love you and that isn’t going to change.” 

Spencer snuggled into him and let himself slowly relax. Hearing those words and knowing that Aaron never said anything without meaning he knew every word was true.

The next morning they took their time. Aaron helped Spencer to shower as best he could. They came up with a way to keep the knee wrapped while he showered, which Spencer was infinitely grateful for. They had a quick breakfast in the hotel then got on the road a little while later. By the time they pulled up to the house, Spencer was tired, but happy he was home.

Aaron helped Spencer into the house and got him settled on the couch. He made fresh coffee and brought his lover a cup along with some books he asked for. While he settled in to read, Aaron puttered in the kitchen. They didn’t have much, he had to clean out the fridge. Leaving suddenly like he did left a lot of things to spoil. He grabbed his laptop and went through putting in a order with their local grocery store. Then he called for takeout. 

Aaron came back into the living room and sat at the other end of the couch, letting Spencer’s legs drape over his. He gently massaged the muscles to try to help loosen them so that he wouldn’t end-up cramping. By the time food and groceries arrived Spencer was falling asleep. Aaron didn’t want to move him at first, but he knew his lover would be more comfortable in bed.

It was around midnight when Aaron heard someone almost whining. It woke him up and when he looked over at Spencer he saw that the young man was curled up and shaking. This just reminded him too much of the aftermath of Georgia.

“Spencer, what’s wrong?”

“Need it,” he cried as he cradled his arm in his hand. Aaron closed his eyes and cursed to himself. He then wondered where Spencer got ahold of a narcotic.

“Spencer, I need you to look at me love.” Aaron held Spencer’s head in his hands.

“Aaron,” Spencer cried. Aaron took a sharp intake of breath as his lover broke down in front of him.

“Where Spencer?” Aaron couldn’t help the sharp tone in his voice but he needed Spencer to listen to him.

“Hospital,” Spencer finally admitted.

“The drugs, they weren’t non-narcotic were they. Why did you lie to me Spencer?”

Spencer buried his head against Aaron’s shoulder and he didn’t want to look at Aaron. Didn’t want to see the disappointment he imagined was there.

“It hurt so much and the regular stuff wasn’t working. I’m sorry, I’m sorry Aaron.” Spencer just kept saying over and over again that he was sorry.

“Spence, love, look at me,” Aaron used that commanding voice of his on Spencer. The younger man looked-up into Aaron’s face. “We will get through this, okay? I’m not angry with you Spencer. We will each have our struggles. But, we have each other Spencer, okay?”

Spencer nodded his head and held onto Aaron tightly.

“It wasn’t enough to cause a total relapse. It was just after the surgery. Then I asked them to switch back. I...I realized what I was doing and I called John. He talked me through it and talked me down. It’s just some residual effects.”

“Oh Spence, I love you very much. I’m glad you stopped yourself. I’m here Spence and I’m not going anywhere.” Spencer sighed as he laid comfortably on Aaron being held tightly by him. He fell into a fitful sleep, but they got through the night and in the day everything looked a hell of a lot better.

* * *

Spencer’s knee was healing slowly, but the Doctor seemed pleased with the progress. The muscles had knitted back together almost perfectly so the pins were able to come out and Spencer was give a different cast. One that gave him greater movement. He was happily able to go back to work, though the flight release didn’t fool Morgan. He grounded Spencer till he got a regular Doctor’s release, which he complained to Aaron over the phone when the team went out on a case.

The weeks went by, Aaron continued seeing clients, Spencer slowly got better. The chase for the Reaper was at a standstill. Everyone was frustrated. The killer hadn’t made his move and no one knew why or what he was doing. It wasn’t till one day Aaron was at his window looking down into the street that he thought he saw Foyet. Grabbing his weapon he ran down the stairs and out into the street but saw no sign of him. When he got to the place he thought the serial killer had been Aaron saw a pair of glasses. Leaving them alone he called Morgan.

“Okay, go over this again for me Hotch.” Morgan was in Aaron and Spencer’s apartment working on getting his statement. 

“I was at the large window over here.” Aaron stood and pulled the curtains back. “I was drinking my coffee and just enjoying the morning. I looked over and I swear Morgan that it was Foyet.”

“Okay, then what did you do?” Aaron quirked a brow at his former lover and tried to be patient. He knew how this worked, but he didn’t think he would be on the other side like this. “I ran to the bedroom and opened my safe to retrieve my gun. Then I ran down to the street, hoping to catch some sight of him. That’s when I saw them, the glasses.”

“And that is it?”

“Yes, Derek, that’s it. Look, I know these glasses. They were in my evidence boxes for years. The boxes I gave you.”

“Yeah, when we first spoke with Foyet, we gave him back the glasses.”

“I don’t know what he wants.”

“He was pretty angry you weren’t in Boston. Be careful Aaron, I mean it. I think you should hire some personal security.”

Aaron set his jaw tight as he looked around him. He thought maybe Morgan was right, though he didn’t like it.

“Maybe. Or, maybe this was just some kind of game.”

“You don’t know that. Please, if not for your stubborn ass self then do it for Reid. If anything happened to you Aaron...well I don’t think the kid would come back from that.”

Aaron wiped a hand down his face and nodded his head. “You’re right. Fine, I’ll do it for Spencer.” Aaron found himself doing a lot of things lately for Spencer than he normally would have. 

“Alright, you see or come across even a hint of Foyet, call us.”

“I know how this works Derek,” Aaron said as he glared at the man.

“Fine, just don’t be a hero.”

Aaron smiled and shook his head, but agreed with Morgan. The rest of the team had been wandering the neighborhood trying to get any information they could. When Spencer made his way back to Aaron he started to say something but Aaron put his hand-up to stop him.

“I’m already going to get some personal security, okay?”

“Good. I didn’t want to have to call Jackson and ask for him to put a security detail on you.”

Aaron wrapped an arm around his lover and leaned in, kissing him. “I’ll be fine Spencer.”

“With a security detail you will. I’m not going to compromise on this Aaron. I need you safe. I need to know you’re safe, please..” Aaron kissed him again, but this time it was soft and soothing. He let Spencer know just how much he loved him with that simple kiss. “Okay.”

“Okay. Now, go back to work. I have a date with Victor tonight. That gala at the Smithsonian. I don’t know what time it will end.”

“We haven’t gotten a case, but if we do I’ll let you know. If we don’t, I hope to get a peek at you before you go.”

Aaron laughed because he knew just what Spencer thought of him in a tux. “You better get going. I think JJ is going to be teasing you the rest of the day.”

“Why? What did you do? Aaron…”

“Hmm, I think it’s the kiss swollen lips.” Aaron smirked and kissed him one last time, but this time it was a deep toe-curling kiss that had Spencer moaning deep in his throat. 

“Damn you,” Spencer murmured against those lips.

Breaking the kiss and his hold Aaron said his goodbyes to the team then went back to his apartment. He wasn’t going to let Foyet get into his head. Giving those boxes to Morgan had put to bed his minor obsession with the case. Blowing out a breath, he sat at his computer and worked on the article he had been asked to write about sex crimes, especially those crimes against prostitutes. Settling in he got to work and soon all thoughts of The Boston Reaper were pushed down to the back of his mind, not forgotten, but he wasn’t going to let it rule him. He had more important things to do. Like writing his article and later getting ready for the gala.

* * *

“God, I should find more places that will make you wear a tux. You are one gorgeous specimen of a man Aaron Hotchner, but I already knew that.” Victor grabbed his arm and practically draped himself over Aaron.

Laughing softly he laid his hand on Victor’s arm as they walked among the social elite of Virginia and Washington D.C. He wasn’t surprised when he looked up to see Caitlyn with her husband. He only acknowledged her with a nod of his head.

“You are terrible Victor.” Aaron teases as they continue walking the gala making small talk here and there. The evening was going well and as Aaron walked Victor back to his car he noticed something on the windshield. He gave the hand signal for the bodyguard that had been with them all night. He approached the vehicle and checked it out, then carefully took the piece of paper and opened it. He signally for Aaron that everything was okay.

“Aaron, what is going on?” Victor gave Aaron a concerned look as he slid into the front seat of the car.

Aaron looked at the paper and saw it was the Eye of Providence. He put the evidence in his glove compartment and called Morgan.

“I think I’m going to have to cancel any engagements for a while Victor.” He goes on to tell his companion what was happening.

“Should I be afraid of this asshole Aaron? Because I’m really not. I don’t scare that easy.”

“Please Victor, I don’t want to have to worry about you. Just until this whole thing is resolved.”

“Darling, you don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

Aaron didn’t want to argue as they waited for Morgan to get there. Aaron was starting to feel ridiculous, but again, he knew it was necessary. They gave their statements and Aaron just wanted to go home. He saw Victor home, apologizing for how the evening turned out, to which the man protested saying it wasn’t Aaron’s fault, then he drove home. Dragging himself up the stairs he stripped out of his clothes and stretched out on the bed.

He woke when he felt lips kissing him, and hands slipping under his t-shirt he was still wearing. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep.

“Hey,” Aaron moaned as he Spencer touched him everywhere. 

“God, it’s been too long Aaron.”

“Are you sure Spencer? I don’t want to aggravate your knee.”

“Aaron Hotchner, if you don’t make love to me tonight I will be very upset with you.”

Aaron rolled them over and settled between Spencer’s legs, kissing him and slowly grinding his groin with Spencer’s.

“Is that so?” Aaron said between kisses to Spencer’s neck. Sitting up he reached over and pulled open the drawer with lube and condoms. Grabbing both he threw them on the bed. Sliding his hands up Spencer’s legs he was rewarded with a deep moan. Hooking his fingers in Spencer’s boxer-briefs he pulled them down as he scooted off the bed, he pulled them clean off his lover. Standing there he stripped the rest of his clothes off and starting at Spencer’s ankle Aaron kissed his way back up his lover’s body. He gently rubbed his hands behind Spencer’s knee, thumbing at the scar he bent and licked all around it.

“Fuck,” Spencer cursed at the pleasurable sensation he received at what Aaron was doing. Aaron grabbed a pillow and prodded Spencer to raise his body up, then he placed the pillow under his ass. He was already hard as his eyes raked over Spencer’s pale, but subtly muscular body.

“God, Spencer, you are so beautiful.” Aaron grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers up, then pressed one deep inside Spencer’s hole. He watched as his lover’s eyes rolled back in his head and his hips pistoned up, trying to feel more. Pulling his finger free Aaron grabbed the condom, quickly tore the package open and slipped it on himself. Wiping his fingers on the bedspread he then gently wrapped his hand around the back of Spencer’s knee, supporting it, while he held his cock in his other hand. Positioning himself at Spencer’s entrance he slowly pushed the head in till he was past the tight ring of muscle. He pulled back, then pushed in a little farther, he did this a few times till he pushed in all the way, seating himself fully inside Spencer’s tight hole. 

Spencer had closed his eyes as he threw back his head and moaned as Aaron moved in and out of him at a moderate pace. He couldn’t move too much in the position he was in and it was driving him crazy. 

“Aaron,” he whined, trying to get his lover to go faster.

“I’ll get you there.” Aaron thrust in hard as he laid his free hand on Spencer’s stomach quelling the younger man’s wild movements. “Sh, Spencer, just feel.” Aaron smiled down at his lover, watching as he slowly fucked in and out of him. “Oh Spencer, i missed this, missed you.” Aaron gently laid Spencer’s leg down as he bent forward and kissed him.  As soon as his lips touched Spencer’s he was gone, he started to move faster and harder chasing his release. Pushing up on his hands he was still in a bent over position, pistoning in and out as he kept his gaze on Spencer’s face, watching him get lost in the pleasure. A sheen of sweat broke out as he stilled, bowed back and came.

Grabbing the bottle of lube he slicked up his hand and grabbed Spencer’s leaking cock in his hand. Gripping the base tight he moved his hand up and down, swiping the head every so often. He added a little twist as he worked Spencer’s cock. 

“Oh God, fuck Aaron,” Spencer screamed as he came in Aaron’s hand coating it with his release. Pulling out Aaron walked to the bathroom where he took off the condom and disposed of it then washed his hands. Grabbing a washcloth he wet it then went back to the bed when he cleaned-up a very languid looking Spencer. 

“Better?” Aaron teased as he slipped into bed after untangling the covers from the end of the bed and pulling them up around them. Spencer rolled onto his side, one leg straight, the other bent and laying on top. It was the most comfortable position for him as of late.

“Mm, much,” Spencer sighed as he pressed back into Aaron content after the events of the evening. Aaron slipped an arm under Spencer’s shoulders and one around his waist and pulled him in close. Cuddled up together they fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Aaron didn’t want to tell Spencer that he was worried about the stalking. In the days and weeks after the initial sighting more things were left for Aaron. Sometimes on his car, sometimes slipped in the door of their lobby. Sometimes in their mail sent to him. Postcards and crazy letters that made less and less sense as time passed.

“Why the hell can’t we find this bastard?” Spencer growled as he paced the apartment. This time a gift had been left. 

“What have you tried Spencer?”

“Everything. We’ve tried everything. I’ve taken all of the posted letters and postcards you’ve received and only have two points of reference. I don’t have a third which means I can’t nail down a geographical profile. He hasn’t hurt anyone, I think, because he is so invested in you? Maybe? I don’t know. He’s unpredictable, smart and can control his urges which makes him even more dangerous.”

Aaron didn’t want to open the package so he gave it to Spencer to add to the pile of evidence against Foyet.

“I have the security Spencer, I’ll be fine.”

“It doesn’t stop me from being worried.”

Aaron encircled his arms around Spencer and held him close. “I know love. I promise I’ll be careful.”

Spencer laid his head on Aaron’s shoulder as the stress of the last few weeks was getting to him. He felt he should have gotten some answers by now, but just when the team has found a good lead,, Foyet disappears.

“Let’s not talk about Foyet anymore tonight. Why don’t I order in, pour us some wine, we sit and watch a movie, how about  _ House of Flying Daggers _ ? You’ve been trying to get me to watch that for a while now. Then, after it’s over a bubble bath and a massage.” Aaron kisses him on the neck as he flicks his tongue up and along his neckline towards his ear. He ends by capturing Spencer’s mouth in a searing kiss, using his tongue to flick across his lips. Spencer gradually starts to relax in Aaron’s arms. When Aaron pulls away he brushes Spencer’s hair out of his eyes and smiles a languid, easy smile.

“That sounds perfect.” Reluctantly Spencer pulls away to go change while Aaron calls in an order for their favorite Indian restaurant. Soon, they are settled on the couch, plates full of the fragrant exotic flavors of their food, with the movie going. Spencer relaxes even more and let’s all thoughts of Foyet filter to the back of his mind.

By the time Spencer is naked and sprawled out on the bed, Aaron’s strong hands working his muscles he thinks that he has died and gone to heaven. Gradually he falls asleep as his whole body relaxes. Aaron pulls the covers around his lover and kisses his temple. He moves back into the living room and sits at the window, a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. He knows he’s daring Foyet but he just wants this whole thing over. The weeks of stress over what Foyet has been doing has taken its toll not only on Spencer but he has felt it as well.

Looking out and taking a long sip of his coffee Aaron sees movement across the street, he watches as the hired security root out whatever is going on. The homeless man being led away pings in Aaron’s brain. He would swear that it was Foyet. Narrowing his eyes he watches as the guard comes back and takes up his position again. Aaron shakes his head thinking that maybe he was getting paranoid. Sipping his coffee he opens the book and tries to relax himself. After a while he closes the book, puts his cup in the sink and decides to get some sleep himself. Slipping into bed he tries to sleep, but it evades him. It’s several hours before his body finally succumbs to exhaustion and he is able to get a little sleep.

* * *

Aaron isn’t really sure that he wants the details of the case that Spencer is on. All he got was pig farm in Canada, so far no evidence except a trash bin full of shoes. Eighty-nine pairs to be exact. It was times like these that he was glad he had left when he did. He knew that if he had stayed, this type of case would have affected him greatly. As it was, he was worried about Spencer and how it was going to affect him.

The night had been a good one. Malcolm had called and wanted another session. He had been talking to his wife more, trying to get her to open-up. She had finally told him a little of what she liked and they had tried a few new things but he was still feeling a little insecure. Mostly Aaron and Malcolm talked about the things that had come-up between the couple. Malcolm’s wife had wanted to engage in some anal play, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. Hence, asking Aaron for his help.

“What is it you are afraid of Malcolm?”

The man’s face pinked a little, “Well, we tried it a little and, well it didn’t go so well and I think I hurt her feelings.”

“Was it painful? Did you feel discomfort?”

“Yes, to both. She wanted to use a toy on me, but I think I wasn’t ready.”

Aaron stood up and grabbed the bag he brought with him and set it on the bed. He took out a few things, and like before, he laid them out on the bed.

“Was it anything like one of these?”

The blush deepened as Malcolm pointed out the anal beads.

“Ah. I can see why you had some discomfort. Maybe you should start out with something like this.” Aaron handed him a thin silicone anal dildo. “It’s about the width of a finger and it can get you used to the feeling. If you are willing I can try it out on you.”

Malcolm was conflicted. The experience with his wife had put him off, but he wanted to try to find some kind of median that they could both enjoy. Looking at the dildo, Malcolm thought that maybe it might work better.

Biting his lip Malcolm held the toy in his hand and thought hard about it. Finally he made his decision as he handed it back to Aaron.

“Okay,” he squeaked as he slid off the bed and quickly got undressed. Aaron wasn’t far behind. He kept his boxers on, he would let Malcolm control the evening.

“The first thing you have to remember is that proper lubrication is important. Since you are a monogamous couple, and she wants to engage in the anal play with you, condoms are not going to be important, correct?”

Malcolm nodded his head and Aaron handed him a bottle of lube called Boy Butter.

“This is a silicon based lube. It’s longer lasting and works better than most commercial ones out there. It will help with a much better penetration. Now, you can get one with a mild numbing agent to help with the pain.”

Malcolm handed Aaron back the lube and just blushed even more. Aaron smiled and shook his head a little at the shy young man. He pulled a condom out and a water based lube from the same company.

“Okay put your feet on the bed, bending your knees. Spread your legs wide. Tell me if any of this gets uncomfortable and you don’t want to go further, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Aaron slipped the condom on the dildo and set it aside for the moment. He settled between Malcolm’s legs and carefully and calmly started to explore with his hands, hoping to relax the young man first.

“This feel good Malcolm?”

“Y-yes, god yes.” Aaron saw as he visibly started to calm down and relax. Grabbing the water based lube he slicked up his fingers that started to make slow circles around Malcolm’s entrance. 

“Are you ready for me Malcolm? I’m going to slowly insert my finger inside, tell me if anything feels uncomfortable.” 

“Okay,” Malcolm was breathless as he felt Aaron breach him. “Oh gods,” his voice caught in his throat. He tried not to thrust back on Aaron’s finger inside him. He remembered this from their first encounter together and how good it had felt. He almost whined when Aaron removed his finger.

“Now, we are going to try the dildo, okay?’

Malcolm vigorously nodded his head. Aaron took the condom covered toy, slicked it up a little then carefully inserted it inside Malcolm’s asshole.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” he repeated over and over as Aaron pushed the toy inside him.

“How do you feel?” Aaron asked as he too was a bit breathless. He enjoyed watching Malcolm during these sessions as each new experience opened him up more and more to try new things.

“God Aaron, so good.” Malcolm’s mouth was open and his eyes were closed. Aaron thrust the toy in and out making Malcolm arch his hips up then thrust back down. He fisted himself and stroked. Aaron couldn’t help getting hard watching the young man jerk himself off while Aaron fucked him with the toy. It wasn’t long before Malcolm’s back bowed, his breath caught in his throat and he came in his hand. He flopped back on the bed, breath ragged as he came down off the high.

“Damn. It wasn’t nearly anything like that,” he finally squeaked out as he gave a little laugh. “That was, I have no words.”

“If you are careful and prepare correctly, your wife can give you just as much pleasure Malcolm.” Aaron carefully pulled the toy from Malcolm’s ass, peeled off the condom and threw it away. He set it inside a thick plastic bag and would clean and disinfect it at home.

“Yeah, okay. I think she and I need to do a little shopping.” He blushed again and Aaron knew what he was thinking about.

“Why don’t you go clean up and if you still need to talk we can.” Malcolm slid off the bed and Aaron just shook his head at the wobbly way he was walking into the bathroom. When he heard the shower go on Aaron grabbed his clothes and slipped back into them. Calling downstairs to room service he asked for coffee and a light snack. It arrived as Malcolm was getting dressed.

“But, you...I mean…” Malcolm gestured towards Aaron.

“Malcolm, it’s fine. It’s always my pleasure to help you out when you need it. I’m here for you, okay?”

“But, it seems unfair.”

Aaron chuckled at Malcolm’s thoughtfulness, “Really, I am fine Malcolm. Why don’t we sit, have some coffee and this light meal I ordered and I promise you it’s okay.”

Sitting at the table they enjoyed some good conversation. Malcolm opening up a little more about what he and his wife had tried over the weeks in between sessions with Aaron. They talked for a long while then Malcolm said he needed to get home to his wife, he was excited to talk to her about this new discovery. The two men hugged and then parted ways.

Aaron grabbed his things and was on his way home a short-time later. Walking up the steps to the front door he looked around, saw the car with his security detail, but he felt something was off. Frowning he walked to the car and looked inside. The two men waved at him but it didn’t settle him. Carefully he went back to the entrance and went inside. When he got up to the apartment and nothing happened he breathed a sigh of relief.

Aaron went into the bedroom and put his bag away and made a mental note to remember to clean the item he had used on Malcolm in the morning. He took off his sport jacket and put it away, then his shoes went in the closet as well. He moved into the kitchen to fix himself a ginger beer and apple cider drink. He walked back to the living room to turn on the television to try to relax before going to bed. He texted Spencer, worried for him, but his lover texted back saying that they were landing soon. Spencer told him he was just going to drop off paperwork and would be home soon. He took a sip of his drink, set his phone aside then was immediately on alert. He felt like someone was in the apartment with him, but he couldn’t see anyone in the immediate area around him. 

Standing he carefully looked around, then a figure was walking out of the shadows.

“Hello Aaron,” Foyet sneered as he raised his gun and fired.

* * *

Aaron woke to pain. Pain in his chest and stomach and pain in his back. Looking around through half-closed eyes he saw Spencer in the corner, bags under his eyes, he looked exhausted. He also looked like he had been crying.

“Spence,” he croaked. His throat was dry and aching, but the other man heard anyway as he surged out of his chair and came to Aaron’s side. Grabbing the cup of ice chips he fed some to Aaron. 

“Thank you.” Aaron grabbed the switch to lift the bed a little more to where he was sitting up slightly. “I don’t remember everything.”

“You don’t have to say anything right now Aaron.” Spencer leaned down laying his head against Aaron’s he tried to control his shaking. “God, I could have lost you.”

Aaron closed his eyes and lifted his hand to cup Spencer’s cheek. “I’m here love. Did, did you get him?”

Spencer pulled back and there was a fierceness in his eyes Aaron had only ever seen a couple of times. Mostly when he was protecting someone, or about to do something dangerous and stupid.

“He’s dead. When I got home, he was over you and I, I almost lost it Aaron. I told him to move or I’d shoot. That was one thing he was pretty stupid in, he thought I was weak. He taunted, and I did try to talk him down, but he was cocky. He looked at me, then looked back down at you and he was going to hurt you again and I took the shot.”

Aaron took a breath as uncontrollable tears sprang in his eyes.

“I thought, he, he threatened, he was going to….”

“Shhh, he didn’t Aaron, the kit came back negative, he didn’t.”

Aaron slumped back in relief but the pain was getting to him. He frowned down at his chest that was bandaged and wondered how bad it was.

“He stabbed you nine times. He was mimicking his self-inflicted wounds.”

Laying his head back he swallowed and tried to remember everything that happened. He knew he needed to tell Spencer but it was still fuzzy. 

“Let me get the nurse. The team had a local case, but I refused to go. I have my laptop and my phone if they need anything, but i’m not leaving, okay?”

Aaron just nodded then watched as Spencer walked away to go find a nurse. Wiping a hand down his face more of the attack started to come back to him. The fight, Foyet knocking his out, his coming around to the psychopath on top of him and the knife. His hands fisted tightly in the sheets as he tried to control his emotions. He was not going to break down. Not here, not like this. 

He was trying to calm down when the nurse came in with Spencer trailing behind.

“Good afternoon Mr. Hotchner. Are you feeling any pain?”

Aaron nodded his head.

“Okay, here.” She passed him a button trigger that was hooked-up to a secondary, smaller IV next to the standard fluids IV.

“This is your pain medication. Right now you are getting a slow, but steady dose. If you have what we call breakthrough pain, just press the button and a bigger dose will come through. I’ll get you some fresh ice chips. I don’t want you drinking anything as of yet, maybe later today okay?” 

“Thank you.”

The nurse just nodded her head and slipped out of the room leaving him alone with Spencer.

“Jackson and Victor are pacing like caged animals out there. They want to see you but I’ve been holding them off.”

“Let them come in, it’s okay.” Spencer leaned down and kissed him. It was a long, slow kiss full of everything he was feeling. His love and his fear came through. Aaron carded his fingers in Spencer’s hair and let the kiss go on. Spencer pulled back kissed his temple then walked back out of the room. Aaron took a steadying breath as he waited to see Jackson and Victor.

He didn’t even have time to process when Jackson was flying into the room and was at his side kissing the hell out of him.

“Goddamit Aaron,” he growled as he touched Aaron’s face, neck, shoulders, anywhere he could touch just to reassure him that his lover was there and alive. “When Spencer called I swear my heart stopped.”

“Jacks,” Aaron’s voice was lost in storm of emotions that were surrounding the two men.

Jackson bent low so only Aaron could hear. This wa a confession he’d never say outloud but he needed to say it at least once. “I love you, you stupid, stupid man.” He pulled back and swallowed hard as he took a steadying breath.

“Jacks, I already know that.” Aaron tried to smile as he held Jackson’s hand, hoping to soothe the other man.

“Just, just get better, and that’s an order.” Jackson fully stood and wiped a hand down his face slipping into that hard exterior most everyone else sees. He turned and left the room and Aaron wasn’t upset. He knew Jackson had an even harder time with emotions than he himself did.

“Don’t get mad at him Aaron. You know our Jackson.” Victor pulled a chair next to Aaron’s bed and sat. He reached over and took his hand. “Spencer told me the man that did this is dead. I cannot say that I am sorry about that. Just get better and do not scare me like this. I also would find it difficult to lose you. Your friendship has been a boon to my soul and I would be hard pressed to find anyone that could even come close to taking your place.” Victor kissed the back of Aaron’s hand.

“I will leave you two alone. If you need anything, even just to talk call. I will not be far away.” Victor stood and pecked a kiss on Aaron’s cheek before he left.

“What did Jackson say to you Aaron?”

“He finally owned-up to his feelings.” Aaron closed his eyes and tried to settle the strong emotions that had overcome him in the last few minutes. “I’m remembering some of what happened.”

“You don’t have to tell me right now.”

“I want to. Foyet shot at me to scare me. I turned towards him and he threw the gun to the side and that’s when I flew at him. We fought, I think a few our pieces of furniture got destroyed. What I hadn’t anticipated was the knife in his hand. He stabbed me, I staggered back and fell. That was it, he was on me and I felt two more and I passed out. I don’t remember much else till I woke-up here.”

“He got past the security detail by posing as a delivery person. We found the fake clothes and other items he used to fool them. I don’t know how he got past the alarm, we are still trying to work that out.”

“It’s over, oh god, it’s over.” Aaron looked over at Spencer and reached for his hand.

“Yes, yes it’s over. We found his hole, it didn’t take long there were clues in the disguise and on his body. Aaron, he was obsessed with you since you were first in Boston on the original case.”

Aaron didn’t want to hear anymore. He was just glad it was over. Foyet was dead and though he had a lot of healing to do he knew with Spencer by his side he could get through this. He wasn’t sure what would happen with his clients. He knew a few that wouldn’t care, but he had a few that were quite vain and didn’t like any marks on their companion. He knew he would probably lose them but, if he continued, he knew they could be replaced. There were always Senators, Lobbyists, and other high-powered officials waiting in the wings. Some he had to turn down in the past because his list had been quite full. He almost chuckled to himself about the things he knew about some of the elite of Washington. Laying back he knew that he had some decisions to make but they could be left for another day. Right now he just wanted to concentrate on getting better


	18. Going back to College and The Trouble With Andre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron heals physically and he gets some good news. He and Spencer have a difficult conversation after Aaron comes home from his client Andre.

It took time, but Aaron healed physically quite well. He sometimes stood in front of the full-length mirror staring at the scars on his upper body. They didn’t look red and angry anymore, they were pink and had closed-up quite well. He called his clients one by one to let them know what happened and that he would understand if they no longer wanted his services. Caitlyn was a surprise and practically moaned into the phone. Aaron didn’t want to dwell too much on that, he would figure out what that was all about when they had their next appointment.

Just as he predicted, six of his clients told him that, while they understood what happened was terrible, there had been an understanding. Aaron already knew and he wasn’t that disappointed to see them go. After, he called Ms. Eames and let her know he had some openings. He also explained to her what happened and that several clients left him. She assured him that she knew several potentials that wouldn’t care at all. In fact she had someone new that she thought would be a perfect match. He was a retired MI6 agent that had come to the US to get away for a while. She said she would send his picture and contact details to Aaron’s secure, private e-mail. She also had some other names for him and would add those as well. Aaron thanked her and hung-up. He then went down to get his mail and there were several thick packets from the colleges that he had applied to. Nervously he went back to the apartment, reset the alarm and started to read.

He was quite flattered that five out of the six colleges he had applied to had sent him an acceptance package. Now, the hard part was trying to decide which one to accept. That night he showed them to Spencer.

“These are all generous packages Aaron. Do you know where you are leaning to?”

“Georgetown or Howard are my first choices.”

“I think you’d do excellent at either one. But, I think you should take Georgetown. Their Psychology department, outside of John’s Hopkins, is one of the best. And JHU is just too far, though they too offered you a package. Did you apply to them?”

“No, actually I didn’t. But, I did apply to the college search database. And my name was put in for several scholarships, though I don’t need them.”

“You should accept whatever scholarships you are offered, especially the ones that are from trusts or fellowships. They go a long way when looking for whatever career choice you want to make.”

“I have an idea, but I’m still letting it percolate. I want to get into school and explore first. I’m not ready to talk about it yet Spencer so don’t grill me about it. When I have a better Idea, I will let you know.”

“Okay, I won’t bug you about it...much.” Spencer smiled as he stood from the chair he was in and slid into Aaron’s lap. “You have been distant and I’ve let you try to work through it in your head, but Aaron stop hiding from me.”

“I..”

“Before you even try to protest, you have been hiding. Let me see.” He grabbed the hem of Aaron’s shirt and started to lift. When he got no resistance he pulled it all the way off, Aaron having acquiesced. Spencer ran gentle fingers down the scars and bent to kiss each one he could reach.

“These don’t make you any less Aaron. I love you and that is never going to change. Come on, i’m going to show you just exactly what you mean to me.” Spencer got up off Aaron’s lap and held his hand out for his lover.

Aaron looked at the hand and sighed. He took it and let himself be led to the bedroom where Spencer leisurely broke Aaron apart inch by inch. By the time he was coming with Spencer buried deep in him he shattered. He let himself finally fall apart. Spencer was there to catch him and when he did, they worked through it together.

* * *

First day attending classes at Georgetown University and Aaron was both nervous and excited at the same time. When he got the acceptance letter there was a stipulation that he come in to see a counselor because he was being fast-tracked into upper division classes. His real world experience, plus his JD in law gave him the ability to bypass the undergrad classes. He had already had his first class in Psychology and knew that at least this first part was going to be quite easy for him to get through. He had his meeting with a counselor at 6:00, and hoped he’d get through it quickly. When it ran into 7:15 as they sorted him out and changed his status from Freshman to Junior he was surprised, but rather happy about it. They worked out which classes he would need for the profession he was considering. Thanking the counselor he left quickly and made his way to the hotel where he was meeting his client. 

Aaron walked into the quiet hotel room and noticed the lights were off, which was not too unusual for Andre. He doesn’t say anything as he put his bag down on a chair. As soon as that bag hit the chair he was slammed into the wall, one arm bent back behind him and the other pressed against the wall. He realized just how close the man had been.

“You’re late,” Andre growled in his ear; It was only two minutes, but it was part of their game.

“I’m sorry Andre, got out of my meeting late.” Aaron couldn’t help how his eyes glazed over and his breathing shallowed.

“Fight me.” Aaron heard the sneer in Andre’s voice and shivered slightly. He counted to three before he pushed off the wall and snapped his head back to connect with Andre’s which did the trick to dislodge the hold on him.

Andre stumbled back but he took Aaron’s coat with him. Eyes flashed with barely restrained violence in them as he once again advanced on Aaron.

Aaron backed away as he took off his tie, he didn’t want a repeat of the last time when Andre grabbed it and held him tight with it. He realized his mistake, however, when he cleared the bed and Andre tackled him to the ground. Grabbing both of Aaron’s wrists with his own in an iron grip Andre ripped Aaron’s shirt open his eyes widened and a cruel smile formed on his lips. Using his free hand he scratched down Aaron’s chest scars making him scream as he tried to push Andre off him. Only then did Andre start on the buckle to his pants. Aaron bucked up and got his knee up under Andre and threw him off, Andre’s own shirt ripping in the process. 

Standing Aaron undid the rest of his pants and got out of them, throwing them off to the side. Andre advanced on him again and they crashed into another wall. Sliding his hand down he gripped Aaron’s now hard cock in his hand.

“I’m going to fuck you Aaron, we both already know this,” Andre breathed against Aaron’s neck scenting him before he sank his teeth in the soft flesh of the bend of Aaron’s neck. His fingernails scraping against the scars on Aaron’s stomach. 

“Fuck,” Aaron cried out as he punched Andre in the stomach. He was released from the grip that was holding him against the wall when Andre doubled over. Aaron didn’t waste any time when he tackled Andre to the ground. Lust was burning in Andre’s hard blue eyes and god help him it turned Aaron on. They kept rolling knocking into furniture as they each tried to find purchase with the other. Aaron didn’t realize he ripped the buttons off of Andre’s pants when he finally got him pinned down on the floor. 

“You have me Aaron, what are you going to do? Do you have it in you to hurt me? Or do you just like it when I hurt you?” Andre asked the man on top of him. A sneer curled the side of Aaron’s lip as he let all of his weight fall on Andre biting his neck in retaliation for earlier. “That’s it, let it out Aaron, let me know what you really feel.” Andre bucked his hips up into Aaron and was able to flip their positions dislodging Aaron from his neck.

Scrambling to a standing position panting, watching Aaron as he got up off the floor Andre discarded his pants quickly. He tackled Aaron onto the bed and they struggled for a couple of minutes before Andre had him on his stomach. He ripped off Aaron’s boxers and almost groaned in sadistic pleasure at seeing the exposed flesh. The game was done, now it was time for what both of them had come for.

“Don’t move,” Andre’s voice was hard and tinged with that simmering violence. Aaron knew he was done now as he waited in anticipation. He didn’t have to wait long before he felt rough, hard hands tightly gripping his waist as he was violently pulled up onto his bent knees. He cried out as Andre breached him in one violent thrust.

“Fuck Aaron,” Andre cried out but didn’t wait as he fucked Aaron hard setting a brutal, bruising pace. Andre closed his eyes as he relished in the heat that wrapped around his cock each time he thrust in. He kept that tight hold around Aaron’s waist as he pushed Aaron off then slammed back in. He did this a few time before he cried out his release coming in the condom. He stilled a moment trying to get his breath back before he pulled out and disposed of the condom. Walking back to the bed Aaron was on his back when Andre crawled between his legs and slipped a thinner condom on Aaron’s cock then he wrapped his hand around the hard flesh and started to pump. When he felt Aaron start to pulse he wrapped his mouth around the head till Aaron bucked up his release filling the condom. He collapsed on the bed as he let out a shaky breath.

Running a hand down Aaron’s back Andre closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sometime later Aaron woke to Andre slipping into him again and taking him hard and fast. 

“Andre,” Aaron gripped his hips hard leaving just as many bruises on Andre as Andre had given him. Aaron knew Spencer wasn’t going to be happy with this; He never was when he spent time with Andre. When Andre again scraped down his chest at the newly formed scars Aaron screamed as he bucked his hips up and glared hard at his client.

“Come on Aaron let it go and come for me.” Aaron threw his head back and scratching his nails down Andre’s back he thrust up and came almost violently as he shot his release between them. Andre’s eyes rolled back in his head as he thrust one more time then came himself. Pulling out and rolling off of Aaron he once again took care of the condom then fell back asleep.

In the morning while taking a shower Aaron assessed the bruises that were already blossoming on his body. The bite mark on his neck, handprints on his hips and several other scratches, scrapes and bruises were all along his body. He sighed as he washed up not wanting to think about the possible fight that he knew was coming with Spencer.

As he was soaping up Andre came into the shower and pushed him against the wall. Leaning his body into Aaron’s he ghosted his lips over Aaron’s neck and shoulders. He pushed his hips against Aaron’s getting the both of them hard once again. The soap giving him just enough lubrication that the friction didn’t hurt just left a slight burn. Reaching down Andre took both of their cocks in his hand holding them in a tight grip as he thrust. Leaning down he took a hard nipple in his mouth and bit down making Aaron buck forward in shock. Andre scratched his nails down Aaron’s chest and stomach, paying special attention, yet again, to the scars. The man was beyond fascinated with them and it genuinely made Aaron a little afraid. Andre bent his head and licked at the one on his upper chest as they once again came together. Andre laid his head on Aaron’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him.

“Damn Aaron. One of these days I’m going to take you for a whole weekend, keep you naked and fuck you till we have nothing left.” Andre whispered in Aaron’s ear. It was part intoxicating and horrifying at the same time. Aaron knew with Andre it was always at a knife’s edge that he walked.

“What drives you Aaron that keeps me as a client. I’m not a nice man. I’m violent and hard and I know this about myself. I’ll never kiss you, never have and I never will. There isn’t anything nice about this but fuck, I just can’t get enough of you. I love your body, it’s what drives me. I could fuck you for hours and still not get enough. So, what drives you?” Andre’s hard blue eyes looked at Aaron as if they tried to bore into him.

“You’re a client, that’s all.” Aaron knew the answer was hollow and not even remotely the truth. He wasn’t even sure what the whole truth was. 

“No, that’s not it, that isn’t it at all.” Andre pulled back and started to wash himself, he turned to see that Aaron hadn’t left the shower just yet. “Is it that I remind you of those men you used to hunt and put behind bars? Are you secretly attracted to that violence?”

The flash in Aaron’s eyes told Andre everything and he curled his lip in that cruel smile Aaron had come to accept as part of the man’s whole demeanor. Andre stepped forward and gripped Aaron’s chin in a hard hold, his face mere centimeters from Aaron’s.

“You are, aren’t you? Because I know you, if you didn’t want me you would have passed me off a long-time ago. What happened to you that makes you want someone like me?” Andre searched Aaron’s eyes for a moment before he released Aaron’s chin and turned back into the shower.

Aaron stumbled slightly as he walked out of the shower, shaking from Andre’s words. He quickly dried off and stood over the sink a moment trying to get himself under control.

“You know, the day you figure it out is the day you pass me off to someone else,” Andre looked at Aaron through the mirror and their eyes connected a moment and a tiny smile ghosted over Andre’s lips as Aaron swallowed down the spark of fear that welled up in him. It always did in these moments with Andre, but then the man finally walked out into the bedroom leaving Aaron alone.

Moments later Aaron left the bathroom and grabbed his bag to get dressed. He raised a brow when a cup of coffee was pushed into his hands and Andre smiled at him.

“Till next time Aaron,” Andre said as he grabbed his overnight bag and briefcase and left Aaron there to finish his breakfast that was ordered up for him. He decided not to look too hard at this situation if he did he knew it would scare him. He fooled himself that everything was alright but deep down he knew it wasn’t.

* * *

When he stepped into the house he knew by Spencer’s body language that it wasn’t going to be a pleasant talk.

“Let me see.” Spencer narrowed his eyes and glared at Aaron as he set his things down just inside the door.

“Spencer, you want to do this now?”

“Let. Me. See.” Each word was emphasized harshly as Spencer got up off the chair he was sitting on and moved to stand in front of Aaron.

“Spencer, please-“ Spencer pulled his shirt off him and from the set of his jaw Spencer wasn’t happy.

“Goddamit Aaron,” Spencer had to take a deep steadying breath or what he saw would break his heart. “Why? You don’t need him as a client. Why do you keep accepting ‘dates’ with him? This,” Spencer waived at the bruises, scratches and bite marks that littered his lover’s body, “Isn’t healthy.”

Aaron walked away towards their bedroom pulling the ruined clothes out of his bag. He threw away the shirt and underwear away, and the pants in the hamper. Spencer trailed after him crossing his arms, expecting an answer.

“Not now Spencer, okay?” Aaron put his bag in the closet knowing that it would be several days before he could accept any client requests.

“Yes now. Every time I try to talk to you about this you walk away from me.” Spencer blew out a breath and rolled his eyes when Aaron strode out of the bedroom to go pour himself a drink. Spencer walked up next to him and stilled his hands. “Aaron, what are you doing and when did you buy a bottle?”

With a shaking hand he set the glass down on the table and walked away to sit down heavily on the couch. He really wanted that drink but knew if he did drink it he wouldn’t stop.

“It was a few days after I was able to get out of bed and was with Andre after the stitches came out.” Spencer knew he meant after the Foyet attack. 

“Then if you feel this way whenever you accept time with him why do you keep going back? It isn’t like it’s a relationship Aaron. You have plenty of clients who treat you very well. Some are even good friends. God, you know that Jackson would go crazy if he knew.”

“Don’t bring Jackson into this.” Though Aaron knew Spencer was right. If Jackson knew that he was seeing someone like Andre Rutherford the man’s protective instincts would go on hyper-drive. 

“Aaron, I’m just worried. He’s calling you more and more and you accept every time. This is abuse and you know it. God Aaron, how many women did we counsel-“ Spencer stopped for a moment and eyed his lover for a long-time. “Damn. For a profiler, I can sometimes be stupid.” Spencer grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Aaron, taking his hands and holding them tight.

“This isn’t just about Foyet’s attack. This is also what happened  two years ago, isn’t it?” Spencer waited to see if Aaron was going to deny it. When he only looked to the side not giving Spencer an answer that in itself was an answer. “I think maybe you need to talk to someone Aaron. You’ve had Andre as a client for more than eighteen months. I should have put two and two together.”

“You think I’m suffering some sort of delayed PTSD?” Aaron scowled at Spencer not wanting to admit anything to him.

“I think that is exactly what this is and I think you need to talk to someone. And don’t argue with me Aaron. This thing with Andre, it’s gone on too long. I’ve never cared much about your clients, you know that, but he scares me Aaron. You scare me when you come back with the kinds of bruises you have right now.”

Aaron frowned, he hadn’t realized just how much Spencer was more afraid for him. He leaned back and took a good long look inside himself. He thought that maybe Spencer was right and he needed to work on what had happened to him both from two years prior and more recently with Foyet. 

“Fine, Spencer. I’ll see about talking to someone, and, if it will make you feel better, I’ll give-up Andre.”

“Thank you. I haven’t asked for much in this relationship Aaron. You have earned the right to have the life you want and I’m glad you’ve included me in it. I love you and to see you hurting yourself like this,” Spencer let out a breath and sighed, “it hurts me too.”

Aaron reached out and pulled Spencer onto his lap and kissed him.

“I’m sorry Spence. I didn’t know. I didn’t know that I was hurting you, I never want to do that.”

“I know. I just want you around for a long-time. Okay?”

“Okay.” Aaron buried his head against Spencer’s shoulder and held him close. He would look into some counseling, even if it was just for Spencer.


	19. Devastating News and an Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets a phone call that has him reeling. He also gets some news that has the potential to change his whole life once again. Unfortunately the person he needs the most is stuck in a remote are of Alaska on a case and Aaron tries to deal with the emotional toll alone.

Aaron took his time in finding a therapist he could be comfortable with. The next part was building up enough trust to actually talk to him. The plus was it was someone who was in the FBI. He could understand what happened with his leaving, and the things that had built up over the years. Even though Dr. Sweets was young he reminded him of Spencer and somehow that put him at ease a little more.

“So, why don’t we start with something easy. Tell me why you left the FBI?” Dr. Sweets sat back and gave Aaron a calm, patient and reassuring look.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he still wondered why they were in a cafe instead of an office, but he found he didn’t mind it. He took a moment and wondered how much of himself he wanted to reveal. His hand settled on his stomach, touching the scars through his shirt, he knew he should start somewhere.

“It wasn’t one thing. I was sleeping with my subordinate, he broke it off. I had been falling for him and when he wanted to end it, it was very painful. My wife was cheating on me, had been for some time, one of my team had been compromised on a case and I blamed myself. I started drinking and it just seemed like everything was crashing in on me.”

Dr. Sweets studied him for a moment then leaned forward a bit, “You don’t like to talk about yourself do you Mr. Hotchner?”

“No. No it’s hard for me. Years of having to hide my feelings, hide who I was shaped a lot of who I became.”

“Did you like being an Agent? Or I should ask, did you like being in charge? I know the BAU is one of the toughest departments. Though there isn’t that high of a turn-over.”

Aaron sat back and kept that closed off expression he was so famous for. He contemplated the question and let a short chuckle escape as he quirked-up the side of his mouth.

“Yes I did. I fully admit that I am a control freak. I was a hardass, but, personal relations aside, my team respected me and followed me without question. But pressure from my boss, from the personal issues, I could see my breakdown coming and I didn’t want to end-up like Jason. Someone hanging on by a thread because it was all they knew. The BAU had become my life and I was falling apart.”

“This is Jason Gideon, the former UC?”

“Yes. Though I admired and respected what he Dave and Max started, I should never have signed off after Boston. I know that and I think it was my first mistake. I’ve worked through a lot of that, after I left.”

“You were able to get a handle on your drinking?”

“Yes. I went to meetings religiously at first. Then just every other week. Now, it’s just when I need to be reminded of why.”

“Why what?”

“Why I can’t drink. That I would be hurting not only myself but the person I love the most.”

“So you are in a relationship now?”

Aaron pursed his lips and nodded, “It’s a man and he has seen me at my absolute worst, helped me through it. He’s why I’m here.”

“So you aren’t doing this for yourself, you are doing this because someone asked you to seek help.”

“It’s a little of both Dr. Sweets. I love him more that what’s probably good for either of us, but I love him and I would do anything to make him happy. But, things have happened that I haven’t dealt with, or I should say I dealt with in an unhealthy way.”

Dr. Sweets took a drink of his coffee and flagged down a waitress. He ordered a cobb salad, Aaron ordered a club sandwich with fries and a milkshake.

“I don’t indulge often. Today, I think is the day for it.”

“So you left the Bureau because of what you see as a series of missteps in personal choices. May I ask what you are doing now?” Aaron broke out in a grin and took a drink of his coffee and took a moment to ponder just how much to reveal. Considering one of the things he eventually needed to talk about was that first attack, he decided he needed to be truthful.

“I’m an Escort,” he said without missing a beat. A part of him wished that this wasn’t so confidential, the expression on Dr. Lance Sweets face was just too funny to put into words.

“Forgive me, but did you just say that you are a, um, Escort?”

“Yes. A very well paid one. I’m not ashamed of it Dr. I rather enjoy it, but I have come to realize it can’t last. I’m taking classes at Georgetown for my Psychology degree.”

“I don’t think you should be ashamed of it either. I don’t have outdated ideas about sex workers, but it’s just an odd jump from UC of the elite BAU unit of the FBI to paid male Escort. That is a story I’ll get out of you later.”

Aaron laughed and smiled and Dr. Sweets got a small taste of just what it was that people paid for.  He was about to ask some more questions when two people approached their booth.

“Dr. Sweets, Aaron? My god I haven’t seen you for almost four years. There has been a lot of speculation on what happened to you.”

“Seeley. It’s good to see you. Dr. Brennan, how are you? I wanted to thank you for that dinner a few weeks ago. Spencer couldn’t stop talking about it for days.”

“Well Dr. Reid has always been a pleasure to work with when I’ve had an unusual case. He’s very bright.”

“He is at that Dr. Brennan.” Aaron smiled and Dr. Brennan uncharacteristically blushed slightly which made Seeley frown a little.

“Our talk was almost done, would you like to join us?”

“Thank you, then you can tell me where the heck you disappeared to.” Seeley joked. As Aaron was making room for him in the booth his cell phone rang. He looked at it wondering if it was Spencer. When it was a number he didn’t recognize he answered.

“Aaron Hotchner.” Aaron listened for a moment and his heart stopped. “A-are you sure? When did this happen? Oh God. Yeah, yeah I can be there in a couple of days. Thank you Jessica.” Aaron gently set the phone down and sat back hard against the back of the booth.

“Aaron, are you okay?” Dr. Sweets asked with concern.

“Um, that, that was my ex-Sister-In-Law. My ex-wife, she was killed in a car accident.” He frowned as he stared down at his phone not really knowing what to do.

“Aaron, God, I’m so sorry. Haley was always so nice to me. I can’t even imagine.” Booth also gave Aaron a concerned look as he reached out to steady Aaron’s shaking hand.

“I ah, I’m sorry I….” 

“Of course.” Booth stood and let Aaron out. “If you need anything, just call me okay?”

“Thanks Seeley.” Aaron swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat as he looked over at Sweets. “I will have to call you….I don’t know….”

“It’s okay Mr. Hotchner, I understand and we can set an appointment when you are more settled.” 

“Thank you.” Aaron quickly made it to his car before the tears started. He wasn’t sure where they were coming from. It had been almost five years since he had last heard from her. They didn’t exactly part ways on good terms. But, she was his first real love and he thought about the happier times that they had. Wiping away the tears he started the car and drove home. He thought that maybe he should call his sponsor because he really wanted a drink.

When he finally got upstairs he dialed Spencer’s cell.

“Aar…...recepti…...impor…...satellite hasn’t……..in….” Aaron closed his eyes a moment, he really needed to talk to Spencer. He hated that his lover was in a remote area of Alaska and that communication was spotty.

“Call me back on the satellite phone Spencer. This is really important.” Aaron hung-up and waited, and waited, and waited. It was almost two hours after he initially called Spencer before he got a call back.

“I’m sorry Aaron. The satellite phone is sketchy. Don’t know how long of a good connection we’ll have. What’s going on?”

“Haley’s dead,” he said in a rush.

“What? Oh my god Aaron. I’m, I’m so sorry.”

“I’ve got to make some arrangements. She had moved to…” Aaron closed his eyes a moment. “She had moved to Georgia with some cousins of hers.”

“Oh. Ah, well you need to go.”

“I need you here. I know, I know that’s selfish and terrible of me…..”

“No it’s not selfish at all. However, we are kind of stuck here. We won’t get a plane out for another couple of days. Look, I’m losing you, I’ll try to contact you later. I love you Aar….” The phone cut out and Aaron tried not to be upset. He knew it wasn’t Spencer’s fault, but he needed him there. He was shaking with wanting a drink, so he called his sponsor and talked to him for a good while. He was talked down off the ledge, but he was still not in a good place and didn’t know what to do. He looked at his phone and knew one person he could call. He’d never imposed on Jackson, never asked him for anything outside of their client-escort relationship, but he knew the man was more than just a client and he needed someone. With shaking hand he dialed his number.

“Jacks,” he broke down as the grief struck him hard right at that moment.

“Aaron? Aaron, what’s wrong?”

“I….I just found out….Haley was killed in a car accident.”

“Are you home?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Aaron heard the click of the phone, then curled up on the couch and waited. It was several hours later when there was a knock on the door, he uncurled himself and went to go open it.

“This is what’s going to happen, you are going to get undressed and take a hot shower. I’m going to assume you have not eaten, which you will after the shower. Then, after eating you will tell me everything, but not before.”

“Jackson,” Aaron started to say more, but he couldn’t over the lump in his throat.

“No, we will talk in a little bit, now go.” Jackson just raised a brow and Aaron huffed out a breath as he went to comply. By the time he got out and was in clean running pants and a t-shirt he came out to see a simple pasta dinner with garlic bread. While Jackson had a beer, there was a ginger ale waiting for him.

“You didn’t have to do this.”

“Sit. Eat.” Jackson pointed to the chair near his meal on the table. Aaron started to protest, his stomach was in knots and he wasn’t up to eating anything. But the look on Jackson’s face had him sliding into the chair where he slowly ate the food Jackson had obviously had delivered. He could only get down about half before he pushed his plate away.

“I can’t Jackson. I...I’m sorry.” Jackson stood-up and held his hand out for Aaron who took it. Jackson pulled him up and led him to the bedroom where he laid back propped up against the headboard. Opening his arms he encouraged Aaron to lay down with him.

“This was your ex-wife wasn’t it?” 

“Yes.” Aaron felt the tears again, and though he was grateful that it was Jackson who was there he wished it was Spencer.

“I’m so sorry Aaron. I don’t know much, you don’t talk about her, even when asked, but I know you loved her and I can’t imagine what you are going through. I also know you wish I was Spencer. I’m sorry that I can’t be, but what I can be, is there for you.” Jackson gently rubbed Aaron’s back, soothing him as he silently broke down.

“I cancelled all my appointments for the next few days. I’ll have my plane ready early in the morning. No arguments, I already packed a bag and it’s in my car downstairs. I will call your sister-in-law once you give me her number. I’ll just tell her you work for me in public relations. I’ll get the details and you won’t have to worry about a thing. I don’t want any arguments, okay?”

Aaron nodded his head as he wrapped himself around Jackson. This was what he needed, someone to take charge and take care of things. He knew he could do it, but the daunting task of getting it done had overwhelmed him. He was grateful that Jackson could be that for him. Though he wished it to be Spencer.

* * *

The alarm woke them early and Aaron got up and set about packing a bag. He felt like a zombie, like a huge hole had blown him wide open and he didn’t know how to close it. He didn’t know how many days he was going to be there so he packed about a week’s worth. He was almost done when the phone rang and Aaron sprang on it.

“Hotchner,” he said hoping it was Spencer.

“Hey, we got the satellite working again. I’m so sorry Aaron. I hate this, I hate this with a passion. We have four dead bodies now. We think we have a lead but god, I want to be there. Morgan and Dave send along their condolences. We all wish we could be there.” Aaron heard the guilt in Spencer’s voice and it made him feel like he had put it there.

“I know. I’m sorry Spence if I’ve made you feel guilty…”

“Stop. You haven’t. I feel guilty that I can’t be there for you when you need me the most. Please, please tell me you called someone.”

“I talked to my sponsor.” Aaron bit his lip as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

“Good, that’s good. What are you going to do?”

“I...I called Jackson. He’s flying me out to Georgia. I don’t know how long I’ll be there or, really what’s going on. You don’t have to come…” Aaron trailed off not wanting to ask but hoping Spencer would get the hint.

“If you are still there when this case is done, of course I’ll be there. When you get there send me all the details. I love you, God I want to be there and I will as soon as I can, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Love you to.” Aaron and Spencer talked for another minute before the satellite started to cut out on them. Turning off the phone Aaron sat down on the bed and just stared at it.

“Aaron.” The man in question slowly looked up at Jackson with such pain in his eyes that all Jackson wanted to do was hold him and make it go away. He knew part of it was that Spencer wasn’t here where Aaron needed him. “Come on. The plane is waiting. I’m sure he wants to be here as much as you want him to be here and I’m a so sorry Aaron. About all of this, but you can lean on me, you know that.”

Aaron nodded as he stood and grabbed his bag. Walking past Jackson he didn’t say a word. He knew his anger was misplaced and none of this was Spencer’s fault. He knew the job, he had been the job but right now he thought the job just sucked. An hour later they were in the air and heading to Georgia. It was another forty minutes before he said anything.

“I’m sorry Jacks. None of this is your fault or Spencer’s fault, bad timing I guess. I just…” He looked to the side as he tamped down on the pain and anger that had welled-up inside him.

“Aaron, you don’t have to explain. You want to lean on the person you love the most and he isn’t here. Don’t be sorry for what you are feeling.” 

“Thank you, for all this. I know I could have done it alone but…”

“But nothing, you shouldn’t have to do it alone. I care about you and I’m glad you called me. Now, we’ll be there soon and we’ll go straight to the hotel. Rest a while before you call Jessica.”

Aaron again just nodded as he leaned the chair back and closed his eyes, trying to stay calm. The flight wasn’t a long one and luckily they did not have to wade through an airport. A car was waiting and Aaron was very grateful for it. They arrived at the hotel and were able to get their room right away. It was a two room suite and Aaron was glad for it. He went to one and stretched out on the bed, emotionally wrung out. He didn’t think it would get any better, at least not yet.

Two hours later there was a knock on the door and Aaron heard voices. Getting up he put his jeans and t-shirt back on. When he walked out he saw Jessica Brooks standing there talking to Jackson.

“Jessica,” Aaron’s voice was full of emotion as he moved towards them.

“Aaron. I’m sorry it took this for us to see each other again.” She took Aaron in her arms and held him a moment.

“I’m sorry Jess. Haley and I, well I just didn’t know if you were angry with how we ended things with each other.”

“Aaron, I’m not stupid. I know some of what Haley was doing, she talked to me about it. It wasn’t just the job, you know.”

Aaron scrubbed his face as he walked away a moment. Jackson had excused himself and went to the other bedroom.

“She wanted me in politics. She wanted that power player and I wasn’t it. I know we loved each other once, I have no idea where it went wrong.”

“You wanted two different things Aaron. She couldn’t mold you or shape you. She didn’t realize just how strong of a man you are. I have no delusions about my sister Aaron. I loved her and we were close, but I did not agree with her choices. She knew when she married you that you were a driven man.”

“I quit the Bureau. Too many things happened all at once, but it was too late. I was never going to be what she wanted.”

Jessica just squeezed his arm as she broke away. “There is another reason I’m here Aaron. There is something you should know and I should have gone against Haley’s wishes and told you a long time ago. “ Jessica all of a sudden looked very nervous.

“Jessica, what’s going on?”

“I think it’s better I show you. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Aaron was frowning as he waited for Jessica to come back. Walking over to the small kitchen he found some soda’s in the fridge. He wondered briefly if that was Jackson’s doing. He took one out and was drinking it, pacing back and forth waiting for Jessica to come back. He almost jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on the hotel room door. He quickly made his way and let Jessica back in. This time, though, she wasn’t alone.

“Jessica, what’s going on?”

“Aaron, this is Jack, he’s your son.” Aaron stumbled back till he almost fell over the couch. Jessica gently prodded the boy towards the couch and sat down with him.

“I don’t mean to sound heartless Jess, but how do you know?”

“You have every right to doubt, but Haley assured me that she used protection with her…” Jessica didn’t want to say it out loud, not in front of the boy.

Aaron held up his hand, “I get it. I’ll want a paternity test.”

“Of course. And, like I told her, Haley should have told you from the beginning. I’m sorry Aaron, I was torn. I...I should not have listened to her.”

Aaron scrubbed his face as he sat back hard against the couch. Then he looked into chocolate brown eyes so like his own that he had no doubt at all that this was his son. His heart beat fast as he looked at the boy.

“Jack, do you want to come here? I’d like to meet you properly.” The boy looked up with sad eyes then slid off the couch to move to stand in front of Aaron.

“Do you know who I am Jack?”

The boy nodded slowly, “Mommy showed me pictures.” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t see you sooner and I’m sorry about your Mommy.” Aaron held out his arms and the boy crawled up into his lap. Aaron wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close. Jack broke down and started to cry. Jessica took a sharp intake of breath and Aaron looked over and saw tears fall down her face.

“He hasn’t shown any emotion. This is the first he’s cried.”

Aaron closed his eyes and held onto the small boy, letting him cry. He wanted to be angry at Haley but he just couldn’t anymore. Anger had no place in this emotional roller coaster he was on and if he was going to get through the next few days he needed to let it go. 

Aaron didn’t let go of the boy as he let him cry himself out. When he felt the soft rise and fall of his chest Aaron carefully stood and took the boy to his room and laid him down in his bed. The boy was asleep in seconds. Aaron just sat there, brushing the hair out of Jack’s face, his heart hitched as he looked down at him. He never knew he could fall in love so fast. He didn’t need any test to tell him, this was his son. Eventually he stood and closing the door behind him went back out to the sitting room.

“What do you want from me here Jess?”

“I think you should take him. He is going to need his father. I have to give Haley credit, she never lied to Jack. She showed him pictures of you, told him a little about you. She just never picked-up the phone to call you. She was afraid you’d come down here and take him away from her.”

“Jess, I would never have done that. I would have demanded rights to see him, fought for shared custody, but I wouldn’t have taken her son away.”

“I know that, but I don’t know what happened to her Aaron. She wasn’t the same person after you two divorced.”

Aaron was silent a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

“Was there a provision in her will about Jack? I…” He looked towards the bedroom and felt a swell of love bubble up. It was overwhelming and new, but in his gut he knew he’d die for Jack. “I can’t believe I feel this much so fast.”

Jess smiled softly as she moved to sit on the coffee table in front of Aaron.

“I don’t know what’s in her will. The reading is the day after her funeral. Look I know it’s a big responsibility Aaron. I won’t push you, but I believe he needs his father.”

“I want it Jess. God, I never thought children would ever be part of my life but now that I’ve seen him, held him, I don’t think I could give him up.”

“I’m glad.” Jessica took a few moments and looked up to see Jackson go into the small kitchen then watched as he went back to his room. “Aaron, we used to be friends, and I hope we still are, so I would like it if you told me the truth. You don’t work PR for Mr. Grimes, do you?”

Aaron took a deep breath then let it out as he held Jess’s hand, “No. I don’t work PR for his firm. He’s a client.”

Jess pursed her lips and scooted slightly back on the coffee table. “So you are…” Her voice trailed off as she lifted her brow, scrutinizing him.

“I’m an Escort Jess.” 

“Okay.” She stood and paced a few moments before she turned back to look at Aaron. “What will you do about that now?”

“Before all of this I was already making plans to transition. I’m taking classes at Georgetown to get my Psychology degree. It will take about two years. I’ve invested well and I’m fairly independently wealthy. But I’m not going to change completely overnight Jess. And I do have a partner that I have to discuss this all with.”

“Who is he?”

Aaron chuckled and shook his head, “How did you know?”

“Oh please Aaron. You would check out my boyfriends as much as you’d check out Haley. She may have been blind to it, but I wasn’t. Especially Todd.”

Aaron couldn’t help the blush that creeped up on his face.

“I.” Aaron had no words as memories flooded him.

“Hey, you weren’t dating Haley, yet, and Todd, well he made his own decisions. I have never lived for my boyfriends. I left that to my sister.”

“Jessica I never, I mean, should I apologize?” His face was scrunched in a frown as this conversation became very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“Aaron, it was High School. No, you don’t have to apologize. I have never been the type to fall apart when relationships don’t work out. Yeah, I cried a little and I may have cursed you, but I was over it, quickly.”

Aaron laughed, hard, as he took Jessica’s hand once again.

“God, it seems so long ago.” Shaking his head he released her hand and sat back against the couch. “I want you to meet him. Unfortunately he’s stuck in Alaska on a case.”

“He’s an agent?”

“He is. He’s in the BAU.”

“Someone you worked with I presume?”

“Yes.”

“Was it the man you had an affair with? Haley told me. You weren’t subtle throwing it in her face.”

“No, it isn’t him. But, it is the one Haley  _ thought  _ I was cheating on her with.” Aaron couldn’t help smiling at thinking about Spencer.

“The genius. Yes, I can see where he is your type.”

“Jessica.” Aaron almost yelled, shocked at her forwardness.

“Well, you did have a type Aaron.” The two of them broke out into laughter at the ridiculous conversation they were having. Once they were calm Aaron stood and paced.

“I want this Jess. I hope I don’t have to fight your family for him because it will get ugly. I’ve made friends in high places and I don’t want to get them involved if I don’t have to.”

“Aaron, you won’t get a fight from me. I think he needs you and I won’t stand in your way.”

“Thank you. Are you taking him back with you?”

“No, I left some luggage by the door with clothes and a few of his favorite things. Just one question. Are you…” She waved her hand between Aaron and the room Jackson was in.

“No, no he, he just came with me because Spencer couldn’t be here. He’s, Jackson is important to me Jessica. Our relationship is more than just client-patron. And I’m trusting you with that, with all of this.”

“Aaron, I will never use that against you. I promise. I have to go, I’ll say goodbye to Jack. You have all the information on the funeral and where the reading of the will is taking place. You are on the list of people she wanted there.”

“Thank you Jess, for, everything. And I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

Jessica squeezed his arm then went to go say goodbye to her nephew. She was gone a few moments later, leaving Aaron alone with Jackson and his son. Too overwhelmed to talk Aaron grabbed the luggage Jessica had brought and went back to his room. Crawling onto the bed he watched his son,  _ my son. _ Aaron couldn’t help the emotions that swelled in him as he reached out and touched the boy’s cheek. Slowly he fell asleep as the emotions of the day caught-up to him. About an hour late he woke to Jack sprawled on top of him. Aaron didn’t have the heart to move the boy, so he wrapped his arms gently around him and stayed right where he was. He had a lot of thinking and planning to do.

* * *

 

Aaron was sitting in one of the lounge chairs out on the small balcony with a cup of coffee staring out at the Georgia skyline. He was aware enough when he heard Jackson settle into the chair next to him. It was the next morning and he was still reeling from finding out he had a son.

“What are you going to do Aaron?”

“I’m going to take him home with me.  I don’t want to tell Spencer over the phone about this. I need to make some changes. Like getting a house and….” He looked to Jackson and smiled knowing the next part was going to be hard.

“You thinking of a career change.”

“Wouldn’t you?” Aaron stood and leaned on the balcony. He turned and looked at Jackson, “I don’t want to lose you. I love Spencer to distraction. I want to spend the rest of my life with him but I care about you too Jacks.” 

Jackson stood and wrapped his arms around Aaron, “You won’t lose me Aaron. Even if you sell your list, I won’t accept anyone else. I don’t think I ever could after you. I’ll understand if you want to keep it just friends.”

“We have a lot to talk over. But I don’t want to without Spence.” He held Jackson for a while, relishing in the comfort of the man. He had felt so off-kilter that even this little comfort was making him feel better. When he pulled back he touched Jackson’s cheek and smiled. He downed his coffee then went to go check on his son. He didn’t look back to see the crestfallen look on Jackson’s face.

When he went to his room and sat on the bed Aaron couldn’t help the swell of emotions while he looked down at his still sleeping son. After the nap the day before Aaron had take the boy out shopping, then a quick meal. He knew he had to get the boy a suit for the funeral and it was more than a little sobering. Aaron was proud that the boy took it like a trooper. 

When they got back to the hotel Aaron had tried calling Spencer again, but reception was even worse than before and looking-up weather service a minor storm had passed through that part of Alaska. Aaron had never been so frustrated, but he kept his emotions in check so as not to scare the boy. They stayed-up watching television and ordering in room service. Aaron still wondered at how he could love so fiercely so fast.

The day was spent quietly, Aaron had a bed brought-up and got Jack settled onto it that night. It was a restless night for Aaron as the next day was the funeral.

It didn’t take long in the morning to get himself and his son ready. Aaron knew the boy was still in shock but he did everything Aaron had asked of him. He kept Jack close to him all throughout the church service and the graveside service. If Aaron had a say in the planning, he knew he would have kept everything simpler. But, he wasn’t asked and he didn’t expect to have been. At the reception people kept coming up and talking to him. Some he knew from family get-togethers and some he didn’t know, but he was still polite. Jackson had met him at the funeral hall where the reception was taking place. He was grateful that someone was with him. 

“Do you really think you are going to take Jack with you?” A hard voice said from next to Aaron.

“Roy.” Aaron has tried being polite, but he and Haley’s father had always had a rocky relationship and it seemed to Aaron that the man wanted to start something with him. “Yes, I am going to take my son back to Virginia with me.”

“Where were you the last five years? You think you can just walk-in and take him away?”

“For your information Roy, I didn’t know that Haley was pregnant and even if she had been I would have demanded a paternity test. However, this is not a discussion to have here, don’t you think?” 

“Right, run away like you always do.” Roy stood there and sneered at Aaron. 

“What is your problem Roy? Haley and my marriage has nothing to do with you and nothing to do with what’s happened.”

“Because she wasn’t where she was supposed to be. You should have been taking care of her like you promised.”

“And your daughter shouldn’t have tried to force me into a political arena I had no intention of ever going into. You have no clue what happened with my marriage to your daughter, and if you want to know a hard truth Roy, she wasn’t a saint. Yet, even when we were dating you treated her like she was perfect, well I have some news for  you Roy, she wasn’t. Now, it’s been a long day I am taking my son back to our hotel. We will see you at the reading tomorrow.”

Aaron could tell Roy wanted to say more but Jessica stepped in and steered her father away before a truly ugly scene could be made. Aaron hadn’t lied, it had been a long day and he could tell Jack was tired and emotional. Aaron picked-up his son and carried him out to the rental with Jackson at his side. 

When they finally got back to the hotel it was evening and all Aaron wanted to do was crawl into bed. It had not only been physically draining, but emotionally as well. He first got a sleepy Jack into some pajamas and tucked into his bed. He peeled out of his clothes and stepped into the hot, pounding shower. 

Aaron lost track of time as he stood under the hot water trying to wash the whole day away. He was turned towards the shower head and heard more than saw the door opening to his bathroom. He thought that if it was Jackson he’d allow some comfort, but he didn’t want more. 

The shower stall opened and closed as someone came to wrap arms around his waist and a head on his shoulder. Aaron closed his eyes a moment then turned around.

“I missed you. I wanted you here.” Aaron fell into Spencer’s arms and let the damn break on the emotions he had been holding back. Spencer wrapped around him and held Aaron tightly letting him purge his emotions.

“I know. I’m sorry I tried to get here as soon as I could. I wanted to be here with you Aaron.”

“I know, I’m sorry I shouldn’t…” Spencer put a finger on Aaron’s mouth to stop him.

“You feel what you feel. If we had been anywhere else than where we were Morgan would have practically pushed me out the door. God Aaron I wanted to be here. My mind was torn and it was hard to focus on the case.”

“You’re here now. Thank you Spencer.” Aaron closed his eyes as he once again wrapped around Spencer. He had needed this, needed the man he loved and it hurt when he couldn’t be here. He didn’t want to lay any quilt onto Spencer so he buried that hurt and was glad that his lover was here at this very moment. “There is something you need to know though Spence.”

Aaron pulled back, then turned off the shower, “But, I think it’s better you see for yourself.” Aaron got out and dried off then put on the sweatpants and t-shirt he had waiting for him. Spencer followed suit and they moved back into the large bedroom. Aaron smiled as he saw Jack sitting up in his bed, a sleepy expression on the boy’s face.

“Spencer, meet Jackson Hotchner, my son.”

Spencer stared wide-eyed, stunned and didn’t know quite what to say.


	20. The Reading of the Will and a Custody Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer sit through the uncomfortable Will reading. Roy objects to Haley's wishes and backs Aaron into a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is a homophobic slur, but it goes to the psychology of the character and by no means is it meant to harm anyone.

“Spencer?” Aaron looked at his lover worried.

“Oh, I’m sorry just, you caught me off guard here Aaron. I think you need to explain what’s going on.” Spencer strode out of the room and after telling Jack to stay where he was, Aaron followed behind. 

“I didn’t know Spencer. Haley kept this from me and I only found out myself a couple of days ago. I wanted to tell you, but not over the phone and especially not over the satellite.”

Spencer slowly sat on the couch and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Aaron gave him the time to process and he could almost see the wheels turning in his lover’s head.

“Okay, okay, we will deal with this together. I have to be honest it scares me, but I`m here and I`m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“Hey, I`m just as lost as you are Spencer. Half the time I have no idea what the hell I am doing. I`m scared I`m going to fuck this up.”

Spencer got up from the couch he was sitting on and moved over to the pacing man. He grabbed Aaron’s shoulders to stop him.  
“Listen to me. You are not your father Aaron. You are a good, kind and caring man. I’ve seen how you are with kids and there is nothing in you that would hurt a child, okay?”

Aaron pulled Spencer in his arms and held him close. He knew Spencer was right, but he was just so afraid. He knew, however, that there was nothing that he wouldn’t do for this little boy that has come into his life. It still bogggled his mind that he had a son and that Haley kept this from him. 

“Thank you for being here Spencer. We just have to get through the reading tomorrow and then we can go home.”

“Good, because I came right here from Alaska. I need a shower, coffee and sleep.”

Aaron chuckled and shook his head. Spencer did look dead tired, but he appreciated that his lover wanted to be there. 

“Why don’t you do that and I’ll take Jack out for the day, then we can spend the evening together. How does that sound?”

“Sounds awesome.” Spencer kissed Aaron then moved back into the bedroom. Even though he had gotten in the shower with Aaron he hadn’t really cleaned off. Aaron heard him moving around the room then as Spencer got in the shower he went to go get Jack up and ready to spend the day out. He was more settled than he had been since he got the call about Haley’s accident. Taking his son out, getting to know the boy more was just what they both needed. Jack was still wary of him, but they were quickly forming a bond. Aaron felt that he was slowly building trust with Jack and vowed to try to never break that trust. He never knew that love could hit you like a ton of bricks, but it had. That first time the boy fell in his arms and cried, Aaron’s love swelled in his chest and he knew it was a feeling he was never going to let go of.

As they were eating ice cream at a little old-fashioned parlor Aaron made several decisions. One, he knew he needed to make a career change, he was going to call his clients when he got back and let them know he was selling his client list, minus Jackson’s name. Two, they needed a house. He wanted one with a separate study for what he had in mind for his future. Spencer needed an office and at least three bedrooms. He started to form a plan in his head as he watched Jack getting chocolate all over himself. Aaron smiled for the first time in days as he grabbed his phone and took a quick picture of his son.

“You took a pictue of me.” Jack looked up with wide eyes and a small smile on his face. The first one he had ever seen and it hitched something in his heart.

“I did. Did your Mom take lots of pictures?” 

“Un huh,” Jack’s face fell and slumped down into himself.

“I’m sorry Jack. If I could bring your Mommy back I would. But I promise that I will do my best. I can’t replace her Jack, but I want to be your Dad, if you will let me.”

Jack looked-up and Aaron almost smiled at the contemplative look on his face.

“‘kay,” the boy said then went back to eating his ice cream and that was it. Aaron breathed deep and knew he was in way over his head, but it was a place her found that he wanted to be.

* * *

When Aaron, Spencer and Jack walked into the lawyer’s office all eyes turned to them. Aaron straightened, held Jack close as well as kept a hand on Spencer’s lower back. He wasn’t going to let Haley’s family intimidate him, especially Roy.

Jessica stood and glared at her father, then walked to Aaron and hugged him close. Then she picked Jack up and gave him big hug as well. As she put him down she looked towards Spencer.

Aaron smiled softly at Jessica’s inquisitive look.

“Jess, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, my partner. Spencer, Haley’s sister Jessica Brooks.”

Jessica gave Spencer an indulgent smile as she pulled him into a hug. The man squeaked a little as she squeezed tight. 

“He looks happier than I’ve seen him in a long-time. He really loves you, take care of him, he’s worth it.” She whispered in Spencer’s ear before pulling back and patting him on the cheek. Spencer couldn’t stop the blush on his face.

Aaron could see the glare coming from Roy, but he chose to ignore it as he guided Jessica and Spencer to seats.

“Thank you Jess,” Aaron whispered as he sat down and pulled Jack onto his lap. The boy wrapped his arms around Aaron’s neck and laid his head on his shoulder.

After a few moments the lawyer walked in and sat down at the desk and laid down the packet he had in his hand.

“Okay everyone, why don’t you sit down and we will  get started.” The first part of of the reading was the usual lawyer speak. Then gifting certain things to certain family members, her house and car she gave to Jessica, money to her father as well as her book collection. There were other familial gifts and Aaron sat quiet and stoic through it all. It was all still so surreal to him. He and Haley may have failed, but it hadn’t meant that he didn’t still care on some level. He was so deep in his head as he held Jack he almost missed the lawyers next words.

“As for my son Jack. If he is still young when this will is read, then I give full custody to Aaron Hotchner. I deeply regret the decisions I have made when it comes to our son. He should have known his father right from the beginning and the only excuse I can give was how angry I was when we divorced. I am sorry Aaron, for my part in our failed marriage. I wanted you to be something that you were never going to be. You knew about the affairs, though I tried to hide I could not hide from you. Keeping Jack from you was a spiteful and angry thing for me to do. I hope that by the time this will has been read that we have made-up somehow and that Jack knows you and loves you. If not, if we could not reconcile before then I am truly sorry. Take care of him Aaron, I know deep in my heart that you will be a wonderful father.” The lawyer stood and handed Aaron the filled out and signed custody papers. All Aaron had to do was sign where indicated and the lawyer would file with the court.

“I object.” Roy stood with an angry glare on his face as he looked at Aaron.

“I’m sorry Mr. Brooks but this is a Will reading, not court. You cannot object. But, I must ask what is is that you object to?” The lawyer looked confused as he watched Roy walk to the front of the room.

“This man broke my daughter. As far as I’m concerned he helped kill her. She wouldn’t have been out at a singles party if he had kept his marriage vows and kept my daughter at home.” Roy’s eyes were hard as he glared at Aaron with Jack sitting on his lap.

“My marriage and what happened in it is none of your business Roy. If you want to discuss this we will but you will not like what I have to say. You need to bring Haley off that goddamned pedestal you have always had her on. She was no saint. Now, these papers are all legal and binding. Haley has given custody of  _ my  _ son to me. If you want to be a part of his life, then that is fine, but keep this up and I will have a restraining order slapped against you so fast you’re head will spin.” Aaron tried to keep his composure as he held the boy close to him who looked up at his grandfather with fear in his eyes. 

“I know what you are Aaron Hotchner and I’ll be damned if I see my grandson raised in  _ that  _ kind of home.”

“And just what exactly does that mean?”

Roy looked with disdain over at Spencer, then back at Aaron, “You’re a fag, always have been. Tried to tell Haley that you would never change. What did you do? The first problem in your marriage you went off and started fucking him? Wasn’t he your subordinate?”

“Dad! What the hell are you doing?” Jessica got up and crossed her arms over her chest. She was angry and embarrassed that her father was making a scene. She looked around and most of the other family had gotten-up and quietly left. 

“I’m  _ not  _ going to let this bastard take my grandson away from me.” Roy practically yelled.

“Dad, he is not taking Jack away from you. I’m sure you can work out arrangements to visit, but Aaron is Jack’s father and Haley has signed legal papers to give him custody. Aaron is right. Haley was no damn princess, but you didn’t want to see it.”

“You were always jealous of your sister.”

“No Dad. You and Mom just never wanted to see the truth of my sister. She would always try and steal whatever boy I was dating. She was manipulative and arrogant. In fact, you want to know the truth Dad? Haley’s first affair was when Aaron and her moved to Seattle. Just five years into their marriage. How do I know? I caught her.”

“Jess,” Aaron looked horrified. Spencer kept his hand on Aaron’s thigh giving him support.

“What are you talking about?”

“Haley was always a cheater. She couldn’t manipulate Aaron, so she used other men to try to make him offers to take him away from the FBI. She wanted the spotlight and she thought politics would be the way to go. Get your head out of your ass Dad and look back, you’ll find she wasn’t the wonderful princess you wanted her to be.” Jessica spun and grabbed her purse then barged out of the office.

“This isn’t over,” Roy growled as he stormed out of the lawyer’s office.

It was a tense quiet few minutes as Spencer and Aaron sat there speechless. The lawyer looked towards the door that Roy had left out of.

“I’m sorry for that Mr. Hotchner. But, you will be happy to know that this will is iron clad. She made it with me and there is also a voice recording of her making the binding agreements. Also the custody papers she made of sound mind as well. Even if he pushes the issue, you have all the rights here. Here, take my card. If you have any question’s please don’t hesitate. And, here a copy of the will. I have a feeling you may need it. I will file the custody papers tomorrow. You should stay, if you are able, a few more days just till they are finalized.” 

Aaron took the folder with the copy of the custody papers, the will and a few recommendations from the lawyer. He had Jack stand-up as he took the papers. Taking Jack’s hand and with Spencer by his side they walked out and made their way back to the hotel in silence. 

* * *

For three days Aaron was anxious. He was waiting to hear back that the papers were filed and that he could go home with Jack. Spencer called into work and told them what was happening and Morgan gave him the time. Jackson took the time to get to know the boy as well. Jack was thrilled that he had three men who liked him and wanted to play with him. He was still sad about his mother and Aaron knew it would take time for him to get past and move on. He just hoped he was doing everything right. The fear of screwing up or losing his temper was always there. He was never more glad that he had Spencer there to help reassure him, tell him he was doing a good job. 

On the third day they were all sprawled out in the living room, Jack was curled on Jackson’s lap watching TV. Aaron was working on some papers that he had for school, and Spencer was working on an article he was writing for  _ Psychology Today _ . The knock on the door was unexpected, but Aaron got up to answer it.

“I’m looking for Mr. Aaron Hotchner.”

“I’m Aaron Hotchner.”

“Here, sir, I’m sorry but you have been served.” The man at the door handed Aaron a folded stack of papers. Aaron signed and knew before he even opened them what they would be.

“What is it Aaron?”

“Roy, he’s trying to contest the will and the custody papers that have been filed. I’m expected to show-up in family court with Jack on Friday.” He sat down and put his head in his hands.

“Hey, hey everything will be alright. I promise you Aaron. I won’t let Roy take Jack from you. Okay?”

“I’m scared Spencer. I can’t lose him.” Aaron looked over at Jack who had fallen asleep sprawled across Jackson’s lap.

“You won’t Aaron. You’ll answer the summons and you will win. There isn’t anything that Roy can do. Both Jackson and I looked over all the papers. They are iron clad. This is just his way of hurting you.”

“I know you’re right. I’m a mess with all this.”

“I know, but we will get through it. Okay?”

“Okay.” Spencer took Aaron’s face in his hands and kissed him. 

Aaron moaned and pulled Spencer onto his lap, kissing him harder. “Been too long, need you Spencer.”

Jackson cleared his throat which made the two men look over at him. Aaron blushed at the amused smile on Jackson’s face.  “Why don’t I take Jack to my room. Give you two some time, okay?” Spencer stood and gave Aaron a wicked grin as he made his way towards the bedroom.

“Thanks Jacks.” Aaron couldn’t help giving Jackson a quick kiss before going after Spencer. Aaron almost laughed at how Spencer was naked and sprawled out on the bed waiting for him by the time he got there.

“Has it been that long?” Aaron stripped and crawled up on the bed, settling between Spencer’s legs he leaned down and kissed his lover. He sighed into the kiss and realized just how much he had missed Spencer’s body under his. He glided his fingers softly over Spencer’s skin, touching, taking his time to relearn his lover’s body. Kissing his way down he flicked his tongue over his belly button making Spencer laugh. Aaron closed his eyes and savored the sound. Making Spencer laugh, making him happy was all Aaron wanted to do. He took his time cherishing and loving with fingers, tongue and mouth. Nipping with teeth, scraping with nails he made Spencer moan and arch beneath him. Aaron relished in bringing Spencer to that edge and holding him there making him fall apart and beg.

“Please, please Aaron, need..” Spencer lifted his hips looking for some kind of relief.

“Please what my love.” Aaron didn’t even give Spencer a chance to answer when he covered his mouth and kissed him once again, thrusting his tongue inside as he reached down and grabbed Spencer’s ass, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

Spencer thrust up as he felt a cool slick finger breach his hole, slicking it up, then the blunt head of Aaron’s cock.

“Oh god Aaron,” Spencer pulled Aaron’s head back down and kissed him flicking his tongue inside. He was so close to the edge it was almost painful. With one thrust Aaron pushed inside and stilled for a moment.

“Move, please Aaron for godsake move.” Spencer was panting hard as his hands tried to find a grip on Aaron’s back. Slow and deliberate Aaron fucked in and out of Spencer, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back on his shoulders.

“God, Spencer, you feel so good. I never get tired of feeling you, loving you like this.” 

Spencer reached up and cupped Aaron’s cheek and saw nothing but love in his eyes. He was lost watching Aaron and feeling Aaron moving above him. He saw the moment Aaron came, his face scrunched in pleasure, his eyes shined and his body stiffened. Just watching him and seeing the love and affection Aaron had for him Spencer was close behind as he released between them. He couldn’t quite help the tear that slipped out as he held onto the man he loved more than anything.

Aaron settled on top of Spencer relishing the hold his lover had on him.

“I love you Spencer.” Aaron held the man tight as his thoughts turned to his fears.

“I love you to Aaron. More than anything in this world. And I promise, Jack will come home with us.”

“Thank you. I don’t know if I could get through this without you.”

“Shh, sleep now Aaron. We’ll deal with this tomorrow.”

Aaron sighed as he was lulled into sleep by Spencer’s caresses and soft words. He wanted to believe him as he fell deeper into sleep.

* * *

“I don’t understand why we are doing this here Judge Haney.” Roy leaned forward in his chair and glared at the man at his desk.

“Because Mr. Brooks I am going over the papers that have been filed and trying to decide if you even have a case. Everything is in order and it is all legal and binding. I want to know why you believe you have a claim to the boy.”

“This man threw my daughter away and now she’s dead. He wasn’t there for Jack’s first years. And he’s living a sinful lifestyle.”

“And just what do you mean by that Mr. Brooks?”

“The man is living in sin with another man. I told Haley this would happen but she never believed me.”

“Mr. Brooks it is not illegal for a man in this day to live a gay lifestyle. If that is all you have then I will have to revoke your petition.”

Roy sat back in his chair and had a foul smile on his face as he handed over a large manilla envelope.

“He is also involved in illegal activities.”

“And what activities may that be?”

“Look at that report and see for yourself.”

The Judge opened the envelope and read what was inside. He also looked over what Aaron could make out were photos.

“Mr. Hotchner, could you please explain what this report says and what these pictures mean?”

Aaron narrowed his gaze at Roy as he took the report and read through it, then handed it to Spencer who did the same. He then flipped through the pictures.

“I am on the payroll of Grimes Tech as a consultant. Most of those pictures are clients of Jackson Grimes that I helped entertain. We had drinks, dinner and nothing more.”

“And why is it you were entertaining these people?” The Judge asked.

“I used to be a profiler for the FBI. The BAU specifically. My partner, Dr. Spencer Reid who you met earlier, is still a part of my old team. What I do is try to see if any of these men or women are trying to lie or deceive Mr. Grimes. I’m sure you understand just how cutthroat the tech industry is Judge.”

“It says here that you have been know to take a hotel room with these potential clients. Mr. Hotchner are you a paid Escort as that report says?” Aaron looked over at Spencer who nodded his head.

“Since this is a sealed session I will be honest. Yes, I was an Escort. I have recently sold my client list and no I will not divulge the names on that list. Let’s just say that some of them hold much higher positions in Government than you do Judge Haney.” 

The Judge sat back looking over all of the papers that were in front of him.

“So you are retired. Can you tell me what you are going to do from here?”

“Yes, I am retired. I’m currently going to college and working towards my masters in Psychology. If Spencer has his way, I’ll be getting my doctorate. I want to go into counseling and open my own practice. When we get back to Virginia, Spencer and I will be looking for a house that I can have a closed off study to see to clients.”

“A part of me wants to grant Mr. Brooks petition. You were engaged in an illegal activity Mr. Hotchner.”

“Technically I wasn’t. My money came by either Grimes Tech, Marks and Evans Galleries, and The Summer’s Foundation. I am down as a consultant and part-time employee at each of these places. Each person I was engaged with could be considered part of the companies entertainment budget. I never took money directly from anyone. And, if I did engage in a sexual act it was consenting and mutual. So, technically I did nothing illegal. If it does go to court I would have a bevy of lawyers from not only Jackson Grimes himself, but Caitlyn Summers, head of the Summer’s Foundation, Victor Marks of Marks and Evans as well as Thomas Wilkes and one Superior Judge Anthony Giles. I have a lot of friends and to keep my son with me I will not be afraid to call them in.” Aaron glared hard at Judge Haney as he crossed his arms and waited.

The Judge smiled, “I heard about you Mr. Hotchner. The couple of times that your team had cases here in Georgia. Heard you were smart and could be ruthless when necessary. And I do see in this report that you are on the payroll as a consultant in several firms. Anonymous checks, and you pay taxes. Smart. Technically, you are right, you have not broken the law.” The Judge gathered everything up, including the file that Aaron still had a hold of and put it all in the file.

“Petition denied Mr. Brooks. Your daughter’s will is clear, she was of sound mind when she made it, Mr. Hotchner had nothing to do with her death, though you feel he did. That is something for you to reconcile. Also, the custody papers that came from her contracts lawyer were also ironclad. There is no strong evidence that he did anything illegal. You may not like the man Mr. Brooks, but that does not give you automatic custody of Jackson Michael Hotchner. Now, my decision is final.” He tapped his gavel against the base signalling an end to the session.

“You are a tough man Mr. Hotchner. Good luck.” The Judge shook Aaron’s hand and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. “Also, some very good legal maneuvering.”

Both Aaron and Spencer laughed as they left the Judges chambers. When they left the room Roy was there waiting. Aaron tensed up and his lips thinned in frustration and anger.

“One, I want to know why you had me followed, two, you will not do it again or I will get a restraining order against you for stalking and three, if you want to be part of Jack’s life you will cut the crap.” Aaron relaxed his stance and took a deep breath. “We don’t have to like each other Roy, but for Jack’s sake, stop being an ass. I don’t want to cut you off Roy, but I will if you keep this up. Jack will need you, he loves you and he doesn’t understand any of this.”

Roy stood and glared at Aaron for a moment.

“I had you followed because I didn’t trust you. I still don’t, but for Jack’s sake I will back off, for now. This does not mean anything has changed between us. But, I won’t do anything to hurt my grandson.”

“Good. Now, we will be going back to Virginia tomorrow. Here is my e-mail, we can keep in touch that way and you can let me know when you want to come see Jack.”

Roy reluctantly took the paper Aaron handed him, then Aaron and Spencer left.

“You handled that well.”

“I wanted to beat the bastards head in. But, for Jack I will keep myself in check.”

“I would have helped you hide the body.”

“Spencer!” Aaron laughed as he wrapped an arm around Spencer’s waist as they made their way back to the car. Life looked-up again and Aaron had been pulled out of his grief. He had Spencer in his life and felt like he could do anything with him there


	21. Bringing Jack Home and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron brings his son home and realizes that he needs to make some changes in his life. Also Jackson makes an intriguing offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you guys get a bonus chapter. Hope you enjoy.

The flight home was quiet. Aaron had gone to Haley’s house to pack up what he could of Jack’s things. He had some of it shipped, and some he knew he could bring with them on the plane.

When the plane landed a car was waiting for them. The ride to the apartment didn’t take long and getting everything into the house was also quick work with Jackson and the driver helping. Aaron and Spencer said their goodbyes to Jackson and watched him drive away. Aaron vowed that he was going to take the man out for a change. He knew they needed to talk about what all this now meant. Guiding Spencer and Jack inside Aaron knew there wasn’t a lot of room, they really did need a bigger place. 

Spencer helped Aaron clean out part of the office. They moved furniture around to make space. After cleaning-up they made a trip downtown to get at least a bed and a small dresser for Jack. The furniture would be assembled and delivered later that day. It was the perfect excuse they needed to make it a day out, just the three of them. By the time they got home, they had a very tired boy on their hands. Aaron knew he wouldn’t want it any other way. Despite the terrible circumstances that brought Jack into his life, he was happy the boy was there. Later that night as he laid in bed, Spencer wrapped around him he stared up at the ceiling, finding it hard to sleep. He looked down and couldn’t help the love that swelled inside him. 

Aaron reflected on how much he changed in the years that he left the Bureau and had let Spencer fully into his life. The things he’s done, how much of the world he has seen. Made amazing friendships that he knew would last beyond the bedroom. He knew he had a ways to go, but he felt more centered, more grounded than he had since Foyet’s attack. He knew he was going to sell his list, it wasn’t even an option at this point. He had a son to think about and though he enjoyed his life and his profession, he didn’t want to take the time away from Jack. He knew he could continue, that with Spencer it wouldn’t be an issue and neither would a babysitter. But, he wanted to be there for Jack. He was out most nights, and sometimes a couple of weeks at a time. He enjoyed the travel and the financial benefits as well as the physical. He didn’t think, though, that it would be good for Jack for him to be gone like that. 

He wasn’t worried about the sex. He would never bring that aspect home, and he would never really hide what he did. He wasn’t embarrassed or ashamed in anyway and he knew he would explain to Jack in terms the boy could understand. There were a lot of things pushing at the decision he was making. He really did want to help people, he wanted to help couples, he liked the sessions with Malcolm and bringing him out of his shell. A part of him wished he could meet the wife, understand her motivations and what she wanted. The more he had been thinking, the more he knew what he wanted. He had a breakfast appointment with Dr. Sweets the next day, having made it on the plane, then a lunch date with Jackson. He was going to keep the few appointments he had left for the month, and tell each client of his decision. He thought he owed it to the ones he had gotten close to.

Later that night was a gallery opening that Victor wanted to go to and that made him smile to himself. Victor was an easy decision. He was going to keep him, but as a friend. He wouldn’t feel right charging him anymore and he liked the idea of having friends outside of just him and Spencer. With his lover away a lot, Aaron found he needed people around him. He had forgotten in all the time he was an agent what outside friends were like. And being an Escort he had made a few. He could see himself grabbing a beer with Thomas, going to an occasional gallery with Victor, and a play or movie opening with Giles. Where his heart hitched was thinking about Jackson. He knew he couldn’t give him up, but he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

Aaron took in a deep breath as he thought of the tech guru. He had the feeling that if Spencer had never come back into his life he would have been happy with Jackson. He couldn’t really define what they were because they had become more than just escort and client. There was something there between them. The times that Spencer invited Jackson into their bed, both men had felt loved by him. Aaron smiled as he stroked Spencer’s back and thought of how the younger man had a voyeur kink. He wasn’t sure what made it different for Spencer than what Morgan had been. He thought that maybe there was too much of that brother relationship for Spencer to see him in a sexual way.

“Mm, I can practically hear you thinking. Shut-up and go to sleep, we’re house hunting tomorrow. And you owe me coffee. Lots and lots of coffee.”

“How about we get-up in an hour and go out to breakfast. Take Jack to that little breakfast place that has the stuffed french toast you like?”

“Mmm, sounds good. I’m awake now.” Spencer propped up on his elbow and started to caress Aaron’s stomach.

“And maybe I want to ravish you.” Aaron easily had Spencer on his back with him on top.

“Jesus Aaron,”Spencer moaned as Aaron kissed his neck, sucking a mark there. He liked seeing Spencer marked as he thrust against him.

“What? I love you and this is what you do to me.” Aaron kissed Spencer as he thrust his hard erection against Spencer’s thigh.

“You are truly terrible.” Spencer teased with a mischievous smile on his face.

Aaron kissed him again, soft, loving. He didn’t move, he liked the feel of Spencer under him and knew he would never get tired of it.

“I’m making some changes Spencer. I want to tell you what I’m planning, but not till I have everything settled. There are a couple things I want to talk to you about.”

“You’re quitting aren’t you?” Spencer stroked Aaron’s cheek.

“I am. But, I’m not quite ready to talk it over with you.”

“I’ll still be here Aaron.” 

“I know, now shut-up.” Aaron teased as he easily slipped inside Spencer, who was still slick from the previous evening. He took his time and made love to the man under him. His eyes dark and hooded as he looked down at Spencer who was gripping his shoulders, looking back with such love and trust that it made his heart ache in his chest. When he spilled, then pushed Spencer over that edge he just gathered the man in his arms and held on.

Another forty-five minutes and they were finally crawling out of bed and taking showers, getting Jack up and ready to go with coffee go-cups in their hands. Aaron took a moment to look around the apartment and knew he was making the right choice.

* * *

Five hours later the three of them stumbled back into the house exhausted. But there were two houses that they saw that would fit their needs perfectly. Aaron had put a bid in on both.

They had dinner delivered, sat and watched movies then collapsed into bed sated and happy. Aaron knew the next day would be a day of choices and hard decisions, but he put it out of him mind as he fell asleep.

“I want to apologize for how I ran out on you two weeks ago Dr. Sweets.”

“Aaron, you do not have to apologize for anything. You got a highly devastating call and the way you reacted was perfectly acceptable. May I ask how you are doing with the loss of your ex-wife?”

Aaron pushed his coffee cup back and forth, taking his time to put his thoughts and feelings into words.

“I did love her at one time. It hit me during the funeral that I never realized that she wasn’t as all-in on the relationship as I was. I found out that she had an affair when we moved to Seattle. It was only a few years into our marriage. I didn’t even know.”

“And how has this made you feel?”

It took him a moment to ponder it. He gave himself time by taking a sip of coffee.

“Resigned. I’m done being angry. It isn’t worth it for myself, or for my son.” Aaron had talked about Jack when they first ordered breakfast. How he felt having a son he never knew about, how it made his angry Haley kept it from him. The whole protracted custody hearing. He had talked about how pissed off he was that Roy had him followed, all to get dirt on him if he ever found out about Jack.

“That is a very healthy outlook Aaron. Holding onto anger won’t help your son heal. You would be surprised at how sensitive children are to their parents moods and feelings. I’m glad to see you taking a healthy approach to your own health and that of your son.” 

“I know we’re almost done, but there’s this paper I need you to sign. It’s for my school. And good lord do I feel old saying that.” He chuckled as he pulled the small packet of papers from his briefcase.

“Ah, yes. The psychological assessment. I remember doing this myself. It says here they waived six-months of the requirement because of some counseling you received while on the job?”

“They ah, they are taking into consideration the meetings I attend.”

“Ah, yes. Have you felt a need to drink recently Aaron?”

Aaron sat back and pushed his coffee cup away then rubbed his face. They hadn’t even broached the subject of Andre and what had prompted him to seek out a therapist in the first pace.

“There was something that happened, before the call from Georgia. But, I’m going to assume that our time is fast approaching?”

Sweets looked at his watch and nodded. They both heard the bell above the door as someone came in. Sweets looked towards the door and saw it was Booth and Brennan. He groaned and put his head in his hands.

Aaron narrowed his eyes and looked at his therapist.

“Dr. is there something wrong?”

“No. Just a small, slightly drunk incident.”

“Oh I don’t know Sweets, you didn’t seem that intoxicated to me.” Booth smiled as he sat next to the psychologist.

Aaron was amused as he watched the two.

“What happened?”

“Well, see it was like this. We had to stakeout a club, but we needed someone on the inside. Lance here volunteered to be our bait. He looked just the type that our guy likes. Everything is goin’ fine, then someone hits their panic button.”

“I told you I was sorry. You know that’s the first time I’ve done something like that. And if you recall it was the right thing to do.”

“Yeah, the guy slipped something into Sweets drink when he wasn’t looking. I hear something odd in his voice, I go in and pretend to be his lover. Thing was, he kissed me. And, it wasn’t just a chaste, quick kiss. Ohh, no, this was a gut-twisting, toe curling kiss.”

“And now I feel even more mortified.”

Aaron couldn’t help the full-out gut-busting laugh that bubbled out. The look on Dr. Lance Sweets face was priceless. He shook his head and noticed that Booth was looking fondly at the psychologist.

“I ah, I actually need to get going. I have a house to look at.”

“You’re buying a house Aaron?” Dr. Sweets asked as Aaron threw his part of the bill on the table.

“Yeah. With a son, and my plans for the future, we need the room.”

“Good luck.”

Aaron waved to them as he walked out the door. He chuckled to himself at the obvious obliviousness of the two men.

After looking at a few more houses he was hungry and tired. He really didn’t want to look anymore. He hated it the first time with Haley and he hates it even more now.

By the time he got to the restaurant that Jackson was at he was flustered, aggravated and anxious. He strode inside and saw Jackson. His irritation growing even more. He did not want the man to look so fucking good. Jackson just raised a brow at him.

“Aaron.” Jackson said cautiously.

“Jackson.” Aaron couldn’t quite keep the irritation out of his voice.

“What is going on with you? You look very irritated.”

“I hate house hunting. All the finagling, the negotiations and all the stupidity. I just. I know we need something bigger, but goddamn why can’t this be easy.”

“Aaron, focus.” Jackson used his commanding voice as he stood. “Now sit, order a drink and get your head together.”

Aaron deflated as he slid in the booth and waited for the waitress to get over to them. He ordered an iced tea and a glass of water. He wasn’t going to talk till he got his drink and relaxed back a little. Thankfully it arrived quickly and he drank half the water before he sat back and was able to relax.

“Now, tell me what happened.”

He told Jackson that he had found the perfect house. Put in a reasonable bid as the bidding was about to close 

on it. The real estate agent was pushing between himself and another couple. He had cash outright, but the owners were being greedy. By the time he was done telling Jackson, he was irritated all over again.

“I have a simple solution to your problem. Move in with me.”

Aaron had the glass of tea halfway to his lips when stopped, shocked.

“Excuse me, but what?”

“You, Spencer and Jack. Move in with me. I have a whole wing in my house that is empty. We can add in a kitchen, there are four bedrooms and a study. It could be perfect. Spencer can have free reign in the library, you can have an office, Spencer can have his own study, a master suite with sitting room, bathroom and bedroom. Jack can have his own room with a small en suite bathroom. My house is near the best schools and at least fifteen minutes closer for Spencer to Quantico Training Base.”

“Jackson. I can’t ask this of you.”

“You aren’t asking. I’m offering.” Jackson looked down at his drink and sighed. “I must admit, that since we got back from Georgia I’ve been…” He took a long drink of his scotch and set the glass on the table. “Lonely.”

“Jackson. I...I don’t know what to say.”

“Please say yes. I liked all of us being together. I liked your boy a lot. I’m not asking for anything else. If we never have sex again, I admit I’d be sad, but it’s your friendship I cherish Aaron. You and Spencer have been the closest thing I’ve ever truly had that I maybe, could call family.” 

Aaron was speechless. This was a side of Jackson Grimes that he had never seen before. This vulnerable man touched Aaron’s heart.

“I’ll talk to Spencer tonight, and we’ll talk together about, well, us.”

Jackson looked-up and smiled wide. 

“I can’t promise anything Jacks, but maybe.” Aaron didn’t want to say he liked the idea he just wasn’t sure what Spencer would think. It would be unusual, but he didn’t care. He had a feeling that if they did this, it would be something that would work just for them.

* * *

“You are rather pensive this evening darling. Mind telling Victor just what is wrong? Are you still reeling from your recent ordeal?”

Aaron looked around the gallery then shook his head as he patted Victor’s hand that was curled around his bicep. The man did love to drape himself against Aaron, though neither one of them complained.

“No. Well, not directly. Having Jack, Spencer and I need a bigger place. I hate house hunting and earlier I met Jackson for lunch. I was irritated at the real estate agent and told Jackson. Then, well, he surprised me and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Hm.” Victor steered Aaron over to a display of 100 tiny teapots. All of them had been done by ceramic students from around the country. “And you want to say yes, but you don’t know how to talk to your paramour about it. Is that right?”

Aaron closed his eyes and turned to face Victor. Laying his fingers on Victor’s cheek he sighed. 

“Yeah. I think you’ve been around me too long.”

“Darling, I care about you. You and Spencer mean a lot to me. Now, I know you are contemplating quitting your current position because of your son and possibly because you need a change after all. How close am I?”

“If you weren’t so very gay you would have made an excellent profiler.”

“Please, if I were a profiler, you know every one of those, what did you call them, LEO’s? Well, they would be following me around like the little puppies they really are. I’d have them eating out of my hand.”

Aaron laughed and he thought a moment about it and knew Victor was probably right.

“Aaron, you and our dear Jackson have been avoiding the big L word for more than three years now. I know you are hopelessly gone on Spencer, the dear boy, but so are you on Mr. Jackson Grimes. You love him and you don’t want to admit it for one reason or another.”

“You know I love you too.”

“Honey, I know, but what we have if quite different. Our feelings are steeped in a deep friendship that has occasional benefits. I could see us thirty years from now, me in full Queen, you a little softer around the edges, sitting in some cafe and gossiping like two old bitties. I find that I rather look forward to that. But, that is quite different to what you feel for Jacks and what he feels for you and very possibly Spence. Talk to your boy and take it from there.”

Aaron was laughing and shaking his head at Victor and somehow could agree with the picture he painted of the future.

“You know I was told to not make too many deep friendships. That I should keep myself guarded. I’m glad I didn’t listen.”

“I’m glad also. Now, why don’t I take you home and ravish you. I feel a need tonight. Then in the cold light of day tomorrow, you, Aaron Michael Hotchner, can make the hard decisions you need to.” Victor stopped them again and wrapped a hand around Aaron’s neck and brought his face closer. When his lips met Aaron’s they both moaned, low and sexy.

“Alright. And, I think I’m keeping you Victor Marks.”

“Good, because I did not want to have to kick your ass.”

Aaron laughed once again and made their way to his car and back to Victor’s house where the man did exactly as he promised. When they laid together, wrapped around each other Aaron was more settled than he was the previous evening. There was still a lot of talking to be done, but he knew what he really wanted, he hoped the easy part was convincing Spencer.


	22. Another New Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gives a talk and afterwards reflects back on the last few years of his life. A surprise is waiting for him at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, just the epilogue left. Then I will be working on finishing Slave. Hope you like these next couple of chapters.

“ _ Sex _ . Say the word sex and it means something different to every person. Some, it’s an intimate act between partners who love and care for one another. Other’s it is a physical and often emotional release. For others sex is a dirty word, an act they believe should only be between married partners. And for some sex means nothing. Whatever you define sex as it is something we, as humans, cannot and should not get away from.

“ _ Prostitution _ . That’s an ugly word is it not?” Aaron looked out to the audience members as he slowly paced the stage. “In my work as an FBI agent we saw what society thinks of prostitutes. But, did you know that almost 40% of the very young men and women who make their living on the streets as either part-time or full-time prostitutes have some form of mental illness?” Aaron let that sink into the audience a moment before he continued.

“We hear everyday about children and teens leaving their homes because they aren’t getting the care that they feel they deserve. Would you be shocked to learn that many of those teens are suffering from depression, anxiety, manic-depression, thoughts of suicide, dissociative disorders, social anxiety and I could go on. Those teens, the ones that we should be helping, the ones crying out by their actions or non-actions are ignored on a daily basis. Our society tells parents that if their children have these disorders they themselves did something wrong.

“I’m here to tell you that simply is not true. While in many cases there is abuse the myth that all children and teens on the streets have suffered physical, mental or sexual abuse is just not true. The percentage is about 15 - 20%. The bigger problem, the ignored problem is mental illness among our children. We need better education and resources, better facilities and counselors across the board in this nation if we are to save our children from the streets.” Aaron took a deep breath and walked the stage a few moments. He continued the speech on prostitution for another fifteen minutes, keeping his audience engaged and at the edge of their seats. It was one thing he had learned he loved to do. He spoke many times around the country about this very thing. He was hoping to open eyes and change a few attitudes while doing it.

“ _ Escorts _ .” Aaron heard the twittering and saw the smiles, “I see many of you smiling and can probably know what you are thinking. Money, glamour and maybe some envy. Why is an Escort held above a prostitute? They are essentially the same thing. I should know, I was one.” Aaron smiled. It never got old, even if the audience held repeat guest there were many who hadn’t heard. He loved seeing the shocked expressions, the twittering, the awe and again with some, the envy.

“Many of you are shocked. Some of you have heard me talk about this before and some, are disgusted. Here I am a healthy, fit male in expensive clothes wearing expensive jewelry. I’m not what you would see as a prostitute. It will also shock you to learn that I enjoyed every moment of it. My clientele was mostly male and we both had rich and satisfactory experiences. I did not go into it blindly. I knew full well what I was getting myself into. Some do, some don’t. Some find it hard, some easy, it is not something for everyone. But, the reports on the emotional and mental well being of an escort is about 80% positive. Compare that to your average street prostitute, who has a 15% positive in emotional and mental health. You want to know the difference? Wealth, money, looks. That’s all that it boils down to. The difference between myself and the young man to my left was in how society perceives us by how much we could be bought for.

“You want to know my average fee per night?” Aaron laughed at the resounding yes. “At the top of my game I could easily ask for fifty-thousand a night, and I was paid it. If I was wanted for a week at a time, I could command six figures. What did I do, exactly for that kind of money? Went to plays, gallery openings, benefits. I went to several Kennedy Center Honors, travelled around the world, was taken to conferences for a week at a time. I walked in wealth and privilege and enjoyed every second of it. And, believe it or not, sex was not always the outcome of the evening. I had several clients that just wanted someone on their arm, or to keep them company. Sex, only happened on about 40% of my dates. 

“Now take Desmond, a current graduate of the Grimes-Marks Institute, he would get as little as twenty dollars up against the wall of a dingy alley. Why the difference? Because I was already a well-educated, well-dressed and well-spoken man. Desmond left home at twelve. Depression, anxiety and bullying by his peers drove him out of his home. His parents, who do love him and never stopped looking for him, were ashamed that their son was suffering from mental illness. We as a society stigmatize mental illness and automatically assume that the people that suffer it are somehow lazy. That all they need to do is get out, walk in the sun, eat well etc. This simply is not the truth.

“Mental illness is a complicated issue. They are a hidden disease, the person usually doesn’t look sick, so therefore they aren’t sick. Many of you in this audience have thought that. Many of you have probably suffered from mental illness and been ashamed to acknowledge it. We need to understand the underlying causes that force these kids out into the streets. We need to stop shaming those who have mental illness, we also need to stop being ashamed of sex. 

“Sex, is natural. It feels good. There are many studies that have shown the benefits of sex on the human psyche. It releases endorphins that help us relax and feel good. It eases tension and in some cases sex can also ease pain. Sex can actually help many with anxiety and depression to feel better about themselves. But, when men or women engage in sex that is not within the confines of marriage, we stigmatize that as well. We need to stop the labeling, stop the shaming and start a better conversation when it comes to sex, sex workers and mental illness.” Aaron smiled as he moved over to a podium.  
“My work and my education has led me to become a sex therapist. People, couples mostly, have become embarrassed or ashamed to even know their own bodies. To ask for what they want or what they need. Today, if you have a partner at home turn to them and confess something that you’ve always wanted to try. Let them know your fantasies, no matter how crazy or silly they seem, start that conversation with your loved you. You’ll be surprised on where it can take you. Don’t be ashamed of sex or the things that you want and need. It’s natural, and it’s mentally healthy.” Aaron smiled as he watched the audience and saw some of them actually thinking. 

“Thank you for letting me be here today. I hope that at least some of you go away from this with the right questions to start asking. The only way we are going to help our fellow humans is through critical thinking and whole, positive solutions.” Aaron took off his microphone and set it down on the podium. He took a slight bow to the applause as the moderator of the conference came onto the stage.

“Thank you very much Dr. Hotchner for being here at this year’s TEDX conference. We do indeed need to push forward for positive solutions to the ideas you have presented to us today. And I think with the Grimes-Marks Institute it is one way towards a better future. We look forward to your talk in the next couple of days on BDSM. I’m sure more than a few in our audience will be there, quite interested in what you have to say.” The moderator shook his hand for a moment, then Aaron was waving his goodbyes to the audience. When he got backstage he was engulfed in strong, familiar arms.

“You did wonderful Aaron. I only caught the last of it, but since they filmed it I can watch it on the internet later.” The smiling face of his lover was something that Aaron would never get tired of.

“Spencer. I didn’t think you would be able to make it.” Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and held him close.

“We landed about an hour ago. I just dropped paperwork off and Morgan dropped me off here. Missed you.” Spencer kissed him as his hands wandered and cupped his ass.

Aaron pulled out of the kiss and shook his head. Nobody would have ever believed that one Spencer Reid would become as free with his affection as he has been in the last few years.

“Missed you too. Come on, why don’t we go home. I’m sure Jackson is done with buying up a few countries, or making the new thing everyone just  _ has _ to have.” Aaron wrapped his arm around Spencer’s waist as he grabbed his briefcase and started out the back of the conference center. He would be back in a couple of days for the second of his three talks that were scheduled for the weeklong event.

Driving through the streets of DC towards home Aaron couldn’t help reflecting back on the last couple of years of his life and how he got to this point. After moving in with Jackson, Aaron and Spencer worked on the space he gave them. Creating a place that looked and felt like their own. They consulted Jackson on any changes, though the man told them time and again the space was theirs to do with as they wished. Taking it to heart they added in a kitchen, a side entrance and took out a small annex room to expand the den and make it a library adding in shelves, Spencer’s antique desk from his mother and other touches here and there.

They created a playroom for Jack and shared office space to do it. They took the time with each other that they needed. Aaron kept seeing Dr. Sweets for the first year and he worked through his issues that had put him in the path of Andre. He knew from the beginning that Andre had the potential to lead him to self-destruction. He had never been more tempted to drink again than when he had been with that particular client. It was something he worked on everyday, but he felt it was all worth it.

The day he received his Doctorates in Psychology and Human Sexuality Spencer and Jackson had taken him out for dinner and a play. In their first year of living together, neither Aaron or Spencer had invited Jackson into their bed. They wanted to work on their own relationship with each other and with Jack. But that night, Aaron had felt his heart swell that the two men he loved, and he finally acknowledged to himself that he did indeed love Jackson, showed him their faith and commitment to him. When they returned home there was no hesitation as he took both their hands and led them to his and Spencer’s bedroom. From that moment the three men had talked of things they’d all been avoiding and made confessions all around. Aaron almost laughed at how easy it was to fall into a polyamorous relationship after all he’d been through and done over the years. Sex and relationships had a deeper meaning because of those experiences.

Now was another milestone. He was being recognized for the hard work that he had started with the Grimes-Marks institute. It was a place that young men and women who lived on the streets could go for real help. They took in everyone but held open many spots for gay, transgender and other highly at risk kids. They didn’t turn anyone away though. The institute, through grants and generous donations, had several facilities throughout Virginia and two in DC. it was an ambitious project, one they hoped to expand on further. 

The focus was on education, as well as health and fitness. Counseling and childcare services were available as well. Aaron had been working with many of the homeless and displaced teens in the area but he had wanted to do more, hence the creation of the institute. Now four years later they had many successful graduates. He was proud of what had been created.

“Hey, where did you go?”

“Just thinking about the last four years. How the Institute is helping. I never thought we would get here, but it’s been such a success.”

“I never doubted it would be. It saddens me that we have to have places like that, but Aaron you, Jackson and Victor are doing something good.”

“Yeah, yeah we are. And you too Spencer. I couldn’t have done any of this without you.”

“You know I will support you however you need Aaron.”

Aaron settled inside himself and smiled all the way home. As he parked in the garage and got out he heard music going on, but it wasn’t Jackson’s typical Latin Jazz that he preferred.

“Spencer? What’s going on?”

Spencer just smiled as he walked ahead not saying anything. Aaron lifted his brow as he followed behind. When he got inside the house and made his way towards the large living room, he saw people everywhere. Old clients that had become friends, people that he’s helped through the institute, FBI friends, even Dr. Sweets. 

Jackson moved toward them and pulled him into his arms for a kiss.

“Congratulations Dr. Hotchner. We haven’t had a chance to celebrate since you received that little piece of paper with your third degree, so Spencer and I planned this while you were holed up writing your speech for the TEDX event.”

Aaron chuckled and shook his head.

“You two are horrible, you know that right?”

“We just love you. Now Jack is with Jessica, she is going to take you out to dinner tomorrow. She’s watching him in his own rooms.”

“Thank you Jacks.” Aaron laid his forehead on Jackson’s as he held his hand out for Spencer. He pulled Spencer into his arm and the three of them took a moment just for themselves. It hadn’t been an easy road getting to where they were, but it had been worth it. Jackson’s stubborn independence and Spencer’s fears were obstacles they all had to work through. Aaron’s own fears had reared up from time to time, but they worked through those as well.

“Okay, break-it up you guys. We didn’t come here for a show, not unless you were willing to give us one.” Victor smirked as he brought Aaron a glass of sparkling water.

“Well, you might be the only one we’d put on a show for.” Aaron smiled at the shocked wide-eyed look on Victor’s face.

“Oh, that is something I never thought I’d see. Victor Marks, shocked by an innuendo.” Jackson laughed as Victor smacked him on the arm.

“Who said it was an innuendo,” Aaron said as he walked away, not seeing the shock on all three of their faces.

“That man is gonna be the death of us.” Spencer shook himself then went to go mingle.

“Come on darling, let’s see who else we can shock tonight.” Victor gave Jackson a chaste kiss on the cheek as they mingled arm in arm around the party.

Aaron had a good time as he talked to and enjoyed the company of old and new friends. When he needed a moment he slipped away to his study and leaned against his desk.

A few moments later Thomas and Dave had found him and flanked him on either side.

“You seem overwhelmed.” Thomas bumped Aaron’s shoulder playfully.

“I am. I mean I know there are a lot of people that care for me and I can’t believe Jackson and Spencer did all this, but you both know me.”

“We do, and it’s why we came to check on you. How are you really doing Aaron?” Dave asked as he crossed his legs.

“I’m happy Dave. I’m happier than I think I’ve ever been in my life. I never thought leaving the Bureau would end-up taking me here, but it has. I love what I’ve built. My practice, the Institute, the home with Spencer and Jackson. Friends. It’s just…”

“Overwhelming?” 

“Yeah, sometimes.”

“You were always too damned alone for your own good Aaron Hotchner. I think it’s a good thing what you’ve done. Even if I didn’t understand it at first.” Dave teased his friend. 

“You’re right. I kept things in for so long. I know it was why I had my meltdown that caused me to leave the Bureau.” Aaron chuckled as he looked around his office, taking a deep breath he smiled. “Come on, take me back to my party and don’t let me brood.” The two men laughed as they both pushed him out of his office and back to the party.

What Aaron didn’t expect was to turn around and see Thomas giving Dave a rather passionate kiss. He stood there with his mouth open and his eyes wide.

“I take it you didn’t know?” Jackson had slid up next to Aaron when he saw him coming back out of his study. He knew Dave was the perfect person to pull him out of his brood, so he had stayed out of it.

“No, when did that happen?”

Thomas broke the kiss and wrapped an arm around Dave.

“Last year. We had concurrent book tours. Kept meeting in the same cities and we got to talking. Then dinners, drinks, one thing led to another and well, we moved-in together about a month ago.”

“Dave?”

“Hey, I never said I was 100% straight.” Dave chuckled as Aaron just pointed a finger at him. 

“You, are horrible.” Aaron glared then walked off to both Thomas and Dave laughing at him.

Aaron walked around talking and mingling, and let the love of his friends wash over him. By the time they were saying goodnight he was exhausted. A few were staying the night in rooms, too intoxicated to drive and not wanting to get a cab that late at night. There was more than enough room for everyone.

Taking Spencer and Jackson’s hands he led them to their bed. He was too tired emotionally and physically for sex, he just wanted to snuggle in close.

“Congratulations Aaron, on everything. You know we love you.”

“I do, I love you Spencer, and Jacks. Don’t ever let me go.”

“Not on your life Aaron Michael Hotchner.” Spencer said as he curled into Aaron, with Jackson at his back. Aaron sighed and didn’t think that life could get any better than it was right at this moment.


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before Aaron Michael Hotchner II graduation and Jack is reflecting back on his family. Spencer visits the place where his loves now rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER ONLY: Major Character Death(s), OMC Death.
> 
> So, this was supposed to go very differently but those that know me and shark week, well, this is what the muse wanted. You may need tissues. I make no excuses and no apologies.

Jack was sitting in the study that used to be his father’s. He was looking through the old photo albums as his heart constricted seeing the men he loved, the men who raised him. He was sipping the glass of scotch, the last bottle from Uncle Rossi’s reserve. He didn’t hear Henry come in, but he felt it when his husband wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Come back to bed love.”

“I can’t. I keep thinking about Dad.”

Henry pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. Head on his shoulder he looked at the picture Jack was looking at.

“This was just after I graduated sixth grade. I didn’t know who was more excited, Dad, Papa or Uncle Jacks. It was the second time I’d been on an international plane ride. Leave it to Uncle Jacks to think that a trip to Greece was appropriate for an eleven-year olds graduation.” He chuckled to himself as he looked through the photos.

“Are you thinking about this because of Aaron’s graduation tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I understand more. Why they were so excited.”

Someone was standing, leaning on the door looking into the room. He was just watching the two men and his heart constricted a moment.

“Papa. What are you doing up?”

“Reading. Couldn’t sleep. I think I had too much coffee.” Spencer chuckled as he walked into the office more, using the cane for balance. He was slated for surgery in a few weeks, but he didn’t want to think about that as he walked in and went to hug his two boys.

“Always too much coffee.” Jack laughed as he kissed Spencer’s cheek.

“Ah, Greece. You know your father argued with Jackson for about two weeks over the extravagance. When Jackson wouldn’t back down, Aaron gave in. We had fun didn’t we?”

“We had fun wherever we went Papa. I never cared that our family was strange, all of you loved me and that was all I cared about.” Jack took a deep breath as he closed the album and pulled out another one. This one was worn, part of the cover was tearing, but Jack didn’t have the heart to get it fixed. When he opened the first page his fingers lingered on the first picture.

“I don’t remember her and sometimes it’s worse than when she first died. All I have are feelings, and sometimes smells remind me, but her face. If I didn’t have these I wouldn’t know it anymore. And I feel like a traitor.”

Spencer sat in front of the desk, easing the pain in his leg.

“Don’t son. Don’t do that to yourself. Your father always tried to keep her alive for you, tried to help you keep her memories. I know it’s hard to lose a mother, believe me I know.” Spencer’s mother had passed peacefully a few years prior. At the end she had lost any memory of who he was and though he knew it wasn’t her fault, that the schizophrenia had helped to erode her mind, it still hurt.

“I know Papa. I wish they were here to see this. To see Aaron graduate, see him up on that stage accepting his diploma. They would be so proud.”

“Yes they would buddy.” Spencer smiled but Jack could tell it didn’t reach his eyes. His Papa had barely had time to mourn his father’s passing when Jackson got sick. There was a time there that Jack was afraid Spencer was going to follow right behind them. “Well, it’s a big day tomorrow and I’m going to try to get some sleep.”

“Goodnight Papa.” Jack watched him walk out of the study and his heart ached.

“I don’t know how to help him Hen. He’s so sad all the time. Not even Victor’s visits have helped.”

“I don’t think there is anything we can do Jack. Uncle Spencer loved them with everything he had. Believe me, I know the feeling.” Henry slid onto Jack’s lap and held his face in his hands. “I think I’d be just like him. You are my life Jack Hotchner. You and our children. It would hurt me to my very core to lose you.”

“And I you. I know you’re glad I now have a desk job. Though I do miss the field sometimes.” Jack wrapped his arms around his husband and held him close.

“Yeah, but I’m not awake at three a.m. waiting for that call that you’ve been hurt. The one time you did get shot, when Aaron and Rosie were so little, it scared me. I remember what it was like for Mom and Dad. They were always so afraid for each other.”

“But, I’m the Captain now, so you don’t have to worry as much.”

Henry laid his head on Jack’s shoulder and the two men relished in the love they felt for each other. They had many times seen Aaron and Spencer in that very position and it made Jack smile that he could remember the good, happy times with his father.

“Come on, big day tomorrow. Our boy graduating from college. I can’t get over it. I so often know now why Dad would get so emotional as I grew-up. I get it.”

“Yeah, me too. And you’re right, we need bed.” Henry slid off Jack’s lap then Jack put the photo albums away. He stood there a moment looking at a picture of his father’s, all three of them, at a ski resort in Colorado. His Dad and Jackson looked right at home in ski gear smiling, letting the snow fall on them. Spencer was also laughing but he looked so out of place. But, he was always willing to try, as long as the other’s were there to pick him up. Jack put the picture down and sighed. He didn’t know if he would ever get over his father’s passing.

Following Henry up to their suite he carefully changed into shorts and a t-shirt. When he laid down Henry held him close, kissing him, helping him settle. Sometimes he thought he was too much like his father. The big emotions sometimes got pushed down and he didn’t always deal with it like he should have.

“I love you Hen.”

“I love you Jack. Now go to sleep, I’m too tired to ravish you.” Henry smiled against his chest and Jack just slid his hand in the too long blond hair. Sighing once again, he hadn’t quite gotten rid of the melancholy he had found himself in that evening, but being with Henry always soothed him, made him feel more settled inside himself. Slowly he drifted off to sleep knowing the next day would come too soon.

* * *

They had gotten to the auditorium early to get Aaron ready to walk, and to help him go over his speech once again.

“Dad, I’ve got it, okay? I’ve memorized it back and forth. I swear I think you are more nervous than I am.”

“No, Son, I’m just proud of you.” Jack saw so much of himself, but a lot of his own father in the boy. When he was born and the wiggling little infant was put into his arms Jack didn’t hold back those tears. He looked at the boys face and knew right then that he wanted to name him after his own father. His dad looked more than pleased as him, Spencer and Jackson looking in on the newborn, looking absolutely ridiculous with large bears and balloons in their hands.

“Hey, where did you go Dad?”

“Just remembering the day you were born. How Stacy was so happy to help your Pop and I have a kid. Just thinking how ridiculous your grandfather’s looked staring down at you with balloons and teddy bears in hand.” Jack fiddled with his sons gown, that melancholy from the previous even hadn’t quite left him.

“I miss them too Dad. I wish they were here with Grandpa Spence.” Aaron leaned in and let Jack give him a hug.

“Okay kid, me and your Pop will be out in the audience. Grandpa Spence will be here soon. He’s being picked-up by Victor and Thomas. They all want to see you.”

“And I want to see them. Alright Dad, go on, get out of here and let me practice. Also keep Ros out too. She was trying to pester me for a date with Jonas.”

Jack laughed as he went in search of his wayward daughter. Finding her talking to someone who was, in Jack’s opinion, way too old for her he cleared his throat.

“Hey Daddy, come meet Professor Wilkes. He was one of Grandpa Aaron’s protege’s. At least that’s what he says.”

“Professor.”

“You must be Jack Hotchner. Your father spoke of you often when he was mentoring me for my dissertation. I was sorry to hear of his passing.”

“Thank you. Now, come on kid, we are being kicked out of here so they can get ready.”

Rosalind smiled at the Professor then followed her father out to the audience.

“Dad, I wasn’t interested in the Professor in the way you thought. I heard he knew Grandad.”

“It’s okay Princess. Come on.” Jack wrapped an arm around her and walked her towards where Henry was with Spencer, Victor, Thomas and several other familiar faces.

“You guys didn’t all have to come.”

“ ‘Course we did. Kid’s graduating, it’s a bid deal Jack.” Derek stood up with the help of a cane and hugged Jack. Savannah stood and hugged and kissed them both as well. Garcia, Henry’s parents, and even Emily Prentiss was there.

Jack was overwhelmed at all the friends and family that had shown-up. When the music started that was a cue for everyone to take seats. The graduates eventually marched in and all took seats up on the stage. One by one they were called by name and when Aaron’s name was called Jack had tears in his eyes. He remembered his own father’s look of pride when he graduated from the police academy.

There were several speeches by faculty, a visiting dignitary and then finally Aaron. He was valedictorian of his class and he was graduating with several honors.

“Good Afternoon Dr. Brown, Mr. Simons, Georgetown faculty and students. We are here today to celebrate the ending of one adventure and the beginning of a new one. As many of you know my Grandfather Dr. Aaron Michael Hotchner was a pioneer in helping to change our hearts and our minds when it came to sex and human sexuality. He made great strides throughout his long and successful career. Many of you, especially the students, have viewed his videos, read his books and even had to use one of his textbooks.” Aaron chuckled as did the audience.

“You heard him speak on his three biggest careers, the most controversial being a paid Escort. You know the Grimes-Marks institute and the many TED events that he and Jackson Grimes often hosted.” Aaron took a breath and set his notes aside as he looked down at the podium. When he looked back he had to clear his throat a moment.

“What you didn’t know, truly was the man. He was more than Dr. Hotchner to me. He was Grandad Aaron. He taught me, along with my Dad, baseball and soccer. He told me stories of his FBI days while I could still sit on his knee. He read to me at night and took me around the world. He was an amazing man and when he passed away last year I never thought my heart would ever heal. He taught me what strength and courage really meant. He showed me what a real hero was and I will be forever grateful to the lessons that he instilled in me.

“As we graduate we all have fears, hopes, and dreams. We all must find what real strength and courage are. For me, its that foundation that my life was built on by five amazing men. I was blessed and I was never let to forget that. I was taught to give back, to be compassionate and kind. I leave Georgetown today a better educated person and that has only added to the foundation that was started by my Grandfathers and Fathers.  I leave with intellectual knowledge taught to me by the amazing staff of this college. I’ve weaved those lessons with the ones I grew-up on and I hope this has made me a better man.

“I don’t aspire to be my Grandfather. His legacy is too huge, too important but what I aspire to is to honor his memory and become the man he would be proud of.

“My father told me once that when he first held me in his arms that there was no doubt in his mind what he would name me. Aaron Michael Hotchner II. Some people, hearing the name, immediately called me pretentious, priviledged, and any number of things. They took my name and tried to make me feel ashamed, but I wasn’t. I couldn’t ever be ashamed to be named for a man who had fought for the rights of all. Not just freedom of sexuality and gender identity, but freedom to be allowed to be who we are. Who we want and need to be.

“I leave today proud of who my Grandfather made in me. Everyone leaving this college, this amazing institution of learning should be proud of who they are and what their foundations are. In these halls it doesn’t matter where you come from, it matters what you do. How you take your name and make those that named you proud. That you go out in the world and do something for others, make of yourselves something that you can be proud of.

“I thank my Grandfather’s everyday for who they made me. I’m not ashamed of my family nothing could ever make me feel shame. We are different, and that’s what you should aspire for. Be different, be strong, and be courageous. You never know what you can accomplish with just those three traits.

“So, in closing I say thank you Georgetown University for another brick in the strong foundation started by three wonderful amazing men, but most especially for my Grandpa Aaron. This is for you Da.” Aaron kissed his diploma and held it high as the audience broke out in applause.

Jack sucked in a breath as tears fell hearing his son so eloquently talk about his father. He looked behind him and saw Victor wrapping Spencer up in his arms, his Papa shaking with emotion. He knew today was going to be hard for him.

Henry wrapped his arms around his waist and let him lean into him. When the ceremony was over and Aaron found them he went straight to Spencer.

“I’m sorry Pops. I know how hard it must have been for you.” Aaron looked genuinely sad and worried. Jack watched as his Papa took Aaron into his arms and held him tight.

“It was a beautiful tribute Aaron. Don’t ever be sorry for that. You two had a special bond that Jackson and I were never jealous of. We knew you loved all of us, but we also knew that you and your Grandpa Aaron had a unique and close relationship.”

“I miss him. I miss Grandpa Jacks too.” Aaron wiped the tears quickly away as Spencer continued to hold him. 

“So do I kiddo. So do I.” Spencer kissed his forehead and took a deep breath. “Why don’t you go change, we have a reservation to keep.”

When he finally let him go Derek hugged the boy tight and then ruffled his hair. Garcia peppered him with lipstick kisses which Aaron laughed off.

“I hope you didn’t get upset Grandpa Will.” Aaron bit his lip and it was so like his Grandfather that Jack nearly chuckled.

“Oh cher, I could never git upset that you loved y’r Grandad like you did. He was an amazing guy. I know you love me kid, that’s all that counts.” Aaron hugged him and JJ as well.

“You guys are coming to dinner, right?”

“Yeah we are kiddo. You’re Pop would be very mad at us if we didn’t.” JJ laughed  at the look Henry had given her. “You look just like your Dad with that look Henry William Hotchner.” JJ reached out and ruffled her son’s hair.

The group teased each other for a few more minutes before they broke-up to head towards the restaurant.

Jack held his son on one side and his daughter on the other and wished for one more dinner with his father.

* * *

Spencer kept it together long enough to get through the celebratory dinner. He was grateful for Thomas, who had gone through what he was going through a few years prior. Losing Dave had devastated him and his next book wasn’t a mystery, it was a powerful and emotional story of love, loss and healing. Spencer tried to emulate Thomas’s strength, but it just wasn’t in him, not yet at least.

After dinner he told Victor he wanted to go to the cemetery and take some wine and cheesecake. Sit with his loves and tell them all about the graduation. He knew Jack wanted to protest, but in the end the son of his heart let him go.

When the three men, all past middle age, sat on blankets with the proffered wine and chocolate and mocha cheesecake, they all sat and were quiet for a while.

“Darling, are you okay?” Victor reached out and gently touched Spencer’s arm.

“It get’s better everyday. But, I don’t think I’ll ever be right again. They were everything to me Victor. We had our arguments, our rough times, but there was mostly good. They loved me and accepted me for who I was.”

“I know what it’s like Spencer. When Dave passed I didn’t think anything would be right ever again. But it will, I promise.”

“We’re old Tom. I don’t think I have it in me to try. Oh, I’ll stick around for a while more. For Jack, for Aaron and Rosalind, for Henry, but my heart, my heart is here.” Spencer took a shaky breath as he laid a hand above each grave, thoughts of happier times ran through his head.

The three men talked, laughed clinked glasses and ate cheesecake till they were sick. They talked of love, sex and happiness. They talked of children, Victor having adopted one of the children they had helped through the Institute, Thomas and Dave has adopted one of the children saved by the old team.

When it got too cold and too dark they each carefully and awkwardly helped each other off the ground. Victor and Thomas taking everything back to the car and let Spencer have a few minutes alone.

“You’re both bastards, you know that? You weren’t supposed to leave me yet. I’m too old to try again. Besides no one could ever take your place. I loved you Aaron and I loved seeing you fly. You’re joy and freedom after you left the Bureau gave me joy to watch.  Jackson, I will always cherish our talks, hearing your ideas, seeing you tinkering in your workshop, even when your eyes got bad. But the thing I miss the most, from both of you, is your touch. At night I can almost feel you again.” Spencer let the tears fall as he stood leaning on his cane.

He was startled when he felt arms wrap around him.

“Hey Pretty Boy. Van wanted to know if you wanted to come over and spend the weekend. The boys will be home and they wanted to see you.”

Spencer buried his head against Morgan’s shoulder and let himself cry for the first time that day. The other times he had held it in but he couldn’t fight it anymore.

“Shhh Spencer.”  Morgan stood there holding his best friend letting him cry. He looked down at Aaron’s grave and that old love that he had buried deep inside him rose to the surface and his own tears fell. “I loved him too. I just never wanted to admit how much. I’m so sorry Spencer.”

Spencer pulled back after a while and calmed down as much as he could.

“I’d love to spend the weekend with you guys. Might do me some good.”

“Alright. My car is just behind Victor’s. Meet me when you’re ready.”

Spencer shook his head and took a few more minutes.

“I’ll see you one day again my loves.” Spencer closed his eyes and said his goodbyes then turned his back and walked to Derek’s car. His heart left behind on the two graves of the men he loved most in the world.


End file.
